VENUS (HunHan Version)
by dyan lee
Summary: Xi Luhan Wanita yang hampir sempurna di mata lelaki manapun. Cantik, berpendidikan, cerdas, dan yang paling penting, Luhan memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah. Hanya satu yang membuat laki-laki menghindarinya, kata-katanya sangat kejam Oh Sehun Pria yang sangat tampan. Sayangnya Sehun selalu menggunakan ketampanannya untuk hal yang salah. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Luhan.
1. PROLOG

PROLOG

VENUS

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Xi Luhan

Wanita yang hampir sempurna di mata lelaki manapun. Cantik, berpendidikan, cerdas, dan yang paling penting, Luhan memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah.

Hanya satu yang membuat laki-laki menghindarinya, kata-katanya sangat kejam

Oh Sehun

Pria yang sangat tampan. Sayangnya Sehun selalu menggunakan ketampanannya untuk hal yang salah.

Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Luhan.

* * *

Skandal yang dibuatnya dengan seorang wanita ternama membuat Oh Sehun harus bertemu Xi Luhan dalam sebuah acara perjodohan.

Kejahilan demi kejahilan nakal dilakukan Sehun kepada Luhan. Yang gerah Kris Wu, sepupu Sehun dan sekaligus laki-laki yang seharusnya dijodohan dengan Luhan.

Namun, tanpa Luhan sadari, kejahilan Sehun terhadap dirinya telah membuat Luhan berubah menjadi wanita yang tidak kaku lagi.

Lalu apakah Xi Luhan juga dapat menghilangkan sikap brengsek Oh Sehun terhadap Wanita?


	2. As Beginning

**VENUS**

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

 **Seoul, as Beginning**

Sehun menguap beberapa kali sambil menggosok-gosok hidungnya yang tersumbat. Ini hari pertamanya bangun pagi semenjak dirinya berkuliah di Yonsei, terlalu pagi untuk mengingatkanya mengamankan Do Kyungsoo dari peloncoan teman-temanya sebagai mahasiswa baru. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya dan tahun pertama Do Kyungsoo di kampus. Sebagai seorang sahabat, mustahil bagi Sehun menolak permintaan Jongin untuk menjaga pacarnya yang temperamental itu. Meskipun selama lebih dari tiga tahun Kyungsoo sudah mendapatkan perawatan Intensif tentang Alzheimernya, Sehun meragukan kalau Kyungsoo sudah berubah. Demi Tuhan dia tidak takut kalau terjadi apa-apa pada gadis itu, Sehun lebih takut bila Kyungsoo yang melukai orang lain seperti yang seringkali di lakukanya di sekolah.

Sehun melirik Swiss Army-nya, sudah yang kedelapan kali dan Kim Jongin baru saja datang lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya untuk mengantar Kyungsoo ke kampus. Sebagai selebriti terkenal, Jongin mungkin sedang berusaha menyamar. Tapi bagi Sehun, Jongin malah lebih terlihat sangat mencolok. Kacamata berbingkai tebal dan jaket lusuh rasanya cukup bisa untuk membuatnya terlihat berbeda seperti yang di lakukanya dulu untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah asrama dan mengejar-ngejar Kyungsoo pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bagus sekali! Aku tidur sangat sedikit semalam dan harus bangun pagi karena menunggu kalian." Sehun menggerutu, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo datang dengan sangat terlambat daripada waktu yang mereka janjikan. Ia menguap sekali lagi, dan membayangkan kembali apa yang sudah di lakukanya tadi malam. Bercinta dengan pacar baru setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih semangat belajar. Hiburan yang baru di lakukanya beberapa tahun belakangan saat ia menyadari betapa banyak gadis-gadis di kampus yang menyukainya. Di asrama Sehun tidak pernah melihat perempuan lain selain Do Kyungsoo dan Kakak perempuanya, Oh Krystal yang merupakan guru di asrama itu.

"Maaf, Aku harus menghindari beberapa orang wartawan untuk membuat Kyungsoo aman!" Jongin berusaha membela diri, sebelah tanganya masih menggandeng erat Do Kyungsoo sejak mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan sekarang berakhir di salah satu tangga kampus dimana Sehun duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Kyungsoo dilihat wartawan? Kau takut kalau semua wartawan cidera karenanya?"

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu _Sunbae_!" Kyungsoo mengerang.

Kim Jongin tertawa ringan, dia sangat hapal kalau Sehun dan Kyungsoo adalah rival yang seringkali berdebat dan bahkan beberapa kali dengan brutal Kyungsoo melukai Sehun. Tapi hanya Sehun yang paling paham dengan Kyungsoo bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya. "Aku hanya ingin merahasiakanya beberapa waktu lagi sampai Aku siap untuk mengumumkan siapa wanita yang paling ku cintai di depan publik!"

Sekarang giliran Sehun yang tertawa. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi perutnya selalu terasa seperti di gelitik setiap kali ada seseorang yang mengatakan kata cinta. Baginya cinta itu masih sangat misterius dan belum di temukan olehnya sekarang, atau mungkin oleh siapapun di dunia. Semua wanita yang di kencaninya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai Sehun, tapi Sehun tau kalau semuanya hanya kagum terhadapnya, menyukainya karena ia cerdas, tampan dan sangat di kenal. Ya, mereka semua hanya mengagumi atau menyukai seseorang, lalu mencari-cari nama yang tepat untuk menyebut perasaan yang mereka rasakan itu hingga pada Akhirnya cinta terpilih menjadi kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

PLAKKK!

Bunyi tamparan itu sangat nyaring membuat telinga Sehun berdenging, senyumnya memudar berganti dengan keheranan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya barusan. Baginya, di tampar oleh perempuan bukanlah hal yang asing, tapi di tampar oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya membuatnya benar-benar shock. Ia memandangi seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapanya, rambut bergelombang berwarna coklat madu dengan bola mata hitam pekat. Wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan gadis-gadis Korea pada umumnya. Matanya lebih lebar dibandingkan dengan gadis Korea manapun yang pernah Sehun temui. Tapi melihat wajahnya, Sehun yakin kalau gadis itu bahkan belum berusia tujuh belas tahun. Untuk apa dia datang ke Kampus ini dan menampar Sehun? Ini pertemuan pertamanya, dan Sehun belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Hei Nona! Kau salah orang?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada biasa, ia masih bisa bersabar.

"Oh Sehun ! Itu kau kan?"

Mata Sehun mebesar. Gadis ini tau siapa namanya?

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun? Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di Yonsei termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa?"

"Apa maksudmu, dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Hei Tuan! Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Bae Irene kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Irene sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sekarat di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri!"

Bae Irene, itu masalahnya? Sehun tergelak sinis. Memangnya kenapa ia harus berbuat seperti itu, Sehun tidak melakukanya secara paksa, wanita itu yang memintanya dan dia tidak mungkin menolak. Hanya laki-laki bodoh yang akan menolak, dan perlu di ingat bahwa Sehun tidak akan melakukan seks tanpa izin dan kesukarelaan dari pihak lawan dalam hal ini adalah pasanganya. Lagi pula Sehun bukan orang pertama yang melakukan itu kepada Irene kan? "Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan dirimu sendiri. Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati!" Gadis itu mendengus keras. Dengan langkah penuh amarah dia menjauh dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terperangah.

 _Anak itu!_ Sehun menggeram. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak. "Hei Nona! Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamaku!"

.

.

.

.

 **London, 8 tahun kemudian.**

Harusnya makan malam kali ini berlangsung sangat romantis. Sehun sudah mengatur semuanya dengan maksimal dan malam ini seharusnya ia melamar seorang gadis Korea yang merupakan rekan kerjanya di kedutaan besar Korea di London. Meskipun bukan seorang wanita yang Sehun cintai, tapi Seulgi adalah wanita yang sempurna dan membuatnya sangat bergairah. Seulgi juga wanita yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi istri Sehun karena wanita itu bukan tipe yang pencemburu. Ia mengetahui kebiasaan buruk Sehun dan selalu memahaminya, berasal dari keluarga baik-baik dan pasti akan di sukai keluarganya. Tapi sekarang semuanya tinggal rencana karena saat ini Sehun hanya bisa merasakan nyeri di pipi kananya karena Xi Luhan menamparnya tepat di depan Seulgi. Ini sudah yang kedua kali dalam kurun waktu setahun terkhir dan kali ini sangat mengesankan, mereka bahkan di potret beberapa orang wartawan.

"Diplomat brengsek!" Cacinya. "Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal ini kepada perempuan? Kau sudah menyengsarakan banyak wanita!"

Sehun mengerang. Lagi? Baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ia terbebas dari skandal dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan putri seorang pengusaha besar dan juga artis kenamaan di London. Pada saat itu ia merasa akan segera berangkat kesurga setelah terbebas dari Xi Luhan. Wanita ini, tidak bisa di pungkiri sangat menarik. Meskipun gayanya sedikit maskulin dan keras, Xi Luhan memiliki tubuh yang sangat menarik bagi laki-laki manapun yang memperhatikannya, apalagi yang hidung belang seperti Sehun.

Sehun seringkali berfikir yang tidak-tidak setiap kali bertemu dengan pengacara muda itu, tapi kekejaman kata-katanya membuat Sehun melupakan semua minatnya.

"Kali ini siapa? Aku akan menyelesaikanya!" Bentak Sehun. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seganas ini, Bukankah kau seorang pengacara?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya geram. Sebagai seorang pengacara, akan lebih baik bila menyerang seseorang dengan kata-kata saja di pengadilan nanti. Tapi untuk Oh Sehun, semuanya adalah pengecualian. Walau bagaimanapun Luhan yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang. Jika tidak sekarang, pada akhirnya Luhan hanya akan gigit jari karena kasus yang berkaitan dengan Diplomat muda itu tidak akan pernah sampai kepengadilan begitu saja. Semuanya akan selesai dengan damai dan wanita-wanita bodoh itu selalu bersedia memaafkanya entah dengan cara apa. Oh Sehun selalu medapatkan apa yang dirinya mau.

"Kau akan terima suratnya di apartemenmu!" Kata Luhan akhirnya dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan membawa kekesalannya.

Sehun masih mengelus pipinya beberapa kali sambil memandangi Xi Luhan dengan perasaan kesal. Tenaganya sangat luar biasa untuk seorang perempuan. Kalau saja Xi Luhan dan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, Sehun yakin dirinya akan sangat menyukai gadis itu. Sebagai pengacara _fresh graduate_ yang dikenal kejam, seharusnya juga semakin menabah sisi menarik dari Luhan jika saja Luhan tidak bermasalah denganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seulgi menyapanya.

Sehun mengusahakan senyumnya yang tebaik. Meskipun Seulgi adalah orang yang paling mengerti dengan keberadaanya dan segala tingkah lakunya, ia tidak ingin Seulgi merasa kalau dirinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Persahabatanya dengan wanita ini di mulai sejak ia ditugaskan di London lima tahun silam. Sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan cumlaude di Yonsei memberikan jalan bagi Sehun untuk melanjutkan magister dimana saja yang pada akhirnya mengantarkanya pada jalan ini, menjadi diplomat muda yang tampan dan di cintai banyak wanita. Ini bukan salahnya kan? Tapi mungkin hanya Seulgi (dan Xi Luhan tentunya) yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik pada keunggulanya. Tidak, Seulgi yang seperti itu, kadang-kadang adakalanya Seulgi tidak begitu tertarik meskipun ia dan Sehun sering bersenang-senang sedangkan Xi Luhan sepertinya lebih dari sekedar tidak tertarik, wanita itu sangat memusuhinya.

" _Fine,_ Tenanglah, ini hal yang biasa!" Jawab Sehun sambil memandang beberapa orang _Security_ restoran mengusir wartawan yang terus berusaha memotretnya dari jendela kaca. Sehun mendesah, besok pagi namanya akan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di surat kabar pagi dan mungkin dirinya tidak akan bisa keluar dari apartement untuk beberapa hari. Ia harus menghubungi Kris. Pengacaranya itu harus segera menyelesaikan semua kekacauan ini dengan anggun seperti biasanya.

"Oh, Ya! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan tadi?" Seulgi bertanya lagi.

"Oh, tidak. Aku hanya ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu saja." Sehun berdehem berusaha menyembunyikan kekikukanya. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan lamaranya karena Seulgi pasti tidak menginginkan lamaran yang seburuk ini. "Selamat ulang tahun!"

Seulgi Tersenyum. "Kau memang laki-laki yang romantis. Sayang semuanya terjadi seperti ini tapi kau cukup membuatku gembira. Aku juga punya kabar baik untuk dirimu!"

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Aku akan segera menikah."

Senyum Sehun tiba-tiba memudar. Seulgi akan menikah dan meninggalkanya? Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia bersyukur Xi Luhan datang tadi, setidaknya Luhan menghindarkanya dari sesuatu yang lebih memalukan daripada berdebat dengan pengacara kejam itu. Seulgi akan menikah dan Sehun baru mengetahuinya? Diam-diam ia melirik ke jari manis Seulgi dan disana memang sudah melingkar sebuah cincin perak yang indah. Seulgi akan menikah dengan siapa? Dia tidak perlu tau dan tidak ingin tau.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu itu?" Tanya Seulgi.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi? Bersenang-senang bersama, menghabiskan malam bersama!"

"Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir? Aku menikah untuk menyenangkan kedua orang tuaku tapi aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kesenanganku sendiri. Kita masih bisa memiliki _Affair_ yang menyenangkan, kan?"

Sehun lagi-lagi berusaha tersenyum. Itu artinya Seulgi masih tertarik kepadanya meskipun hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Baiklah, Seulgi yang meminta dan Sehun akan melakukanya. Dia akan membuat Seulgi senang hingga Sehun merasa bosan dan menemukan perempuan baru. Lagipula apa yang sedang di khawatirkanya? Semua wanita menginginkanya kan? Tidak ada wanita di dunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona Oh Sehun dengan ketampanan dan hartanya yang melimpah. Dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini Sehun merasa ingin terus hidup selamanya dan tidak pernah menikah. Ia tidak pernah menyukai satu wanita dalam satu waktu, jadi tidak menikah adalah pilihan yang baik. Tuhanpun sepertinya tidak mengizinkan Sehun untuk menikah karena satu-satunya perempuan yang di anggap pantas menjadi istrinya sudah di ikat oleh orang lain. Bukan masalah, hal seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah selagi dunia masih terus memproduksi makhluk bernama perempuan.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang membuat Sehun merasa lesu. Ia tidak akan kekantor hari ini dan Kris pasti sudah mengurusnya. Kepalanya agak pusing karena banyak hal yang mengganggunya. Dimulai dari Xi Luhan dan Klienya, Seulgi yang sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum Sehun menyatakan lamaranya, sampai berita yang mungkin sudah merebak luas di kalangan Masyarakat. Pilihanya untuk tidak segera pulang sepertinya adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Sehun beruntung Kris adalah pengacara yang baik juga sahabat dan sepupu yang baik selama dirinya berada di London karena Kris tidak pernah membiarkan Sehun kewalahan dalam hal apapun. Kris membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Sehun yang masih duduk di atas ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sesekali ia menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang sudah sangat sering seperti ini. Mengesankan jika ia masih terkejut saat sepupunya itu pulang semalam.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Kris lalu kembali duduk ke meja makan.

Dengan malas Sehun keluar kamar yang di tumpanginya dan duduk di dekat Kris lalu meminum air putih yang ada di hadapanya dengan brutal. Itu gelas Kris, tapi Kris tidak protes, ia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh kemakluman.

"Kau mabuk semalam! Sudah ingat?"

Sehun menyeringai. "Tentu saja! Aku di tolak semalam sebelum aku menyampaikan lamaran. Sudah sewajarnya aku mabuk."

"Kapan kau akan berhenti membuat skandal? Kau bahkan lebih terkenal di bandingkan artis internasional. Pejabat seharusnya menjadi panutan!"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak butuh ceramah. Semuanya sudah kau urus? Bagaimana?"

"Kali ini kelihatanya sulit. Pihak kantor bisa saja mengeluarkanmu jika skandal ini tidak selesai dengan mudah!"

"Tapi kau bisa menyelesaikanya kan? Wanita itu minta apa?"

"Tentu saja yang itu sama sekali tidak sulit, semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi kabar seperti ini bisa menjadi pembicaraan selama berbulan-bulan. Beberapa waktu lalu kau di maafkkan karena itu yang pertama tercium oleh media dan mungkin kau tidak salah sepenuhnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, keledai bodoh saja tidak akan masuk kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang cobalah untuk menyelesaikanya, atau dalam beberapa bulan kedepan kau akan di kembalikan ke Korea dan usahamu untuk menjabat posisi yang lebih tinggi di Seoul akan sia-sia."

"Oh, tentu saja! Ini karena Xi Luhan. Gadis gila itu baru dua kali menangani kasus-kasusku tapi selalu melibatkan media! Sebelum dia menjadi pengacara semua masalahku bisa selesai tanpa skandal kan?" Sehun berdecak. "Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Menikahlah!"

"Apa? Bukankah sudah ku katakan kalau aku sudah di tolak! Aku harus menikah dengan siapa?"

"Menikah dengan siapa saja, dan skandal akan lenyap. Kau ingat Russel Graig kan? Skandal bahwa dirinya memperkosa artis itu hilang begitu saja saat masyarakat luas tau kalau ia sudah menikah, semua orang bahkan melupakan kasusnya begitu saja dan dirinya bisa hidup dengan tenang sampai sekarang! Lagi pula sampai kapan kau akan menolak perjodohan yang di adakan Ayahku?"

Sehun termenung. Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang sembarangan. Tapi siapa calon yang tepat? Dia tidak mungkin ikut perjodohan begitu saja, Skandal kali ini benarbenar membuatnya jadi serba sulit. "Kau punya ide? Wanita mana yang harus ku nikahi?"

Kris tersenyum dengan sangat misterius. "Tenang saja, semuanya sudah ku atur. Demi kebaikanmu, berusahalah untuk kali ini. Berjanjilah, apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyerahkan calon istriku kepadamu."

Kali ini Sehun tidak berkomentar. Keningnya berkerut tajam. Sejak kapan Kris punya calon istri? Dan lagi-lagi ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa, kelihatanya Sehun sangat banyak ketinggalan beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Kris memiliki kekasih, Sehun mengetahuinya dengan baik tapi dia dan wanita itu baru bertemu beberapa minggu sejak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka terjadi. Wendy, gadis Korea dan masih sangat muda, meskipun Wendy cukup cantik dan menarik Sehun tidak mungkin menikahi mahasiswi tahun kedua.

"Aku di jodohkan!" Ujar Kris berusaha menjawab keheranan Sehun.

"Dengan putri salah seorang kerabat Ayah. Tapi dengan berbagai cara aku sudah berhasil membujuk Ayah untuk menggantikan diriku denganmu."

"Katakan padaku, seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik? Tubuhnya bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, Kau pasti akan menyukainya, percayalah!" Jawab Kris.

Sehun menelan ludahnya. Seperti apa wanita itu? Kris bilang Sehun pasti akan menyukainya dan seharusnya ia percaya kalau Kris sangat hapal dengan seleranya. Kris tidak mungkin membohonginya.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memandangi surat kabar dengan senyum pahit. Bagaimana mungkin sebanyak itu wartawan yang meliput berita tentang Diplomat playboy itu, tidak ada satupun yang memuat beritanya kecuali siaran langsung saat ia menampar Laki-laki itu di restoran. Ia ingin sekali melihat berita itu, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun yang merupakan teman se- _flat_ nya tidak sempat merekam tayangannya karena Sibuk terperangah heran saat menonton televisi. Lagi-lagi Oh Sehun melakukan hal yang sama, ia menarik semua berita tentang skandalnya. Tapi percuma karena meskipun hanya segelintir orang, yang menyaksikan siaran langsung itu, semuanya akan segera menyebar lewat angin seperti sebelumnya. Oh Sehun beruntung memiliki Kris sebagai pengacaranya, laki-laki itu bertindak sangat cepat dan sangat menguntungkan kliennya. Sebenarnya Luhan merasa sangat terkesan dengan laki-laki itu dan dirinya merasa sangat tertarik. Perpaduan China dan Kanada membuat wajah Kris berseri-seri dan sangat sulit untuk di lupakan terlebih saat dirinya tau kalau Kris dan dirinya sudah di jodohkan. Pemikiran kolot yang menguntungkan, Luhan seperti mendapatkan durian runtuh karena dirinya akan di nikahi oleh senior yang sangat di kaguminya sewaktu kuliah.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada Ibu untuk menikah dengan laki-laki itu kan?" Ten menyapanya.

Adik laki-lakinya itu adalah satu-satunya saudara yang menemani Ibunya di rumah sedangkan Luhan hanya datang sesekali karena Districk Lake terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kerjanya. Pedesaan yang indah ini sudah menjadi tempat dimana Luhan tumbuh sebagai anak perempuan satu-satunya keluarga Xi karena semua saudaranya adalah laki-laki. Dua orang kakak dan satu adik, Ten. Dan sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi tempatnya bertemu dengan calon suaminya yang sudah begitu lama di kaguminya.

"Berjanjilah, kali ini kau akan menikah! Ibu sudah sakit-sakitan dan sangat ingin melihatmu memakai gaun pengantin. Kau selalu memanipulasi semua perjodohan yang di adakan sehingga semua laki-laki itu menolakmu. Meskipun Ibu tidak tau tapi aku tau kalau kau selalu purapura menerima dan mengusahakan agar semua laki-laki yang dijodohkan denganmu menolak, sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Ibu akan sangat kecewa kalau dia tau."

"Kau tenang saja. Kali ini aku tidak akan mengecewakannya!"

Bunyi mesin mobil menderu dan berhenti di depan rumahnya yang bergaya khas pedesaan. Jantung Luhan tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Dia mungkin memang akan menikah di usia muda dan semoga akan bahagia. Demi Ibunya, Luhan akan berhenti bersikap egois dan menjadi anak penurut kali ini. Ini adalah perjodohan pertama yang di jalaninya semenjak Ayahnya meninggal dunia beberapa bulan lalu. Luha sangat tau kalau Ibunya menaruh harapan yang sangat besar terhadap perjodohan kali ini, dan Luhan akan menerimanya. Dia bukanlah gadis yang pandai bergaul untuk menemukan kekasih seprti teman-temanya yang lain. Selama di _flat_ ia bahkan terlalu sering menghabiskan malam sendirian karena Baekhyun selalu pergi bersama pacarnya. Sejak dilahirkan Luhan memang bukan seorang yang pandai untuk bersenang-senang. Ia lebih di kenal karena kekakuanya dan ketajaman bahasanya.

"Kau tidak ingin mengintip dulu?" goda Ten.

Luhan menggeleng. Ia berlari cepat menuju kamar untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik dan itu pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Lebih baik ia sedikit menahan diri untuk melihat calon suaminya. Ia sudah tau seperti apa wajahnya, yang ingin di ketahuinya apakah Kris akan menerimanya dengan baik atau tidak.


	3. Diffrent Person, Diffrent Feeling

VENUS

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Sebuah rumah sederhana di pedesaan Districk Lake, bagi Sehun pemandangan kali ini cukup menarik. Meskipun wanita di pedesaan Eropa tidak semanis wanita-wanita desa di Asia, tapi rata-rata mereka semua masih memiliki keindahan fisik yang luar biasa. Memikirkan kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan seorang gadis desa, Sehun menjadi sangat berbinar-binar dan juga sangat antusias. Tapi sejak kapan dirinya memiliki perasaan yang seperti ini? Bukankah dia tidak ingin menikah jika bukan karena di desak oleh keluarganya. Sehun tidak akan merencanakan lamaranya untuk Kang Seulgi tempo hari jika menuruti kata hatinya. Sekarang desakanya juga bertambah dan sepertinya pilihan untuk segera menikah tidak bisa di elakkan lagi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun mustahil bagi Sehun untuk berhenti, dia tidak akan berhenti menjalankan hobinya. Seorang istri dari desa seharusnya tidak akan bisa banyak membantah tentang hal ini.

"Paman, bagaimana orangnya?" Sehun berbisik kepada pamanya sambil membawa tas yang berisi pakaian mereka.

"Dia cantik tidak?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi tidak terlalu gemuk kan? Tidak terlalu kurus juga kan?" Pamanya berdehem.

"Berhentilah, apa yang sedang kau fikirkan sekarang? Ayo masuk!"

Sehun mengulum senyum penasaranya. Seorang wanita tua berwajah oriental bersama anak laki-lakinya yang kelihatanya tidak asing menyambut mereka dengan bahagia. Nyonya Xi adalah seorang wanita keturunan Korea. dan putranya, Ten meskipun berwajah sangat oriental memiliki rambut dan bola mata yang berwarna gelap seperti Ibunya. Anak itu terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki China-Korea yang berkulit putih bersih, melihat wajahnya mengingatkan Sehun pada seseorang. Tapi entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat-ingat, yang jelas siapa yang akan menjadi tunanganya lebih menarik perhatian di bandingkan apapun sekarang.

Jarak yang jauh membuat Sehun dan pamanya harus menginap disini paling tidak untuk semalam. Nyonya Xi sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar sederhana yang hangat untuk menentang angin musim gugur yang berhembus di luar. Setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya, Sehun dan pamanya turun memenuhi undangan makan siang. Hanya ada tiga orang anggota keluarga, tapi rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar. Ketiganya sekarang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan dan seorang gadis yang sedang membantu Ibunya dengan ceria itu membuat Sehun terperangah. Xi Luhan? Sehun mematung tak menyangka, Xi Luhan untuk pertama kalinya terlihat lebih menarik. Ia menggunakan sebuah jeans ketat dan kamisol tanpa lengan dengan bahan yang kelihatanya tebal berwarna violet. Dua pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya secara serasi, berbeda dengan sikap maskulin yang di tampilkanya selama ini.

"Kalian sudah datang? Silahkan duduk!"

Sehun tersenyum kepada Nyonya Xi, ia dan pamanya kemudian duduk di meja makan dengan sangat bersahaja dan Luhan duduk di hadapanya. Tidak sekalipun Sehun memalingkan pandanganya dari Luhan dan dirinya dapat melihat kalau Luhan mengalami keterkejutan yang sama. Wajahnya yang ceria tadi tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi wajah kaku seperti yang sering Sehun lihat. Seandainya bukan dirinya yang duduk disini, seandainya Kris yang datang, Sehun yakin kalau gadis itu akan terus berusaha untuk terlihat manis sepanjang hari. Sepanjang waktu-waktu di meja makan Sehun tidak bisa menghindar untuk memperhatikan tubuh Luhan, Kamisol itu benar-benar membuatnya tampak menggairahkan. 34DD, Sehun menebak ukuran branya, menakjubkan. Penglihatanya sama sekali tidak salah saat melihat Luhan untuk pertama kalinya meskipun pada saat itu Sehun tidak bisa memperhatikan gadis itu berlama-lama. Sehun tiba-tiba menyentuh pipinya, Semua tamparan Luhan masih bisa di rasakan dengan sangat jelas.

"Zhoumi dan Henry dimana? Mereka tidak ikut makan?" Paman Wu bertanya kepada siapa saja yang bersedia menjawabnya. Perhatian Sehun sempat beralih sementara.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang, Zhoumi dan Henry tidak bisa meninggalkan kedainya karena sekarang sedang sangat ramai." Jawab Nyonya Xi.

Paman Wu menyenggol Sehun yang masih memandangi Luhan tanpa henti sambil terus melahap makananya. "Lihat, Anak ini! Nyonya, sepertinya dia terus memperhatikan putrimu! Dia pasti sedang sangat tertarik."

"Benarkah?" Nyonya Xi terlihat sangat antusias. "Kalau begitu syukurlah. Luhan selalu di tolak setiap kali melakukan perjodohan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan semua laki-laki itu!"

Sehun mendehem setelah menelan makanan yang di kunyahnya. "Di tolak? Ku rasa aku tau sebabnya, dia terlihat sangat kaku!"

"Oh, tidak. Mungkin karena dia sedang tegang sekarang! Dia berjanji akan menikah melalui perjodohan kali ini bila kau tidak menolaknya. Tidak, dia mengatakan janji yang sama setiap kali perjodohan diadakan. Sayangnya seperti yang ku katakan kalau pada akhirnya semua laki-laki menjauhinya. Kau menyukai putriku?"

"Ibu!" Luhan mendesah.

Melihat itu, Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis disudut bibirnya. Hanya sesaat karena berikutnya Sehun berakting kebingungan.

"Apakah aku harus memberi jawaban sekarang?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti setelah kau pulang ke London. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menerima atau menolak, katakan saja pada pamanmu. Kalau kau menerimanya tentu aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali dan semuanya tetap akan aku serahkan kepada kalian berdua."

"Ibu, hentikan!" Luhan mendesah lagi. Ia mungkin merasa malu dengan ucapan Ibunya. Setelah Nyonya Xi diam gadis itu dan adiknya Ten saling pandang penuh makna. Mungkin Luhan sudah menginjak kaki adiknya di bawah meja karena pemuda itu ikut menertawainya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sangat kaku!" Nyonya Xi mengomentari putrinya yang membantunya di bagian belakang rumah. "Dia sangat tampan dan seorang diplomat, dia sangat cocok denganmu!"

"Bukankah seharusnya Kris Wu yang datang? Kenapa harus dirinya?"

"Kau ini bodoh? Kau masih menginginkan pengacara itu untuk datang? Ayahnya bahkan menganggap kau sangat berharga untuk dipasangkan dengan putranya. Dia menggantinya dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih!"

Luhan mendengus pelan. Lebih baik? Inilah akibatnya bila Ibunya tidak suka nonton TV dan terlibat dengan dunia luar, semua orang di Inggris saat ini sedang berbisik-bisik tentang betapa bajinganya Oh Sehun. Dengan wajah tampan dan karir yang gemilang itu, dia sudah menjadi penggoda yang cukup sukses untuk menghabisi entah berapa orang perempuan di atas ranjangnya setiap malam. Sayang sekali hanya sedikit yang menuntut keadilan dari Sehun. Luhan sangat ingin membuka mulut tentang semua ini, tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tidak akan membuat Ibunya khawatir karena Oh Sehun pasti menolak, atau Luhan akan membuat Oh Sehun menolak perjodohan ini.

"Dia cukup tampan, kan? Dan yang paling penting laki-laki itu menyukaimu!"

"Benarkah? Semua laki-laki yang datang juga bersikap seperti itu pada awalnya!"

"Itu karena kau sangat egois. Alasan mereka semua sama saat menolak, kau terlihat sangat kaku dan kata-katamu itu sangat kejam. Berusahalah menjadi wanita yang dia inginkan dan menikahlah!"

Nyonya Xi kemudian menyerahkan dua tumpukan selimut kepada Luhan dengan hati-hati.

"Kau antarkan ke kamar mereka, sana!"

Luhan lagi-lagi mendesah. Dengan malas dirinya mengantarkan kedua selimut itu kelantai dua, mungkin ia akan membawa selimut itu kekamarnya dulu untuk mengganti pakaian meskipun itu harus membuatnya bolak-balik. Jadi wanita yang di inginkan Oh Sehun? Apa dirinya harus membuka pakaianya di depan laki-laki itu? Ibunya juga akan segera kena serangan Jantung kalau dia mengetahui seperti apa wanita yang di inginkan Sehun. Luhan menggenggam selimut erat. Begitu menaiki tangga genggamanya mengendor saat melihat Sehun keluar dari kamar tamu, ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mungkin akan menyusul pamanya kehalaman. Yang bisa Luhan lakukan sekarang hanya pura-pura tidak tau dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya, barulah ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengantarkan selimut.

Gadis itu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena merasa gugup, kenapa ia gugup seperti sekarang, karena Sehun sedang memandanginya dan menghalangi jalanya sebisa mungkin. Luhan menghela nafas lalu memandang Sehun kesal.

"Tidak bisa minggir?" Luhan berkata dengan nada sinis meskipun suaranya tidak selantang yang biasa di lakukanya terhadap Sehun.

"Kebetulan sekali, Aku ingin menemuimu!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu apapun yang terjadi. Jadi lakukan apa yang ku katakan, Tolak perjodohan ini dan menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang! Aku harus segera kekamarku!"

Sehun memandang ke belakang sekilas, pintu yang berada diujung itu ternyata milik Luhan? Tapi melihat selimut yang Luhan bawa, Sehun menduga kalau seharusnya selimut itu di bawa ke kamar tamu. Luhan hanya berusaha menghindar dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, Sehun bisa merasakanya.

"Selimut itu, harusnya kau bawa ke kamarku kan?"

"Tidak, ini untukku sendiri!" Luhan segera menutup mulutnya.

Kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seharusnya ia memberikan selimut itu kepada Sehun agar tidak perlu masuk kekamar tamu dan meletakkanya sendiri di tempat tidur laki-laki itu.

"Untukmu sendiri? Kau kekurangan selimut?"

"Tentu saja, musim dingin akan segera tiba dan aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Aku butuh tambahan selimut!"

Lagi-lagi Luhan berbohong. Bukan orang yang pandai berbohong karena kegugupanya sangat terlihat jelas. Luhan menunduk saat melihat Sehun tersenyum padanya, Senyuman yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan dengan orang ini?.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku menghangatkanmu!" Sehun beraksi cepat. Karena sesaat kemudian Luhan sudah ditarik kedalam kamar dan merasakan bunyi pintu tertutup di belakangnya. Gadis itu menggenggam selimut yang di bawanya semakin erat, tidak lama karena selimut itu segera terjatuh kelantai ketika menyadari Oh Sehun sudah memandangi setiap inci tubuhnya. Ia bergerak selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Luhan tapi gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia sedang berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan memasang wajah tergalaknya. Luhan mulai merasa terintimidasi meskipun ia terus berusaha menantang dan memandang wajah Sehun dengan pandangan tidak suka. Perlahan-lahan ia mundur dan berusaha menjaga jarak.

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Lihat dirimu! Ternyata kau sangat cantik. Kau berdandan seperti ini untukku?"

"Kalau aku tau yang datang adalah kau, aku tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini!"

"Jadi, kau berdandan seperti ini demi Kris?" Sehun tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan. "Harusnya kau tidak menggunakan camisole dengan bahu selebar ini." Ia menyentuh pundak Luhan dengan satu jarinya sehingga Luhan mundur selangkah lagi dan membuatnya jatuh ke tempat tidur. Gadis itu terpekik kecil saat Sehun sudah merangkak di atas tubuhnya dan menyentuh dadanya.

"Tapi aku suka tali yang ini,"

"Kau mau memakai camisole _?_ Aku punya banyak!"

Sehun tertawa lagi. Luhan masih berusaha mengejek dalam situasi segawat ini. "Kau punya banyak? Menarik! Bagaimana kalau tali ini ku buka?" sebelah tangan Sehun terangkat menarik ikatan camisole satu demi satu dan berhenti ketika Luhan menepis tanganya.

"Kau mau bersikap kurang ajar padaku?"

"Lalu kenapa tidak teriak? Kau menyukainya kan? Katakan saja!" pandangan mata Sehun semakin terlihat bergairah. Terlebih saat melihat leher Luhan yang bergerak karena menelan ludah, pandanganya kemudian turun ke camisole yang sudah terbuka sebagian dan memamerkan payudara Luhan lebih banyak lagi.

"Kau sangat pandai menuntut kan? Kalau di tempat tidur, sekuat apa tuntutanmu?"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang menghalangi pandanganya dan menekanya kuat keatas ranjang. Ia kemudian menarik tali camisole yang ketiga dan keempat dengan giginya. Menggairahkan sekali dan sekarang dirinya sangat terangsang. Tapi bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Sehun menarik dirinya dari ranjang dan berdiri menghadap pamanya dengan nafas tergengah-engah. Luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia berdiri dan menghadap dinding untuk mengikat kembali ikatan camisolenya yang di lepaskan oleh Sehun.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Paman Wu menatap Sehun dan Luhan bergantian dengan sangat heran. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab hingga Luhan berbalik dengan pakaianya yang sudah kembali utuh lalu mengambil selimut yang berserakan di lantai.

"Aku mengantarkan selimut, Paman!" Meskipun Luhan berusaha untuk tampak biasa tapi dari suaranya barusan Paman Wu bisa merasakan kegugupanya yang luar biasa. "Tapi selimutnya terjatuh, aku akan menggantinya. Permisi!"

Paman Wu tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Luhan keluar dari kamar itu. Ia memandang Sehun lagi dan menutup pintu.

"Kau mau melakukan apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?"

"Aku hanya bermain-main sedikit. Tenanglah paman, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kau nyaris menelanjanginya!"

"Paman, dia menyukainya! Dia tidak berteriak kan?"

Paman Wu memukul kepala Sehun keras sehingga laki-laki itu mengaduh.

"Dia wanita terhormat. Mana mungkin dia akan berteriak begitu saja di rumahnya sendiri. Ibunya bisa kena serangan Jantung kalau mengetahui kelakuanmu ini!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun sangat berharap bisa melihat Luhan lagi. Tapi pagi ini Luhan sama sekali tidak muncul hingga saat kepulanganya tiba. Gadis itu ternyata sudah kembali ke London pagi-pagi sekali karena harus segera bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga sampai di _flat_ milik Kris, Sehun nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi selain kejadian kemarin, melihat Xi Luhan di atas ranjang membuatnya sangat bergairah. Gadis yang galak ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa sangat berapi-api seperti ini? Dia sama sekali tak menyangka, tubuh Luhan sangat wangi dan rambutnya selembut sutra. Ukuran payudara dan pinggul yang sempurna semakin memperkaya khayalanya. Kedua hal terakhir sudah sangat lama Sehun ketahui, tapi kemarin adalah saat yang paling tidak pernah di sangka-sangka dalam hidupnya karena dapat melihat payudara Luhan secara langsung. Seandainya Paman Wu tidak datang… Sehun mengerang.

"Kau kenapa?" Kris menyadarkanya.

Sepupunya itu sedang asyik membaca buku sambil duduk di sebelahnya. Hari ini anak itu tidak bekerja, Kris tidak akan pernah datang ke kantor saat ia di minta mengurusi masalah kliennya, dan berkali-kali Sehun selalu menjadi alasanya untuk bolos kerja.

"Sejak tiba disini kau terus melamun, sekarang malah mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh! Jangan bilang kau ditampar lagi oleh Xi Luhan!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah khusus itu seperti biasa." Sehun tersenyum getir. Seandainya dia dan Luhan bertemu lagi, gadis itu pasti akan melakukanya. Hal itu bisa di pastikan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau wanita itu adalah Xi Luhan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Dia menolakmu?"

"Kata Ibunya, pengacara gila itu tidak pernah menolak perjodohan. Pihak laki-laki yang selalu menolak. Tapi setelah ia memerintahkan aku untuk menolak perjodohan itu, aku mengerti sebabnya. Dia pasti mengancam semua laki-laki yang sudah menjalani perjodohan denganya seperti yang di lakukanya padaku!"

"Benarkah kalau dia juga melakukan itu kepadamu? Luar biasa sekali dia!"

"Dia sangat menarik, saat perjodohan Xi Luhan benar-benar berdandan dengan cantik, ia memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan jelas, memakai camisole bertali dan tidak menggunakan bra. Seksi sekali!"

Kris yang tadi tersenyum tiba-tiba kehilangan binarnya. Sehun masih berfikiran seperti itu? Kenapa Luhan berdandan tidak biasa untuk Sehun.

"Saat kuliah beberapa orang temanya memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Venus karena tubuhnya dan juga kecantikannya yang luar biasa itu."

"Iya! Dia seperti Venus, dewi kecantikan."

Sehun terdengar semakin antusias. Bagaimana bila Luhan tidak mengenakan pakaianya? Bagaimana bila ia mengenakan camisolenya tadi setiap hari? Sehun ingat kalau Luhan memang selalu melakukan itu. Di balik jas dan blazernya, gadis itu selalu menggunakan camisole tapi tidak terlalu menonjol karena penampilan maskulinya lebih dominan.

"Kau akan menikah denganya?"

"Kau fikir aku gila?" Sehun mengerang lagi. "Aku tidak akan menikah denganya karena ia terlalu cerdas dan galak untuk menjadi istriku! Xi Luhan bisa mematikan petualangan cintaku! Tapi aku akan bermain-main sebentar, Aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku sebagai balasan tamparan demi tamparan yang selalu dilayangkanya. Sebagai akibat karena sudah berani-beraninya membangkitkan gairahku!"

Kris mendengus, ia pasti akan merasa semakin bersalah kepada Luhan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia akan menemui Luhan di kantor besok, Kris harus membicarakan sesuatu.

"Utamakan pernikahanmu!" Kris bersuara lagi.

"Menikah itu gampang, aku bisa memilih wanita mana saja yang kusukai, tapi seperti yang ku bilang kalau aku ingin bersenang-senang dulu!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan sekarang sudah benar-benar kalut, Bayangan tentang Oh Sehun yang mengerjainya di rumah Ibunya mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang sama sekali. Laki-laki itu pasti tertawa dibelakangnya dengan sangat puas. Kemarin dia benar-benar nekad untuk pulang sendirian pagi-pagi buta agar tidak melihat wajah orang itu lagi seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bila Sehun menerima perjodohan itu? Apa yang harus Luhan lakukan setelah ini? Tapi rasanya mustahil Sehun akan bersedia menikah denganya. Menikah dengan Luhan berarti mengorbankan kehidupan bersenang-senangnya karena Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka berbagi apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, beberapa orang di kantor mungkin sudah pulang kerumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Tapi map-map yang menumpuk dihadapanya sama sekali tidak ingin di tinggalkan.

"Kau masih bekerja?"

Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dimana Luhan duduk seorang diri sekarang, Kris. Luhan mengusahakan sebuah senyum. Meskipun tidak menjawab apa-apa Luhan mengembangkan tangan memperlihatkan tumpukan map yang ada di atas mejanya lalu angkat bahu.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja?"

"Kalau ku bawa pulang, aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah dibandingkan di kantor."

"Kalau begitu apa salahnya? Yang penting semua pekerjaan kita selesai dengan baik." Kris mendekati Luhan dan mengangkat tumpukan map itu dari atas meja. "Kita pulang! Ayo ku antar!"

Luhan terperangah, Kris sama sekali tidak bertanya apakah Luhan bermaksud untung pulang atau tidak. Laki-laki itu membawa semua pekerjaan milik Luhan keluar kantor dan Luhan mau tidak mau menyusul. Kris memaksa, tapi ia melakukan itu karena sangat memperdulikan Luhan, hal yang semakin membuat Luhan kesal pada kejadian perjodohan itu. Perlahan-lahan Luhan membuka pintu mobil Kris dan duduk disebelahnya lalu menikmati perjalanan yang tidak terlalu terburu-buru menuju _flat_ nya. Baekhyun seharusnya ada dirumah hari ini, dia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Luhan sendirian seperti malam kemarin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bertanya ini, tapi sungguh aku ingin tau!" Kris memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Bagaimana dengan perjodohan weekend kemarin?"

Luhan mendesah, Kris tau gadis itu sangat tidak suka membahas semuanya, Sehun pasti sudah membuatnya kesal. Menyadari kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang selalu di peranginya itu adalah pukulan yang berat baginya. Tapi Luhan tetap menjawab meskipun dengan malas, ia tidak ingin membuat Kris kecewa.

"Buruk!"

Mendengar jawaban yang singkat itu, Kris spontan tertawa.

"Buruk? Karena Oh Sehun ?"

"Seharusnya kau yang datang, kan? Kenapa dia yang datang?"

"Kau sangat berharap aku yang datang?"

Luhan memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali menoleh ke jalanan yang masih ramai. "Tidak juga, tapi ku rasa kau jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dia!"

"Kenapa?"

"Apa lagi? Karena dia seorang penggoda. Entah berapa banyak wanita yang di habisinya dan aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskan hidup dengan orang yang seperti itu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tergoda padanya?" Kris berkata dengan nada yang berbeda, mungkin Luhan menyadari perubahanya sehingga membuat gadis itu memandangnya meskipun sangat sebentar sekali. Luhan tidak menjawab apa-apa selain hembusan Nafas, cukup untuk membuat Kris tersenyum getir. "Ayolah, kau sendiri juga tau kalau hampir semua laki-laki memiliki sikap yang sama. Sehun hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia pernah berurusan dengan artis yang menjadi penyebab kau menamparnya untuk pertama kali di tahun ini! Lagi pula suatu keajaiban bila Sehun menggoda, para wanitalah yang mendekatinya. Sedangkan aku, beberapa kali melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Artinya aku lebih buruk di bandingkan dengan Sehun, Kan?"

 _Dia sudah menggodaku!_ Pikir Luhan, dia ingin meneriakkan itu. Namun ia memilih untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang lain. "Kau membelanya karena kau saudaranya!"

"Astaga!" Kris pura-pura kesal dengan perkataan Luhan barusan. "Percayalah, aku juga orang yang sama jika kau menganggapku lebih baik darinya. Sekali lagi, Sehun hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia berurusan dengan artis itu. Seandainya saat itu yang berhubungan dengan klienmu adalah aku, maka yang kau tampar berkali-kali itu sudah pasti wajahku!"

"Setidaknya kau tidak pernah…" Luhan diam, dia tidak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya sedikitpun. Meskipun ia tau Kris sedang memandangnya heran, Luhan tidak akan pernah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada orang lain. "Dia pasti menolak perjodohan itu kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menerimanya?"

Luhan menatap Kris lebih lama, laju mobil sudah berhenti dan tanpa terasa Luhan sudah sampai di depan gedung _flat_ nya. Mendengar perkataan Kris membuatnya semakin terganggu oleh perasaan takut. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk membuat Luhan tenang, tapi sudah terlambat. Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa tenang setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau tidak akan pernah terjadi apa-apa padamu bila dia menerimanya. Jika tidak, aku bersumpah akan menyesali diriku karena menyerahkan dirimu kepada Oh Sehun !" Kris menarik nafasnya dalam untuk menenangkan diri, sedetik kemudian menyentuh kepala Luhan sebentar. "Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, membiarkanya mendekatimu karena kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang selalu bisa memberikanya pelajaran. Karena itu, teruslah memberi pelajaran kepada Oh Sehun karena dia tidak akan berhenti jika bukan dirimu yang menghentikan."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jangan pernah tundukkan wajahmu sekalipun kepadanya. Luhan, kau harus berani menunjukkan kekejamanmu kepada Sehun. Dengan begitu pada akhirnya hanya akan ada dua hal yang mungkin terjadi; dia memutuskan pertunangan lebih dulu, atau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!".


	4. Rude Fiance Ever After

**VENUS**

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Luhan berusaha menyimpan baik-baik nasihat Kris dalam otaknya. Tentu saja kedua hal itu menguntungkan bagi Luhan. Bila akhirnya dia dan Sehun akan menikahpun, Sehun seharusnya mengubah sikapnya. Ia tersenyum sekilas lalu berterima kasih dan keluar dari mobil sambil memeluk map-mapnya. _Flat_ nya tidak memiliki lift, jadi Luhan harus menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga ia sampai di lantai tiga dimana dirinya dan Baekhyun tinggal. Ada perasaan aneh saat dirinya dan Kris berbincang-bincang tadi, ucapan Kris membuat Luhan diliputi perasaan yang misterius. Luhan berhenti melangkah. Ponselnya berdering dan itu adalah telpon dari Baekhyun, teman serumahnya.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa pulangnya lama?" Baekhyun menyerang seketika sebelum Luhan sempat berbicara.

"Aku lembur dan harus mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi aku akan berada di depan pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit!"

"Baiklah!" Baekhyun lalu menutup telpon.

Luhan sekarang benar-benar sudah berhenti di depan pintu _flat_ nya dan bersiap masuk. Sekilas ia melirik ke _flat_ sebelah yang lampunya masih menyala terang. Ia kenal dengan wanita yang tinggal disana, wanita itu tidak pernah menyalakan lampu sebelum tengah malam karena ia baru pulang bekerja pada jam-jamnya orang tidur. Ia mengangkat bahu, mungkin wanita Prancis yang bernama Solaire itu sedang tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Selamat datang!" Baekhyun membukakan pintu dengan riang lalu memeluk Luhan erat-erat. "Kau jahat sekali, kenapa tidak memberitahu padaku?"

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat, ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Luhan harus memberi tahunya tentang apa? Tapi begitu melihat Sehun berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun, Luhan rasa ia tau apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Yang jelas saat ini Luhan sama sekali tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya menunggu sampai Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanya dan memandang Sehun yang medekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta di jemput, aku pasti menjemput!"

Luhan berdesis samar mendengar ucapan manis Sehun barusan.

"Aku pulang bersama…" Sepertinya Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Sehun kalau dirinya pulang bersama Kris. Bagaimana bila Sehun sampai punya ide untuk meminta Kris memberitahunya kapan dan jam berapa Luhan pulang lalu membayar orang untuk menculik, memukuli, lalu membuangnya ke laut? Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Mungkin pikiran anehnya sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Siapa?" Sehun membantu Luhan membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Supir taksi!"

Sehun lagi-lagi tersenyum misterius. Senyum yang sama dengan senyuman yang membuat Luhan tidak bisa berfikir seperti waktu itu. Ia membenci keadaan seperti ini, dan membenci Sehun. Laki-laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa bodoh dan kehilangan akal sehingga ia merelakan Sehun menggenggam tanganya begitu saja. Luhan berusaha memulihkan kembali indranya dan berhasil, tapi hanya sementara. Ia kembali bingung saat melihat tangan Sehun sudah menyelipkan sebuah cincin di jarinya. Sebuah cincin bermata ruby merah yang bersinar-sinar di terangi lampu.

"Maaf karena aku terlambat memberikan cincin pertunangan kita." Sehun kemudian mengangkat tanganya dan memperlihatkan cincin dengan model serupa tanpa ruby.

"Apa maksudmu!"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Sehun tersenyum lagi sehingga membuat Luhan merasa lumpuh. Ia mencium kening Luhan dengan mesra.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya. Kau sudah berhasil membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu." Ia mengedipkan mata.

Luhan tau kalau kedipan itu menjurus pada saat dimana Sehun melepaskan seluruh tali camisole yang dikenakanya pada weekend kemarin. Laki-laki itu benar-benar menerimanya? Jadi Kris sebenarnya sedang memberi petunjuk tentang hal ini kepadanya.

"Aku tidur dulu, karena besok pagi harus segera bekerja!"

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku dicintai banyak wanita? Kau takut terserang cemburu setiap waktu? Kebiasaanku mungkin tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menguranginya!"

"Aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku."

Sehun merespon ancaman Luhan dengan angkat bahu. "Baiklah, selama kau mengenakan cincin itu berarti Aku adalah milikmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya!" Kali ini Sehun benar-benar meninggalkanya untuk masuk ke _Flat_ sebelah.

Luhan masih setengah sadar saat Baekhun menariknya kedalam rumah dan memaksanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Sehun benar-benar menerima perjodohan itu? Luhan mencubit lenganya dan meringis sakit. Ia tidak bermimpi. Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalau dia menjadi milik Luhan dan begitu juga sebaliknya sebelum memasuki _flat_ sebelah. _Flat_ nyonya Solaire. Tunggu dulu, _flat_ nyonya Solaire? Apa yang dilakukanya disana? Jangan katakan kalau nyonya Solaire juga selirnya!

"Apa yang dilakukanya disini, apa hubunganya dengan nyonya Solaire?" Luhan bertanya kepada Baekhyun yang sudah kembali duduk disebelahnya sambil membawakan segelas air putih dan memberikanya kepada Luhan. "Jangan katakan kalau dia dan nyonya Solaire…apa yang dia fikirkan?"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Baekhyun tergelak. "Kau jangan berprasangka buruk, dia pindah ke _flat_ sebelah sore ini dan wanita Prancis itu sudah pergi pada jum'at lalu. Makanya jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau jadi ketinggalan banyak informasi. Katanya dia tidak ingin jauh darimu."

"Apakah dia gila?"

"Tentu saja ku fikir dia gila saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sudah bertunangan denganya mengingat kalian berdua bermusuhan. Saat ku tanya apakah terjadi sesuatu, dia hanya tersenyum. Artinya iya kan? Memang terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua kan?"

Luhan mengerang. Sepertinya hidupnya memang tidak akan pernah tenang, dia akan sibuk memikirkan masalah ini dan mungkin tidak akan tidur semalaman. Luhan memandangi map-map yang ada disampingnya, ia tidak yakin akan menyentuhnya malam ini.

"Ibuku memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya, hanya itu! Dan aku tidak yakin kalau pertunangan ini bisa bertahan lama karena aku bisa saja membunuhnya kalau melihat laki-laki itu membawa perempuan lain ke _flat_ nya. Kau taukan? Kalau aku tidak suka membagi milikku!"

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tertawa. Semua perkataan Luhan terdengar lucu baginya malam ini. "Aku tau, itu yang mendasari alasanmu tidak menyukainya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bisa menolak laki-laki sepertinya? Tampan, kaya, berprestasi, semua wanita akan mendekatinya dan laki-laki yang seperti dia bukan hanya _Oppa_ seorang. Aku percaya _Oppa_ orang yang baik!"

" _Oppa ?_ Kau memanggilnya _Oppa_?" Luhan memutar bola matanya.

Kelihatanya Baekhyun benar, tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang bisa menolak Oh Sehun dengan segala pesonanya. Termasuk Baekhyun sendiri yang kelihatanya juga mengagumi Sehun tanpa disadarinya. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sekarang setelah ia memberikan dukungannya pada Luhan untuk memerangi Sehun selama ini? sebagai seorang dokter kandungan bukan sekali dua kali dia mengeluh karena banyak sekali wanita yang datang untuk mengugurkan kandungannya dan itu disebabkan oleh Sehun. Laki-laki yang seperti dia cukup banyak, dan Kris juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Benarkah Kris juga laki-laki dengan jenis yang sama seperti Oh Sehun? Luhan mendengus kesal, meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja kemudian membawa map dan tasnya kedalam kamar. Untuk beberapa saat ia memandangi cinicin pertunanganya yang di berikan oleh Sehun barusan. Melihat itu malah semakin membuatnya marah sehingga Luhan melepas cincin itu dan melemparkanya kedalam laci meja tulis di sudut ruangan.

.

.

.

.

Bertemu dengan Sehun setiap hari adalah beban yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Pagi hari, Luhan harus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bangun lebih pagi dan berangkat kerja lebih awal asalkan tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. Pada malam hari saat Baekhyun ada dirumah, Luhan tidak bisa menolak untuk melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun mengobrol dan dirinya hanya bisa diam agar Sehun sadar bahwa Luhan tidak suka dengan kehadiranya. Belum lagi sikap-sikap tidak menyenangkan yang harus di terimanya. Sehun selalu menggodanya meskipun dengan sesuatu yang kecil. Menggenggam tangan misalnya, dan laki-laki itu selalu melakukanya setiap kali dia datang kerumah dengan membawa berkaleng-kaleng minuman dan tidak akan pulang sampai semuanya habis. Selama itu, Luhan harus merelakan tanganya untuk terus berada dalam genggaman Sehun. Menolak adalah kata-kata yang paling kuat yang pernah terfikirkan tapi tidak pernah sanggup untuk Luhan lakukan. Tapi selama semuanya itu tidak mengganggunya tidak akan pernah jadi masalah, Sehun pun tidak datang setiap hari kerumahnya dan terkadang seminggu penuh Sehun tidak akan Luhan lihat sepulang kerja.

Mengenai Sehun dan banyak perempuan-perempuanya, tidak pernah membuat Luhan pusing seperti hari ini. Luhan berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal karena laki-laki itu mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia sedang bercinta, tentu saja begitu. Luhan mengambil i-pod di laci meja tulis dan berusaha mengalihkan pendengaranya ke beberapa jenis musik yang mungkin bisa membantu. Tidak berhasil, karena Luhan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bila ada keributan. Mengerjakan pekerjaanya sambil mendengarkan musik sepertinya bukan ide bagus. Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan mematikan I-pod yang membuat pekerjaan Luhan malah semakin kacau. Bunyi musik berhenti dan desahan-demi desahan kembali mengganggu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur!" Baekhyun berbisik. "Mereka keras sekali, membuatku iri!"

Mata Luhan membesar mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan. "Iri?"

"Sikapmu seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah melakukanya saja!" Baekhyun berbisik polos.

Mendengar itu Luhan mengerang. Bukan masalah itu yang mengganggu, ia sama sekali tidak iri! pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakanya kali ini benar-benar sudah deadline dan ia bahkan belum mengerjakanya lebih dari enam puluh persennya. Luhan bahkan tidak yakin akan selesai dalam tiga hari kedepan. Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Pekerjaanya di ganggu oleh suara-suara berisik tunanganya yang bercinta dengan wanita lain pada tengah malam seperti ini?.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!"

Ia kemudian mengaduk-aduk meja tulisnya dan menemukan cincin bermata ruby, cincin tunanganya. Setelah mengenakanya, Luhan beranjak pergi ke _flat_ sebelah. Baekhyun terperangah tak menyangka saat melihat Luhan menggedor-gedor pintu _flat_ Sehun dengan brutal, kelakuanya ini bisa membangunkan semua tetangga. Untungnya tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Baekhyun untuk merasa tidak enak karena Sehun segera keluar hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendeknya. Laki-laki itu memandang mereka gusar.

"Untuk apa mengganggu malam-malam begini?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia langsung masuk kedalam _flat_ Sehun tanpa permisi. Baekhyun hanya bisa angkat bahu saat Sehun memandangnya penuh tanya dan secepat mungkin menyusul Luhan masuk ke kamar pribadi Sehun. Xi Luhan sedang menarik rambut seorang wanita yang hampir bugil di atas tempat tidur. Mulutnya dengan kejam mencaci maki, pemandangan yang langka. Luhan sudah lama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata sadisnya. Wanita itu mencoba berontak tapi tidak begitu kuat, hasrat sudah membuatnya melemah.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba datang lagi atau mendekati tunanganku!" Luhan berteriak. Ia memperlihatkan cincin di tanganya yang mirip dengan cincin yang dikenakan Sehun. "Sekarang cepat kenakan pakaianmu atau kau, ku usir dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti sekarang!"

Wanita itu memandang Sehun gugup, tapi melihat Sehun tidak melakukan apa-apa dan kelihatanya ia kecewa. Secepat mungkin ia berusaha mengenakan pakaianya dan segera berlari keluar _flat_ sambil menangis. Malam ini dia sudah di permalukan, mustahil bila dia tidak merasa kecewa kepada Oh Sehun yang bahkan tidak membelanya. Xi Luhan tersenyum menang lalu mengangkat wajahnya dihadapan Sehun.

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku. Seharusnya kau menyesal karena menerima perjodohan itu!"

Sehun memandangnya penuh dendam. Wanita ini sudah mengganggu privasinya dengan cara yang luar biasa, mungkin diluar pintu _flat_ nya ada beberapa orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat keributan yang sudah di timbulkan Luhan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau merasa terganggu?"

"Karena suara kalian mengganggu pekerjaanku!" Luhan membentak. "Aku harap untuk tiga hari kedepan kau tidak mengganggu pekerjaanku dengan ini. Kalau hasratmu tidak bisa ditahan, kenapa tidak kau bawa saja wanita-wanita itu ke hotel?" Ia beranjak pergi kembali ke _flat_ nya dan menyeruak kerumunan orang.

Sehun mendesah kesal. Hari ini Luhan sudah mempermalukanya dan dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia mengambil kimononya dan mengganjal pintu _flat_ sebelum Luhan menutupnya.

"Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan aku!" desisnya.

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik, lalu berusaha menutup pintu _flat_ nya dengan kasar. Sesegera mungkin ia kembali kekamarnya dan tidur lebih cepat dari rencana. Ia harap besok bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan lebih baik. Sayangnya keributan itu tidak bisa membuat Luhan tidur begitu saja sehingga ia harus bangun kesiangan dan memakan hamburger sebagai sarapan sambil berlarian mengejar taksi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau lembur lagi malam ini? Mau ku buatkan kopi?"

Baekhyun meyapanya saat Luhan baru saja memasuki pintu kamarnya. Luhan sudah berusaha mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang tersisa di kantor hingga ia harus pulang malam hari ini. Setidaknya, pekerjaan hanya tersisa sedikit dan dirinya bisa tidur tepat jam sembilan malam ini. Luhan membuka Blazer abu-abu dan roknya, lalu segera duduk diatas kursi meja tulis.

"Boleh, kalau tidak merepotkan!"

Baekhyun beranjak ke dapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan secangkir kopi. Ia kelihatanya akan menemani Luhan seperti biasa sambil membaca novel. Tidak kurang dari setengah jam kemudian suara gaduh di ruangan sebelah terdengar lagi. Luhan dan Baekhyun saling pandang, lalu menyeringai.

"Telpon saja! Minta dia mengecilkan suaranya!"

Luhan mengambil tas Gucci-nya dan merogohnya beberapa saat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ponselnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana benda itu di letakkannya. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

"Dimana ya?"

"Apa?"

"Ponselku! Coba kau telpon, semoga saja deringnya bisa membantuku untuk menemukanya!"

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan memainkan ponselnya dengan segera. Ia mencoba menelpon ponsel Luhan tapi tidak ada bunyi. Luhan menggeleng,

"Tidak ada bunyinya kan? Tapi ponselmu masih aktif memangnya kau tinggalkan dimana?"

Luhan kembali berusaha mengingat-ingat. Suara-suara di _flat_ sebelah semakin Intents dan membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia mengerang, Luhan tidak tahan lagi dan Sehun harus siap bila kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Ia kembali merogoh mejanya dan berusaha menemukan cincin pertunanganya. Setelah memakainya Luhan melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun keras.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Luhan memandang tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia hanya menggunakan camisole sutra berwarna oranye dengan renda tebal yang meliputi bagian dadanya. Celana pendek _skin-fit_ dengan warna senada menyelaraskan penampilanya. Meskipun ia terlihat cantik, Luhan tidak akan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini bahkan untuk keluar kamar seperti yang sekarang di lakukanya tanpa sadar. Sehun membuatnya kesal. Secepat mungkin ia meraih kimono sutra marun yang tergantung dibelakang pintu lalu mengenakanya.

"Baek, kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan mencari ponselmu saja!"

"Baiklah,"

Luhan melangkah dan langkahnya terhenti lagi saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

"Luhan ! Cobalah untuk tidak membuat keributan kali ini. Jangan sampai tetangga-tetangga kita terganggu dan mengusir kita keluar malam ini juga!"

Mendengar itu setidaknya Luhan masih bisa tersenyum. Ia berjalan cepat dan mengetuk pintu _flat_ Sehun lebih sopan. Tapi kesopanan membuatnya menunggu lebih dari semenit hingga akhirnya Sehun membuka pintu dan menatap Luhan dengan malas.

"Aku baru saja memulainya. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku selesai?" Ujar Sehun geram.

"Kau menggangguku! Jadi ini caramu membuatku mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dengan mengingatmu? Tuan Oh, ini tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa."

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Karena kau menggangguku dengan cara yang sama, aku pastikan akan menyelesaikanya dengan cara yang sama juga!" Luhan baru saja memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar, tapi wanita baru yang berbeda lagi keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Pakaianya masih lengkap hanya terlihat sedikit lebih kusut saja.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya sopan. "Apa kami mengganggu?"

"Nona, bisakah kau meninggalkan tempat ini?" Kali ini Luhan lebih tenang. Lawan bicaranya sekarang kelihatanya bukan wanita murahan yang biasa Sehun bawa ke _flat_ seperti sebelumnya. "Karena Oh Sehun adalah tunanganku!"

"Benarkah?" wanita itu kelihatan cukup terkejut, ia memandang Sehun heran. "Betul begitu?" Sehun mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku terlarang untuk melakukan ini kan?"

Wanita itu memegangi kepalanya. "Tapi tunanganmu kelihatanya tidak berfikir begitu! Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini kalau harus menyakiti hati perempuan lain!"

Luhan berdesis sinis. Dia takut menyakiti perempuan lain? Tentu saja, Sehun sudah menipunya karena wanita itu kelihatanya tidak tau bahwa laki-laki yang hampir saja tidur denganya sudah bertunangan. Meskipun tampaknya sangat kecewa, wanita itu tetap berjalan anggun menuju kamar dan kembali dengan high heels dan mantelnya. Sebelum pergi ia meminta maaf setulus hati kepada Luhan dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bermaksud untu merebut tunanganya. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu Luhan merasa tidak enak, sebisa mungkin Luhan berusaha untuk tersenyum dengan hormat dan memandangi wanita itu hingga bayanganya menghilang.

"Kali ini apa?" Sehun menatapnya geram.

"Kau lihat sekarang jam berapa? Jam delapan malam dan kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada jam-jam seperti ini dengan suara keras? Apa kau tidak malu di dengar tetangga yang lain?"

"Kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku. Kau akan menderita dengan keputusanmu untuk bertunangan denganku! Berhentilah berpura-pura, katakan kepada pamanmu kalau pertunangan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi dan pergi dari hidupku!"

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dengan kasar lalu memandang cincin bermata merah yang bersarang dengan indah di jari manisnya.

"Bagaimana bunyi perjanjian kita? Selama kau memakai cincin ini aku adalah milikmu, tapi kau selalu menggunakan cinicin ini pada saat kau ingin menggangguku!" Sehun kemudian mendekatkan tangan Luhan kemulutnya lalu menggigit cincin itu sehingga jari manis Luhan benar-benar terjepit, gadis itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau melupakan satu hal, Nona Xi ! Selama kau mengenakan cincin ini, kau juga milikku!"

Luhan terpaku, ia hanya bisa memandangi Sehun yang menutup pintu _flat_ dengan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras. Laki-laki itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya hari ini di hadapan Luhan dan seperti biasa senyuman itu membuatnya kehilangan akal tapi tidak cukup membuatnya bodoh dan tidak melawan saat Sehun melepaskan kimononya dengan paksa. Sehun tidak berhasil, setiap kali ia melangkah maju Luhan akan mundur dan menjaga jarak. Setidaknya sampai punggung Luhan menyentuh dinding di sebelah pintu kamar pribadi Sehun yang agak terbuka. Ia menelan ludah lalu berusaha memegangi leher kimononya saat wajah Sehun semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa, Nonan Xi ? Kau ingin melakukanya di dalam kamar? Kurasa tidak perlu karena ruangan ini cukup luas untuk kita jelajahi!"

Luhan benar-benar terkesiap saat lengan Sehun merangkul punggungnya, kedua tanganya yang tadi berada di leher sekarang sudah jatuh tertelungkup di dada Sehun. Luhan berusaha untuk protes tapi kata-katanya berhasil di rampas oleh Sehun saat laki-laki itu menemukan bibirnya dan segera melumatnya dengan liar, Luhan ingin berteriak tapi Sehun cukup pandai mengambil kesempatan dengan menjejalkan lidahnya memenuhi rongga mulut Luhan. Gadis itu bersumpah ia sedang berusaha melawan, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah dan semua sentuhan Sehun pada akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. Ia merelakan saat kimononya ditanggalkan dari tubuhnya dan membalas cumbuan Sehun sebisanya. Sebelah lengan Sehun menekan punggungnya agar Luhan tidak mundur dan bisa lebih rapat lagi menempel padanya. Bukan hanya itu, tanganya yang satu lagi mengangkat pinggul gadis itu agar sejajar dengan bagian tubuhnya yang mengeras di pangkal paha. Kaki Luhan bahkan tidak lagi menginjak lantai, Sehun cukup kuat untuk membuatnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi sensual yang sangat tidak bisa dielakkan. Tapi perilaku Sehun berhenti saat mendengar pintu di ketuk kencang, ia melepaskan rangkulanya dari Luhan dan membiarkan gadis itu mengenakan kimono sutranya kembali. Setelah itu, Sehun bergegas membuka pintu dan menatap Kris dengan kesal. Sepupunya datang diwaktu yang sangat tidak tepat. Kris menyadari pandangan tidak suka Sehun kepadanya, melihat penampilannya, Kris tau kalau sepupunya itu sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan seorang perempuan. Tapi Kris tidak perduli, ia tetap melangkah masuk dan tekejut saat melihat Luhan dalam keadaan yang sangat kusut. Sekali lagi ia memandang Sehun, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kris berusaha untuk tidak melihat Luhan, tapi tidak bisa. Walau bagaimanapun ia bisa melihat Luhan yang mendekati Sehun dengan pandangan yang sangat kejam lalu berujar kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Tuan Oh ! Jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!" Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"Jangan pernah berharap, Venus! Aku bisa saja melakukanya lagi bila kau terus menggangguku!"

"Benarkah? Aku bersumpah akan membuatmu tidak bisa meniduri perempuan manapun bila kau melakukan hal yang nakal lagi kepadaku!" Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal tanpa memandang Kris lagi. Ia malu karena sudah membiarkan Sehun melakukanya. Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia menghentikan perlawananya? Apakah dia sudah gila karena menikmati semua perlakuan Sehun tadi? Luhan membanting pintu kamarnya kesal dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Sedangkan Sehun, dia sendiri sulit menerima kalau ia sudah memperlakukan Luhan dengan cara seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memaksa seorang perempuan karena semua wanita mendekatinya tanpa paksaan, mencumbunya tanpa paksaan dan…

Sehun tidak bisa melanjutkan fikiranya lagi, ia sudah cukup terkejut dengan perasaan yang timbul karena permainan itu. Semua hal yang di maksudkan untuk sekedar mempermainkan Luhan benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi gairah yang seharusnya tersalurkan dengan serius seandainya Kris tidak datang malam ini. Sehun memandang Kris yang sejak tadi hanya diam membisu.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak! Aku hanya membalasnya karena Xi Luhan sudah dua kali mengusir kekasihku dalam seminggu!"

"Kau membalasnya dengan apa? Kau tidak memukulnya kan?"

"Aku mana mungkin memukul wanita! Kau kesini untuk apa?"

Kris menyerahkan sebuah undangan padanya. "Undangan pernikahan dari Kyungso dan Jongin, dikirimkan ke rumah. Ibumu juga menelponku dan memintamu untuk segera menghubunginya. Lalu aku juga ingin mengembalikan ini!" Kris mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya. "Ponsel milik Luhan. Tertinggal di mobilku dan melihatnya tadi sepertinya aku tidak akan berani mengganggunya malam ini! Aku harap kau bisa memberikan kepadanya besok pagi!"

"Di mobilmu?" Dahi Sehun berkerut, sepertinya salah satu perkataan Kris sangat menarik perhatianya. Bukan tentang pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin sahabatnya, bukan juga tentang telpon dari Ibunya melainkan cerita tentang ponsel Luhan yang tertinggal di mobilnya.

"Kau sering mengantar jemput Venus-ku? Kau ini sedang berkhianat ya? Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu tunanganku!"

"Mengganggu apanya? Aku cuma berusaha berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan karena dia selalu datang pagi dan pagi hari sangat sulit untuk menemukan taksi di daerah ini. Aku mengantarnya pulang juga karena alasan kesopanan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian sedangkan langit sudah gelap!" Kris berusaha mengelak. Alasanya tentu saja lebih dari itu, tapi mendengarkan Sehun memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan Venus-ku membuatnya berusaha untuk menutupi perasaanya yang sebenarnya.

"Besok jangan kau lakukan lagi! Aku yang akan melakukanya!" Sehun berkata datar.


	5. Second Attack Goddess

**VENUS**

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan? Dia bahkan belum keluar dari _flat_ nya sedangkan matahari sudah semakin meninggi. Padahal Sehun sudah dengan susah payah mengusahakan dirinya agar bisa bagun pagi demi mengantar Luhan ke kantor. Demi Tuhan, Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sudah terjadi padanya saat ini sehingga bertindak bodoh dan mau menunggu seorang perempuan dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Ia terus menggerutu mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan juga mengutuki wanita itu, tapi kaki-kakinya masih terpaku di depan gedung _flat_ seolah-olah sudah di lem dengan sangat kuat. Luhan akhirnya keluar dan melewatinya begitu saja dengan penampilan yang agak berbeda. Kemeja berlengan panjang dan sebuah rok ketat selutut membuatnya terlihat lebih manis dari biasanya. Selebihnya masih sama, sepatu hak tinggi Sembilan sentimeter berwarna hitam dan rambut yang di ikat rapi kebelakang adalah gayanya yang biasa. Sehun memukul kepalanya dan berusaha membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan. Secepat kilat ia mengejar Luhan dan berhasil menangkap lenganya, wanita itu menatapnya dengan kaku di balik lensa kacamatanya, Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Luhan menggunakan kacamata.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Tuan Oh!" Suaranya terdengar sangat menantang, ketidak sukaan Luhan terhadapnya mungkin bertambah setelah kejadian tadi malam.

"Aku akan pergi bertemu Kris. Kalian sekantor kan? Ayo aku antar?"

Sehun berusaha berkata dengan lebih lembut. Tapi sikap memberontak Luhan membuat itu tidak bisa bertahan lama. Luhan tidak ingin di sentuh dan dia sudah berkali-kali memerintahkan Sehun untuk melepaskan tanganya dengan nada yang kasar. Sehun menggenggam lengan Luhan semakin keras sehingga wanita itu meringis dan berhenti memberontak.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Semalam kita sudah bermesraan kan?"

"Kau pikir aku menyukainya? Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Karena wanita yang seharusnya bersamaku sudah pergi karena kata-katamu." Sehun menyadari kalau nada suara mereka pasti sangat keras sehingga beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang memperhatikan keduanya. Tapi sepertinya berinteraksi dengan Luhan benar-benar harus membuatnya rela mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Aku hanya menjadikanmu sebagai penggantinya. Seandainya Kris tidak datang semalam bisa saja kita sudah…"

"Jangan berharap banyak!" Luhan memotong kata-katanya.

Sepertinya wanita itu sudah berhasil untuk mengumpulkan tenaganya kembali dan melepaskan lenganya dari genggaman Sehun dengan satu hentakan.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap memakai celanamu saat bersamaku!"

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti ancaman, Meskipun tidak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi Sehun tapi tetap saja ia terperangah. Xi Luhan bahkan tidak malu-malu saat bertemu denganya setelah kejadian tadi malam. Tidak heran, hal seperti itu mungkin sudah biasa di lakukanya karena seks bukan sesuatu yag tabu untuk London. Nyaris semua perempuan di kota ini sudah kehilangan keperawananya. Sehun segera berjalan menuju mobilnya yang ada di pinggir jalan dan mengikuti Luhan. Wanita itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdebat tadi. Dengan hak setinggi itu, dia bisa berjalan secepat itu? Wanita memang makhluk ajaib. Xi Luhan berhenti di sebuah rumah makan dan keluar beberapa saat kemudian sambil memakan hamburger dan melanjutkan perjalanan tangkasnya. Saat melihat sebuah taksi melewatinya, wanita itu berlarian mengejar taksi sambil terus memakan hamburgernya hingga habis. Sehun menggeleng, Luhan melakukan hal ini setiap pagi? Ia tidak mau berfikir lagi, karena hal itu malah akan semakin membuatnya mengagumi Luhan. Sehun melajukan mobilnya secepat mungkin, ia harus segera sampai di kantor pengacara itu sebelum Luhan sampai karena Sehun harus membicarakan sesuatu dengan wanita itu.

Semalam ia sudah menelpon Ibunya begitu Kris pulang, sepertinya kabar tentang perjodohan itu sudah di sampaikan oleh pamanya kepada Ayah dan Ibu Sehun. Dari suaranya, Ibunya terdengar sangat senang mendengar kabar bahagia itu. Sehun menghela nafas, Kabar bahagia? Mengingat bagaimana Luhan tega menarik rambut wanitanya beberapa hari lalu dan juga mengusir wanita bangsawan tadi malam, bisa di pastikan kalau Xi Luhan adalah wanita yang sangat dominan. Menikah dengan Luhan berarti menyerahkan dirinya untuk di perbudak. Bukankah dia tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menikah dengan Luhan? Dia hanya ingin bermain-main, iya kan?

.

.

.

"Kau disini?" Kris menyapanya saat mobil Sehun berhasil di parkir dengan mulus di depan kantor pengacara Tatou. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan membalas sapaan Kris dengan senyum lalu berjalan bersisian menuju gedung berlantai tiga itu. Sudah sangat lama Sehun tidak berkunjung kekantor ini, masih belum berubah sama sekali. Kris mengantarkannya keruangan kerja Luhan untuk melihat-lihat. Tanpa Luhan didalamnya Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik, ia memutuskan untuk menyapa kepala kantor terlebih dahulu dan kembali keruangan Kris setelah beberapa waktu berlalu. Kesibukan Kris yang tak terbatas itu mengingatkanya kepada Luhan yang selalu membawa map kemana-mana. Dengan santai Sehun duduk di hadapan Kent dan bersandar dengan nyaman.

"Venusku, kemana? Kenapa dia tidak datang juga kekantor?" Kata Venus-ku yang selalu di ucapkan Sehun membuat kepala Kris terangkat sebentar lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada map-mapnya.

"Hari ini ada sidang, dia pasti masih di pengadilan!"

"Jam berapa dia kembali ke kantor?"

"Sebentar lagi, sebelum makan siang. Dia ada janji makan siang dengan klien di Birmingham!"

"Kelihatanya kau sangat tau tentangnya!"

Lagi-lagi kepala Kris terangkat. "Kau tidak sedang cemburu kan? Dia mengatakannya saat aku mengantarnya pulang. Kau ada perlu denganya? Kau tidak datang kemari untuk menjengukku kan?"

"Aku mau mengajaknya ke Korea Selatan!" Ucapan Sehun kali ini tidak hanya membuat Kris mengangkat kepalanya, laki-laki itu juga berhasil membuat Kris meninggalkan semua pekerjaanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk memandang wajah Sehun. "Ada apa?"

"Ibuku memerintahkan agar aku membawa tunanganku ke rumah! Kau belum tau? Paman tidak memberi taumu?"

Kris menggeleng. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bukanya kau sedang tidak serius? Kau bilang tidak mungkin menikah denganya kan?"

"Aku juga sudah memikirkanya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun aku tetap harus membawa wanita terbaik kehadapan orang tuaku, kan? Meskipun galak Luhan bisa berkelakuan sangat sopan saat berinteraksi dengan orang yang lebih tua. Selain itu, orang tuanya juga orang timur dan dia pasti pernah di ajarkan dengan cara kita walau tinggal di London. Setidaknya dia lebih baik dari pada wanita barat pada umumnya untuk di bawa menemui orang tua yang kolot!"

Kris tertawa sopan. Ia merasa kalau penjelasan Sehun sangat masuk akal. Walau bagaimanapun Xi Luhan selalu berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan siapa dan bagaimana dia berinteraksi dengan orang tersebut. Tidak jarang Luhan membungkukkan badanya sambil bersalaman pada hari-hari biasa. Luhan memang lebih baik dibandingkan wanita asing yang selama ini selalu bersama Sehun. Luhan mengingatkan Kris kepada Seulgi, ia menggeleng. Luhan bahkan lebih baik daripada sekretaris Sehun itu.

Pintu ruangan Kris di ketuk beberapa kali kemudian di buka, Xi Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dan terkejut saat melihat Sehun ada disana. "Maaf aku mengganggu!" Ia kemudian menutup pintu kembali.

Sesaat Sehun dan Kris saling pandang, lalu Sehun mengejar Luhan keruanganya. Wanita itu tampak sangat Sibuk mengemasi beberapa berkas kedalam laci besi yang nyaris menyamai tinggi badanya. Dia tidak menyadari keberadaan Sehun, atau mungkin pura-pura tidak tau. Sehun sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalau ia ingin berbicara dengan Luhan tapi berkali-kali juga Sehun harus menahan geram karena Vanessa pura-pura tidak mendengarkan apa-apa dan terus begitu sampai wanita itu benar-benar selesai di ruanganya. Perbuatan Luhan ini sama sekali tidak bisa di toleransi, dan Sehun tidak akan bersedia menerimanya begitu saja. Ia mengusahakan langkah demi langkahnya mengungguli langkah Luhan dan memanggul tubuh Luhan di iringi tatapan banyak orang.

"Turunkan Aku! Oh Sehun!" Teriakan Luhan dan segala perlawananya semakin membuat Sehun senang. "Turunkan aku sekarang!"

Sehun tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dan menurunkan Luhan di bangku setir. Sehun tidak akan mengambil resiko seperti membiarkan Luhan melarikan diri, karena itu, memaksanya masuk dari bangku setir adalah cara paling aman. Luhan akan segera bergeser saat Sehun hampir mendudukinya, Setelah Sehun berada dalam mobil, dengan tangkas ia mengunci mobil secara otomatis. Luhan tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dan Sehun tertawa penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Kau yang memilih ini!" Sehun menyalakan mobilnya. "Sekarang aku harus mengantarkanmu kemana? ada janji dengan klien kan?"

Luhan berhenti mencaci maki. Dengan pandangan herannya ia menatap wajah Sehun lama sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu balas memandang. Luhan segera menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau mau bicara apa?"

"Katakan aku harus mengantarmu kemana? Kita bisa bicara selama perjalanan ke Birmingham. Kau akan ke Birmingham kan? Wilayah Birmingham cukup luas. Kalian akan makan siang kan?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud ikut makan siang kan?" Suara Luhan kembali angkuh. "Jangan banyak berharap. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanya!"

"Sepertinya kau yang berharap!" Sehun tersenyum. Tapi melihat Luhan segera buka mulut dan ingin melawan Sehun segera menyeringai. "Sudahlah, kau tidak suka terlambatkan? Kemana aku harus mengantar?"

Luhan menghela nafas. Sebenarnya dia juga malas untuk berdebat, tapi dia tidak akan pernah menyerah kepada Oh Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakanya!" Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang. Kris, dan Kris tidak pernah menolak untuk memberi tau apa yang diketahuinya. Setelah mendapatkan informasi yang di butuhkan Sehun melajukan mobilnya tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Luhan juga tau kalau Sehun pasti bertanya kepada Kris. Hanya Kris yang sudah diberitahunya tentang jadwal hari ini, entah mengapa ia tidak merasa kecewa akan hal itu. Jauh di dalam dirinya, ia sangat menikmati duduk disebelah Sehun meskipun dalam diam. Sehun ingin membicarakan apa denganya? Luhan harus berani mengeluarkan suaranya sekarang karena dalam beberapa menit lagi ia akan segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Sehun melajukan mobilnya semakin cepat membuat Luhan sedikit kecewa, sepertinya Sehun tidak suka berlama-lama bersamanya.

 _Astaga! Sejak kapan aku begini?_ Desis Luhan pelan.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya penasaran. Sepertinya ia mendengar Luhan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa?" Dengan tegas Luhan mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Luhan semakin resah karena mereka sudah sampai, semula ia mengira Sehun akan menurunkanya di gerbang supermarket besar itu tapi ternyata Sehun masuk keparkiran bawah tanah dan memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang aman. Luhan tidak akan berdiam diri ia mengulangi pertanyaanya sekali lagi sebelum ia benar-benar pergi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Kau memaksaku seperti tadi karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan?"

"Akhir minggu depan kita ke Korea Selatan!"

Luhan terperangah. "Ke Korea Selatan? Untuk apa kesana?"

"Kau fikir apa lagi? Menemui orang tuaku! Kita akan segera menikah kan?"

"Kau serius dengan kata-katamu itu? Aku tidak mungkin menikah denganmu dan kau juga kan? Sudahlah jangan bercanda. Apapun yang terjadi aku tidak akan melakukanya. Pekerjaanku sangat banyak dan menumpuk. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanya begitu saja!" Luhan menggenggam tas yang di pangkunya sejak tadi lalu berusaha membuka pintu mobil. Masih di kunci dan tidak bisa dibuka manual. Luhan mengerang dalam hati lalu memandang Sehun kesal.

"Buka! Aku sangat terburu-buru!"

"Katakan kalau kau akan pergi bersamaku dulu!"

"Kau mengancam? Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan hal ini kepadaku. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tidak mungkin ikut!"

"Lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membuatmu mau pergi?"

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun, Oh Sehun. Karena apapun caramu tidak akan berhasil untuk membujukku!"

Sehun memukul setir dengan kesal lalu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan aneh. "Benarkah, kalau begitu aku akan mengusahakan satu cara!"

Luhan harus shock saat tas yang ada dalam pangkuanya dilemparkan Sehun ke bawah kakinya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar bertindak lagi, tanganya meraba Luhan dari mata kaki hingga ke lutut dan mengangkat kedua kaki itu tinggi-tinggi. Dalam sekejap Luhan sudah benar-benar terjepit karena Sehun duduk di bangku yang sama denganya. Pinggul Luhan menggantung dan tidak menyentuh apa-apa, tapi kedua pahanya sudah berada dipangkuan Sehun dengan sukses.

"Hentikan! Jangan sampai aku berteriak!" Suara Luhan terdengar sangat intens.

"Silahkan. Tidak akan ada seorangpun yang mendengarkanmu, sayang. Ini parkiran bawah tanah, dan sepi. Hanya ada kamera cctv dan mobil yang sangat banyak ini menutupi kita dengan baik, lebih baik hematlah tenagamu karena tidak akan ada satu suarapun yang keluar dari mobilku yang kedap suara ini, mobilku menggunakan kaca film khusus!"

Mata Luhan terbelalak. Kedap suara? Seharusnya dia sudah tau itu karena selama di perjalanan tadi Luhan juga tidak mendengarkan suara apa-apa dari dalam. Luhan berusaha membuka kaca mobil, tapi reaksi yang di dapat sama persis dengan pintunya, terkunci dan tidak dapat dibuka. Sehun memandangi Luhan dengan pandangan senang.

"Lihat, kenapa kau memakai rok sepanjang ini? Seharusnya lebih pendek lagi!" Tangan Sehun menarik ujung rok yang dikenakan Luhan naik sehingga memperlihatkan kulit pahanya yang bersih. Luhan berusaha berontak tapi tangan kirinya terjepit oleh tubuh Sehun sedangkan tangan kananya berada di genggaman Sehun yang sangat kuat.

"Kenapa kau memakai kacamata hari ini?" Gumam Sehun dengan sangat mesra. "Karena kau tidak bisa tidur teringat kejadian semalam?"

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau akan ku tuntut bila terjadi apa-apa denganku!"

Sehun tersenyum, ia semakin menikmati permainan ini. Sebelah tanganya yang bebas membuka kancing kemeja Luhan satu persatu sehingga Sehun bisa melihat apa yang ingin dia lihat. Nafas Luhan semakin tidak teratur dan dadanya naik turun dalam ritme yang kacau.

"Mana _camisole_ mu? Kau punya banyak kan? Tapi tidak masalah, Kau lebih menggairahkan dengan bra ini!"

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti? Kau akan menyesalinya aku bersumpah kau akan menyesali setiap perbuatanmu padaku!"

"Kalau begitu katakan, kau akan ikut aku ke Korea Selatan!"

Luhan tidak akan berlaku lebih bodoh lagi. Ia hanya pernah ke Korea Selatan sekali seumur hidupnya dan saat itu ia masih berusia enam belas tahun. Semua tentang Korea Selatan sudah menghilang dari ingatanya. Ikut ke Korea Selatan berarti menyerahkan diri kepada Sehun dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan hal yang lebih gila dari semua yang pernah dilakukannya. Dia tidak akan melakukanya.

"Jangan pernah berharap!"

"Itu berarti kau berharap aku melakukan hal yang lebih liar lagi!" Sehun memulai aksinya.

Luhan harus merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan Sehun membelai pahanya dan menciumi lehernya sehingga meninggalkan bekas yang basah dan lembab. Ia berusaha berontak sehingga ikatan rambutnya terlepas, ia juga berusaha menggeliat tapi Sehun lebih kuat. Luhan meringis saat laki-laki itu menyelipkan jarinya di antara kedua pahanya dan terus naik menekan daerah paling sensitif dari tubuhnya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia menggeliat semakin keras. Sehun berhenti. Ia memindahkan tanganya ke dagu Luhan dan mencondongkan wajah gadis itu agar berada dalam posisi yang pas denganya. Bibir mereka sudah begitu dekat.

"Venus, katakan kalau kau akan ikut!" Sehun berbisik. "Ini tawaran terakhir."

Luhan terlena selama dua tarikan nafas Sehun yang menerpa wajahnya. Tapi dirinya segera tersadar dan mengerjapkan matanya sekali.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku akan ikut. Jangan lakukan ini lagi!"

Sejenak Sehun kecewa karena Luhan menyerah dengan begitu cepat, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu. Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin berpindah, ia membiarkan Luhan duduk dipangkuanya lebih lama lagi, memandangi Luhan yang menurunkan roknya kembali ke posisi semula dan mengancing kemejanya dengan agak gemetaran. Luhan sempat terdiam saat Sehun membantunya memasang kancing kemejanya dan mengembalikan Tas miliknya kepangkuanya. Saat Luhan menyadari kalau rambutnya sudah mulai berantakan lagi, ia berusaha menemukan ikat rambutnya yang lain di dalam tas lalu mengikat rambutnya rapi. Sedangkan Sehun memanjangkan tubuhnya untuk menekan tombol di depan bangku stir yang kosong dan menghasilkan bunyi klik yang nyaring. Ia sudah membuka kunci mobilnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini!" desis Luhan sambil memperbaiki duduknya sehingga ia lebih nyaman duduk dipangkuan Sehun, ia tau Sehun sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk pindah ke bangkunya semula.

"Benarkah?" Sehun kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu membuka kancing kemeja Luhan lagi, hanya satu tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan belahan dadanya. "Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan kecantikanmu. Aku lebih suka wanita yang seperti ini!"

"Aku tidak suka berpenampilan seperti ini!" Luhan berkeras dengan mengancing kemejanya kembali lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Sehun berusaha menahanya dan pintu mobil tertutup lagi. "Aku belum selesai!"

"Apa lagi?"

Sehun merogoh saku jasnya lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Luhan. "Kau pakai ponselku. Ponselmu aku yang pakai!"

"Jadi ponselku ada padamu? Aku kira tertinggal di mobil Kris!" Luhan bernafas lega, Tapi segera menganalisa kembali kata-kata Sehun barusan. "Tunggu dulu. Kalau kau memegang ponselku, bagaimana jika ada telpon penting?"

"Memangnya siapa yang menelpon? Aku akan memberitahukanya kepadamu, tenanglah! Lagipula bisa di bilang kita tinggal serumah sekarang. Jadi jangan kemana-mana. Begitu jam pulang kerja tiba, kau sudah harus ada dirumah! Aku melakukan ini agar kau tidak ingkar janji, akan ku kembalikan saat kita tiba di Seoul!"

Luhan mendengus kesal, ia tidak bisa melawan. "Sekarang aku boleh turun?"

Sehun mengangguk, tapi sebelumnya ia merangkul penggang Luhan erat lalu memandangnya dengan manja."Selamat bekerja sayang!"


	6. Memories In Jeju

**VENUS**

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Jika akhir minggu ini Luhan memang harus menemui calon mertua semu-nya di Seoul, maka yang harus dilakukanya adalah bekerja lebih keras lagi agar semua pekerjaanya selesai sebelum waktu itu. Menikah dengan Oh Sehun? Bahkan terlintas di otaknyapun tidak pernah. Luhan hampir gila dengan semua ini sehingga beberapa perkerjaan membuatnya berteriak histeris. Belum lagi masalah bertukar ponsel, Bagaimana bila Ibunya menelpon? Seharusnya Luhan tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal itu karena Ibunya pasti senang dengan ide calon menantu impianya. Tapi Luhan merasa sangat terganggu karena ponsel Sehun selalu berdering dan selalu telpon dari perempuan.

Luhan hampir muntah membaca pesan-pesan romantis dan vulgar yang masuk ke ponsel itu setiap hari. Yang jelas Luhan selalu melakukan hal yang sama untuk wanita-wanita itu, mencaci maki mereka dan memintanya menjauhi Sehun karena laki-laki itu sudah bertunangan dengannya. Cukup sering Sehun menemuinya atau menelponya karena beberapa orang dari sekian banyak perempuan itu mendatanginya ke kantor bahkan ke _flat_ untuk mengkonfirmasi hal tersebut. Meskipun Sehun akan marah-marah pada Luhan, tapi dia selalu mengatakan

"Ya, aku sudah bertunangan setidaknya untuk sementara ini!" kepada semua perempuan yang bertanya. Beberapa perempuan kemudian pergi menjauh, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang bertahan untuk tetap berada disisi Sehun dengan alasan tunangan bukanlah pernikahan, Oh Sehun masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk membatalkan pertunanganya. Luhan mengerang, seandainya hal itu terjadi ia akan sangat bersyukur karena akan terhindar dari laki-laki itu selamanya. Setelah dua hari, telpon-telpon itu berhenti. Luhan merasa bisa lebih tenang dan bisa mengerjakan tugasnya secara maksimal dan ia optimis semuanya akan beres sore ini juga, setelah semuanya selesai, Luhan akan menemui Tuan Tatou, laki-laki Paris yang tidak lain adalah Bosnya untuk minta izin beberapa hari. Ia harap ia tidak akan menghabiskan seminggu penuh di Seoul.

"Kau tidak lapar?" Kris yang sejak tadi duduk dihadapanya sambil memainkan game ponsel. Belakangan ini laki-laki ini selalu berkunjung ke ruangan Luhan bila dia sedang tidak ada pekerjaan.

"Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat!"

"Aku akan makan setelah semuanya selesai!"

"Ada yang perlu dibantu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Sedikit lagi selesai!"

"Kenapa kau kerjakan semua pekerjaan itu sekarang? Seharusnya kau bisa lebih santai kalau melihat tanggal deadline kasus!"

"Aku harus bertemu dengan calon mertuaku di Seoul!"

Kris berhenti memainkan ponselnya dan termenung sesaat. Sehun sudah cukup lama tidak menghubunginya semenjak minggu lalu saat ia mengatakan kalau Ibunya meminta Sehun membawa calon istrinya pulang. Dan semenjak itu Sehun sepertinya sibuk menyelesaikan semua pekerjaanya untuk rencana yang sama. Calon Mertua? Luhan serius? Baru saja ia ingin menanyakanya langsung, Kris sudah tidak sanggup bersuara. Terlebih saat mendengar dering yang dikenalnya dan Luhan mengeluarkan sumber bunyi itu dari dalam tasnya, ponsel Sehun. Ia terperangah, mereka berdua bahkan sampai bertukar ponsel?

"Ada apa?" Luhan agak membentak. Hari ini ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara Sehun.

 _"_ _Aku jemput sekarang!"_ Hanya itu. Sehun segera menutup telponnya. Dengan kesal Luhan meletakkan ponsel itu kembali keatas meja. Lalu kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanya. Dalam waktu singkat semua pekerjaanya sudah selesai dan ia menghela nafas lega sambil bersandar di kursinya. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat memandang Kris yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Kau serius mau pergi ke Korea Selatan?"

"Aku terpaksa melakukanya!"

"Terpaksa?"

"Sepupumu suka bertindak seenaknya, aku sudah berusaha menolak dengan berbagai cara dan dia juga memaksa dengan berbagai cara."

"Hubungan kalian sekarang seperti apa?" Kris menyadari kalau ekspresinya mungkin terlalu serius, ia berusaha memperbaikinya dan berusaha terlihat biasa.

"Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakanya tapi hal ini menggangguku terus. Malam itu saat aku melihatmu di _flat_ Sehun, kalian sedang apa? Dia bilang kau mengusir kekasihnya dan dia memberi pelajaran padamu!"

"Kalau dia mengatakan itu sebagai pelajaran, demi Tuhan itu sangat keterlaluan!"

"Dia melakukan apa?"

"Dia…" Luhan segera menutup mulutnya. Apa mungkin ia bisa menceritakan kepada Kris kalau malam itu Sehun memaksanya melakukan sesuatu? Tidak, Sehun tidak bisa disalahkan seratus persen karena Luhan tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia juga sangat menikmatinya.

"Dia menggigit jariku!" Luhan menyentuh tanganya dan dia baru menyadari kalau cincin pertunangan itu masih dikenakanya. Luhan belum melepaskanya lagi semenjak malam itu.

"Kenapa? Maksudku hukuman yang aneh, Kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu kan? Tidak sedang berbohongkan?"

Luhan menggeleng. Ia memang tidak menceritakan semuanya, tapi malam itu Sehun benar-benar menggigit jarinya bahkan rasa nyilu masih terasa sampai sekarang.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Dia memang melakukanya karena aku menggunakan cincin pertunangan untuk kepentinganku sendiri." Luhan memperlihatkan jarinya yang memakai cincin kepada Kris. Dan Kris menyentuhnya.

Cincin tunangan? Selama ini, Kris mengira kalau itu hanya cincin biasa, Sehun juga tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang hal ini. Tiba-tiba saja Kris merasa kalau ia sudah banyak melewatkan cerita tentang Sehun dan Venus-nya. Ia merasa kecewa.

"Dilarang menyentuh milikku, Aku tidak suka berbagi hal-hal yang menjadi milikku!" Sehun merampas tangan Luhan dari Kris, lalu memandang Luhan sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum menggoda. Ia senang saat melihat Luhan melengos, Sehun berhasil meniru kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkanya. "Kau sudah siap-siap? Kita ke rumah Ibumu sekarang aku sudah menyiapkan pakaianmu juga, mungkin kita akan menginap semalam!"

Luhan menarik tanganya dan berkemas-kemas.

"Aku harus menemui Bos dulu! Kau tunggu di mobil saja!" Luhan kemudian memeluk Mapnya erat-erat. Lalu tersenyum kepada Kris sebagai tanda perpisahan.

.

.

.

Langkah demi langkah Luhan menyusuri kota Seoul nyaris membuat jantungnya melompat keluar, ia belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang tua Sehun. Bagaimana bila keluarganya memaksa Luhan menikah saat ini juga dengan Sehun? Bagaimana bila mereka menempatkan dirinya dan Sehun di kamar yang sama? Luhan tidak akan sanggup menghindar dari godaan Sehun bila itu benar-benar terjadi. _Jet lag_ yang dirasakanya cukup parah, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa keluarga Sehun tinggal di Jeju dan mereka harus mengalami perjalanan yang cukup panjang untuk sampai disana. Berangkat dari London dengan pesawat pagi dan sampai di Jeju pada sore hari tidak sesederhana kedengaranya. Bila dibandingkan, mungkin di Lodon sekarang sudah hampir pagi lagi. Bisa dibayangkan betapa besar keinginan Luhan untuk tidur dan mengistirahatkan diri. Meskipun Sehun dikenal sebagai seorang diplomat kaya raya di London, rumah keluarganya sama sekali berbeda dari yang ada difikiran Luhan. Rumah ini sama seperti rumah-rumah disekelilingnya bertingkat dua dan memiliki halaman yang tidak begitu luas. Begitu masuk ke rumah, Luhan disambut dengan sangat meriah oleh Ibu Sehun yang tampak ramah, sebelum berbicara dengan Luhan nyonya Oh bertanya kepada Sehun apakah Luhan bisa berbahasa Korea. Tentu saja Luhan bisa, ia selalu menggunakan bahasa Korea meskipun hanya saat berbicara dengan Ibunya, dan dengan Kris walaupun sangat jarang. Sebelum duduk di ruang tamu, Luhan merasakan kedua tangan hangat nyonya Oh menyentuh pipinya dengan penuh kasih.

"Melihatmu aku jadi ingin segera bertemu dengan Ibumu." Nyonya Oh berbicara dengan logat khasnya sambil memandang Luhan yang duduk di sebelah Sehun dengan sedikit kaku. "Aku ingin berterimakasih padanya karena sudah melahirkanmu sebagai jodoh Sehunku!"

Luhan tersenyum malu. Dia cukup senang dan lega mengetahui kalau Ibu Sehun menyukainya. Tapi Luhan masih harus bertemu dengan Ayah Sehun. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi laki-laki itu saat melihat Luhan.

"Ibu, bisakah aku istirahat? Aku benar-benar lelah!" Sehun mengeluh manja.

"Astaga, Maafkan Ibu ya! Kalau begitu kau bawakan barang-barang Luhan dulu ke kamar!"

Luhan terbelalak, Kamar? Kamar siapa yang akan di tempatinya? Kamar tamu? Semoga saja bukan kamar Sehun karena jika itu terjadi ia pastikan dirinya akan mati bunuh diri besok pagi.

"Maaf, bibi. Kalau boleh tau kamar siapa yang akan ku tempati?"

"Kau akan menempati bekas kamar Sena, Dia kakak perempuan Sehun dan sudah menikah sekarang." Nyonya Oh kemudian memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi yang aneh, tubuhnya berguncang dan salah satu tanganya menutup mulutnya yang terpekik kecil. Ia sedang teringat pada sesuatu dan sepertinya wanita itu sedang merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan.

"Astaga, Apa sebaiknya kau sekamar dengan Sehun? Kenapa aku tidak ingat kalau kalian sudah bertunangan. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar!"

Luhan shock, Ia sangat menyesal karena sudah bertanya dan sekarang ia harus melihat wajah Sehun yang kelihatanya sangat senang.

"Tidak, Bibi. Jangan begitu."Luhan berusaha bersuara dengan lebih sopan. "Jika aku tidur di kamar yang sama dengan Sehun, itu bisa membuatku merasa tidak enak!"

"Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak perlu merasa begitu, aku bisa faham kalau kau ingin terus bersama Sehun, tidak apa-apa. Sebentar lagi kalian akan menikah kan?"

"Jangan Bibi, aku mohon. Ibuku pasti akan sangat kecewa kalau mengetahui hal ini!" Ucapan Luhan terdengar lebih memelas, Ibunya akan kecewa? Ibunya pasti akan merasakan yang sebaliknya. Luhan masih bisa mengingat kalau Ibunya hampir bersorak dan melompat-lompat saat Sehun meminta izin kepadanya untuk membawa Luhan bertemu dengan orang tuanya di Korea.

Nyonya Oh mengelus dada lega. "Maaf, sebenarnya aku malah merasa lega kau mengatakan hal seperti itu! Aku juga khawatir bila kau dan Sehun menginap di kamar yang sama, tapi mengingat cara barat dimana kalian berdua tinggal aku merasa bersalah kalau memaksakan kehendaku kepada kalian. Jika kau menginginkan hal baik itu mana mungkin tidak ku kabulkan!"

Kali ini Luhan yang menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia memandang wajah Sehun yang kehilangan senyumnya. Tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi laki-laki itu membawa koper Luhan masuk semakin dalam ke rumah. Luhan mengikutinya setelah mengatakan permisi kepada nyonya Oh. Kamar yang akan ditempatinya berada di lantai dua, bukan kamar yang luas, tapi bisa di pastikan memiliki kualitas yang lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan kamar _flat_ nya. Sehun meletakkan tasnya diatas ranjang dan kembali turun tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sepeninggalan Sehun, Luhan membuka koper kecilnya untuk ganti baju. Tapi mengingat ia hanya membawa pakaian dalam jumlah yang sedikit Luhan membatalkan niatnya. Sebuah tas plastik berisi perlengkapan mandi dikeluarkanya dari dalam koper. Luhan ingin mandi sebelum akhirnya beristirahat. Karena di kamar itu tidak ada kamar mandi pribadi, ia berinisiatif untuk turun ke bawah dan mencari kamar mandi. Langkah demi langkah kakinya menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu membuatnya mendengarkan bunyi berdebum. Luhan kemudian berjalan ke dapur dan memperhatikan keadaan rumah itu lebih seksana, pertama, ia menemui ruang tengah dengan televisi dan sebuah _Kotatsu_ diatas Karpet berwarna hijau. Lalu sebuah pintu yang diduganya sebagai sebuah kamar, dan terakhir adalah ruang makan dengan _kitchen set_ yang bersih dan luas. Nyonya Oh ada disana dan tampak sangat sibuk dengan masakanya. Luhan mendekatinya dengan agak gugup.

"Bibi, kamar mandi ada disebelah mana?"

Nyonya Oh berbalik memandangnya dengan senyum lalu menunjuk pintu yang berada disebelah kulkas. "Disana ada satu, tapi Sehun sedang didalam. Diatas juga ada, ruangan yang disebrang kamarmu!"

Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat, ia sepertinya agak kurang perhatian karena sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat ada pintu disebrang kamarnya. Luhan berusaha tersenyum lalu membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih dengan fasih. Mungkin ia akan kembali naik kelantai dua, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan nyonya Oh sibuk sendirian. Wanita itu pasti sedang menyiapkan makan malam dalam jumlah yang lebih banyak dari biasa karena kedatanganya, atau mungkin masakan yang dimasaknya kali ini bukan masakan yang biasa. Nyonya Oh bisa saja menyiapkan masakan yang spesial untuk menyambut kedatangan Luhan kerumahnya. Luhan meletakkan tas plastiknya diatas meja makan dan menyampirkan handuknya dikursi. Ia kembali lagi mendekati nyonya Oh yang kelihatan semakin sibuk.

"Bibi, Mau masak apa? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Kau istirahat saja, wajahmu sangat pucat. Pasti sangat lelah!" nyonya Oh berusaha menolak dengan sopan. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

"Biarkan aku membantu apa saja! Mengiris tomat, daun bawang, mecuci piring juga tidak masalah. Bibi kelihatan sangat kerepotan mengerjakanya sendiri!"

"Tapi kau adalah tamu! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan tamu memasak!"

"Astaga, Bibi. Bukankah aku calon menantumu? Biarkan aku membantu, aku berjanji tidak akan mengacaukan masakanmu!"

Sejenak hening, Nyonya Oh lalu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, mungkin dia sudah melakukan hal yang salah, sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak tepat.

"Aku senang kau mengatakan itu!" Nyonya Oh akhirnya bersuara. Kata-katanya membuat Luhan mengerti makna dari pandanganya tadi.

"Aku harap kau dan Anakku bisa segera menikah. Semula aku khawatir karena anak itu bilang kalau dia tidak mungkin menikah. Beberapa waktu lalu dia bilang akan menikah dengan yang tidak aku sukai. Sepertinya dia salah, Kau gadis baik dan aku sangat menyukaimu!"

Benarkah? Ternyata nyonya Oh mengkhawatirkan itu. Wanita itu khawatir kalau Sehun menikah dengan wanita yang tidak cocok dengan keluarganya.

"Terima kasih Bibi!" Luhan mengatakanya dengan ikhlas, dan kali ini ia cukup terharu.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Ibu. Bukankah kau calon menantuku?" Luhan tersenyum dan nyonya Oh tampak lebih berbinar-binar dari sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan Luhan memotong daun bawang secara diagonal dan gadis itu terlihat sangat senang. Luhan teringat rumahnya, teringat Ibu. Memanggil Nyonya Oh dengan sebutan Ibu membuatnya merasa bersalah karena dia tidak menginginkan Sehun sebagai suaminya. Bunyi pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Luhan dan nyonya Oh menoleh. Sehun sudah kelihatan lebih segar dari sebelumnya. Luhan merasa sangat iri. Dia juga ingin mandi.

"Sudah, kalau begitu tidak usah membantuku lagi! Kau seharusnya istirahatkan. Sekarang Mandilah dan kembali kekamarmu!"

"Tapi bu, aku tidak lelah sama sekali!"

"Kalau begitu kau pergi saja bersama Sehun." Nyonya Oh kemudian memandang Sehun yang terpaku saat namanya di sebut-sebut.

"Ajak calon istrimu jalan-jalan ke pantai. Kalian disini hanya sebentar. Ibu tidak ingin ia menghabiskan waktunya di dapur!"

"Ibu, aku tidak apa-apa!" Luhan masih membujuk. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya geram lalu mendekati Luhan dan menarik lenganya menjauh dari dapur sampai mereka mendekati tangga.

"Sekarang kau mandi di lantai atas. Ganti pakaianmu dan dalam waktu tiga puluh menit kau sudah harus selesai lalu menyusulku ke depan!"

"Tapi aku ingin…"

"Sayang, Percayalah. Ibuku tidak suka di ganggu siapapun saat memasak. Kakaku saja tidak pernah melakukanya. Suatu keajaiban saat dia membiarkanmu memegang pisaunya. Jadi jangan kecewa dengan ini. Cepatlah naik ke atas!"

Luhan menghentakkan kakinya lalu naik ke lantai atas dengan terburu-buru. Ia melupakan handuk dan tas plastik yang tertinggal diatas meja makan. Baru saja Luhan ingin mengambilnya, Sehun sudah berada dihadapanya dan memberikan kedua barang yang tertinggal tadi. Laki-laki itu kemudian kembali menuruni tangga dan masuk kekamarnya yang berada di sebelah kanan tangga, tepat dibawah kamar mandi. Seandainya boleh memilih, Luhan ingin tidur saja. Tapi tidak sopan bila ia melakukanya, kesanya pasti sangat tidak baik meskipun alasanya masuk akal. Luhan masuk ke kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga puluh menit. Luhan pada akhirnya mengganti pakaianya juga dengan sebuah mini dress kaos berwarna safir. Meskipun pakaianya menutupi lengan sampai kesiku, tapi leher berpotongan rendah membuatnya memilih untuk membungkusnya lagi dengan Jaket Visa hitam kesukaanya. Melihat pantai disore musim gugur mungkin bisa jadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan karena Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah punya waktu untuk mengunjungi pantai, paling tidak selama dua tahun terakhir semenjak dirinya

memegang kendali terhadap beberapa kasus sebagai pengacara yang sebenarnya. Dengan wajah yang lebih segar, Luhan segera turun ke lantai bawah dan menyempatkan diri untuk berpamitan kepada nyonya Oh. Wanita tua itu kemudian mematikan kompornya untuk menemani Luhan keluar rumah. Luhan hanya membawa satu sepatu dan mau tidak mau ia harus memakai high heel tujuh sentimeternya sebelum keluar dari pintu. Nyonya Oh terus memujinya, Luhan adalah calon menantu tercantik didunia, bidadari untuk putranya, ungkapan yang membuat wajah Luhan merona. Tapi rona wajahnya tidak bertahan lama karena ia terkejut melihat seekor kuda yang putih bersih bersama Sehun dan seorang teman lagi. Kenapa bisa ada kuda? Penampilanya sama sekali tidak seperti penampilan seseorang yang akan berkuda dan Luhan tidak bisa naik kuda.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Sehun langsung memasang ekspresi kesal saat melihat wajah Luhan yang dari tadi ditunggu-tunggunya dengan setia. Ia menyadari keterkejutan gadis itu dan berlagak tidak tau. Dengan nada yang lebih lembut Sehun memperkenalkan laki-laki yang sedang bersamanya dan darimana ia mendapatkan kuda.

"Ini kuda Pamanku, Bukan Ayah Kris, karena pamanku ada banyak! Kuda ini sangat tangguh karena dia adalah kuda dari peternakan Eternity dan biasa memenangkan pertandingan balap kuda. Dan ini adalah pengasuhnya, Haru!"

Luhan menyapa Haru hanya dengan senyumnya saja. Lalu ia kembali memandang Sehun dengan bingung. Mungkin Haru hanya kebetulan ada disini. Tidak mungkin mereka akan berkuda kan? Satu kuda untuk berdua? Sudah di pastikan itu akan terjadi jika kuda itu datang atas kehendak Sehun.

"Ayo, sayang! Kita ke pantai sambil berkuda!"

"Tidak bisakah berjalan kaki saja?"

"Ayolah, pantai dan rumahku cukup jauh! Kau tidak mungkin menginjak pasir dengan sepatumu itu kan? Aku tidak akan suka menunggumu berjalan sambil menarik hak sepatu yang terbenam dipasir setiap kali melangkah. Aku juga tidak akan membiarkanmu bertelanjang kaki karena musim dingin segera tiba." Sehun naik ke punggung kuda dengan sigap lalu mengulurkan tanganya kepada Luhan yang masih tepaku di depan pintu.

"Ayo, Kita harus segera pulang sebelum makan malam."

"Pergilah, sayang! Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa karena Haru juga akan pergi bersama kalian. Sehun juga cukup pandai berkuda, sejak kecil ia terus berlatih bekuda sebelum sekolah di Seoul!" Nyonya Oh berusaha untuk membujuk Luhan yang masih ragu.

Pelan-pelan, Luhan mendekati Sehun, memberikan tanganya dan membiarkan Sehun menggenggamnya erat. Tidak begitu sulit untuk naik ke atas kuda dengan bantuan dua orang laki-laki, tapi Luhan harus menerima kalau dirinya sekarang berada dibagian depan dan duduk menyamping ke kiri meskipun pada awalnya ia berharap bisa duduk dibelakang Sehun saja. Dalam beberapa waktu kemudian kuda sudah melangkahkan kakinya dalam tempo yang tidak begitu cepat. Haru masih dengan setia berjalan membimbing kudanya dengan optimis menjauhi rumah. Pantai sudah terlihat dan tidak sejauh yang diperkirakanya. Kata-kata Sehun tadi mengesankan seolah-olah pantai tidak mungkin bisa ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki. Pembohong.

"Aku kira pantai masih beberapa kilo lagi!" Luhan menyindir.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kelelahan dan sekarang harus menemanimu jalan-jalan. Kau sangat keterlaluan kalau masih memaksa untuk jalan kaki."

"Jadi kau keberatan untuk melayaniku? Bukankah aku tamu kehormatan? Aku ada disini juga karenamu, kau sudah memaksa…"

"Sudahlah!" Mata Sehun membesar menunjukkan kekhawatiranya atas kelanjutan dari perkataan Luhan. Haru bisa mendengarnya dan anak itu cukup dekat dengan Ibunya. Semuanya bisa kacau karena Haru akan menceritakan apa yang dia lihat hari ini.

"Kau suka dengan caraku itu? haruskah aku mengulanginya?" Luhan terkejut bukan hanya karena kata-kata Sehun barusan. Tapi juga karena Sehun sudah menarik pengikat rambutnya sehingga rambut Luhan terurai ditiup angin. Luhan berusaha menggapai tangan Sehun berharap bisa mengambil kembali miliknya, tapi benda itu sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Ikat rambutku, Kau kemanakan?"

"Sudah ku kirim ke _black hole_. Kau tidak akan bertemu denganya lagi!"

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku tidak membawa cadanganya sama sekali!"

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu menyiksa rambutmu setiap hari!"

Sehun kemudian terkekeh, dia sangat menikmati, selalu menikmati saat-saat dimana Luhan kewalahan menghadapinya.

"Kau punya pakaian yang cukup menarik, sayang! Tapi kau menyiksanya sama seperti menyiksa rambutmu. Menutupi Tilo dengan Visa adalah tindakan kejam. Sekarang tanggalkan Visamu!"

"Cukup! Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan kalau aku tidak suka dengan permainan seperti ini!"

"Aku suka, Aku menyukai apapun yang tidak kau suka. Sekarang tanggalkan atau aku yang akan melakukanya! Kau tau betul apa yang akan ku lakukan bila itu sampai terjadi!"

Luhan merasakan nafasnya yang tidak teratur. Memangnya apa yang akan Sehun lakukan? Sangat banyak orang dijalan dan Sehun tidak akan mungkin melakukan sesuatu kepadanya dihadapan banyak orang. Dia tidak akan pernah membuka jaketnya apapun yang terjadi. Tapi tindakan keras kepalanya berbuah tidak menyenangkan laki-laki itu, Oh Sehun benar-benar menggerakkan tanganya dengan cepat merangkul pinggang Luhan dan perlahan naik mendekati dadanya seiring dengan tangan Sehun lain yang membuka resleting jaket dengan perlahan. Ia bahkan tidak kesulitan melakukanya meskipun harus melakukanya dengan perlawanan Luhan diatas kuda yang masih berjalan seolah-olah tidak mau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi diatas punggungnya. Haru juga melakukan hal yang sama, meskipun melirik sesekali, ia tetap bertindak pura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang di lakukan Sehun. Tentu saja semua orang mengira Sehun sedang bersama dengan tunanganya, Sehun punya hak penuh atas dirinya. Luhan tidak berhenti mengutuk, tanganya mulai memukul-mukul Sehun saat resleting jaketnya habis terbuka dan merasakan remasan keras pada payudaranya. Tubuhnya melemah dan jaketnya sudah berpindah ketangan Sehun seluruhnya.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, sayang! Lebih baik kau melakukanya sendiri seperti saranku tadi!" Sehun kelihatan sangat senang, terlebih saat melihat Luhan menyilangkan kedua lengan didepan dadanya. Luhan mungkin berfikir untuk melompat dari kuda sekarang. Tapi itu adalah tindakan bodoh karena dengan sepatu tujuh sentimeternya itu, dapat dipastikan kakinya akan terkilir dan keluarga Sehun akan memaksanya tinggal lebih lama. Luhan pasti juga sudah memikirkan hal itu, ia lebih memilih membuang wajahnya kearah lain yang jauh dari pandangan Sehun. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa beberapa waktu, tidak kutukan, tidak caci maki, tidak juga ancaman. Luhan hanya membisu dan baru berbicara setelah beberapa menit berlalu.

"Bisakah kita pulang?"

Ia masih tidak ingin memandang Sehun, matanya terus tertuju pada hamparan laut yang luas yang sejak tadi terus ditelusuri oleh kuda yang mereka naiki. Harapan untuk menikmati pantai pada musim gugur benar-benar sudah lenyap. Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaanya kali ini. Sehun dapat merasakan gelombang yang tidak biasa dari Luhan. Getaran suaranya membuat Sehun merasa agak tidak enak. Ia tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan barusan dan lebih memilih untuk meminta Haru berhenti dan pulang setelah memberikan jaket Visa milik Luhan. Haru hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi begitu tali kekang yang ada ditanganya berganti dengan jaket Luhan. Kali ini Luhan memandangnya dengan pandangan galak yang biasa ditampilkannya. Sehun merasa lega, mendengar Luhan megutuknya lebih baik daripada melihat gadis itu diam tak bersuara.

"Kenapa kau malah menyuruh Haru untuk pulang? Aku yang ingin pulang!" Suara Luhan kembali bertenaga.

"Sekarang beristirahatlah!" Kata Sehun dengan suara pelan.

Ia menyadari kalau Luhan memandangnya heran. Wajah gadis itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kelelahan yang menderanya. Xi Luhan bahkan kesulitan menahan agar matanya tetap terbuka.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan bisa beristirahat dirumah. Sekarang beristirahatlah karena kau bisa saja pingsan kalau harus menahanya sampai makan malam."

Luhan tidak mungkin pingsan hanya karena kurang tidur. Pekerjaanya sudah terlalu sering membuatnya melalaikan waktu tidur. Tapi Lelah karena tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali tidak sama dengan lelah karena mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk. Sehun masih cukup kagum karena gadis itu terus bertahan dengan egonya hingga akhirnya ia merebahkan kepalanya untuk bersandar didada Sehun. Luhan tertidur sambil merangkul bahunya sendiri. Ia pasti kedinginan, lalu apa yang Sehun lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia terpesona pada Luhan, setiap hembusan nafas Luhan benar-benar membuatnya terlena dalam gelombang gairah yang aneh. Bibir lembut itu seakan menyedotnya untuk terus mendekat sampai akhirnya Sehun hanya bisa mematung menyadari apa yang akan ia lakukan. Wajah Luhan mengingatkanya kembali pada kekecewaan yang ditunjukkan gadis itu beberapa saat yang lalu. Sehun tidak akan melakukanya, ia menjauhkan kembali bibirnya yang sudah sangat dekat dengan pelarung dahaga yang sangat diinginkanya. Luhan yang kedinginan tidak membutuhkan ciuman, Sehun melajukkan kudanya agar kembali berjalan dengan sangat perlahan dengan sekali hentakan. Ia menyerahkan semua kendali pada tangan kanan dan membiarkan tangan kirinya merangkul gadis itu agar lebih rapat kepadanya.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak menemukan jaketnya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mau bertanya kepada Sehun tentang hal itu. Ia bahkan tidak bertegur sapa dengan Sehun pada saat pertemuan keluarga tadi malam karena masih merasa kesal dengan kelakuanya. Ditambah lagi bila mengingat dirinya terbangun dalam pelukan Sehun kemarin. Siapa yang tau, apa saja yang sudah Sehun lakukan kepadanya saat dia tidur? Meskipun begitu, Luhan sangat berlega hati dengan sikap Ayah Sehun yang tidak berbeda dengan Ibunya. Laki-laki itu bersikap hangat seperti seorang Ayah yang sudah lama tidak dimilikinya. Karena itu dengan senang hati pagi ini Luhan melayani sarapan tuan Oh sebelum laki-laki itu meninggalkan rumah seperti yang biasa dilakukanya.

"Kalian jadi ke Seoul hari ini?" Tuan Oh bertanya dengan nada suara yang penuh wibawa. Ia sudah siap untuk pergi dan sekarang mereka sedang berdiri di pintu depan. Luhan, Tuan Oh dan Istrinya tercinta.

"Iya. Nanti sore!" Suara Luhan terdengar berat. Ia sangat ingin memanggil laki-laki itu dengan sebutan Ayah, tapi masih sulit. Memanggil tuan Oh dengan sebutan itu jauh lebih sulit bila dibandingkan dengan memanggil istrinya dengan sebutan Ibu.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati di jalan! Bersabarlah dengan sikap Sehun."

"Baiklah!"

"Ayah pergi dulu!" Tuan Oh kemudian benar-benar pergi.

Bersabarlah dengan sikap Sehun? Luhan selalu berusaha untuk bersabar dan dia sama sekali tidak tau sampai kapan bisa bertahan dengan hal itu. Oh Sehun dan dirinya memiliki selang usia tidak kurang dari tujuh tahun, tapi sikapnya bahkan lebih kekanak-kanakan dibandingkan Luhan yang baru berusia dua puluh lima tahun.

Nyonya Oh masuk kerumah lebih dulu dan Luhan menyusul dibelakangnya, ia baru saja hendak menutup pintu kembali saat wanita itu menyebut namanya dengan suara Pelan.

"Ya, Ibu?" Luhan hanya mampu merespon dengan itu.

"Apakah kau dan Sehun sedang ada masalah? Ayah mengkhawatirkan hal itu makanya dia mengatakan hal-hal tadi. Meskipun kau selalu menyembunyikanya tapi Ayah mungkin bisa merasakanya. Dia sudah melakukan apa padamu?"

"Tidak ada! Kami tidak punya masalah apa-apa, mungkin cuma kelelahan makanya terkesan seperti itu." Luhan menghela nafas, sangat berat baginya untuk mengatakan ini tapi ia tetap mengatakanya.

"Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang menggangguku. Semuanya normal!"

"Benar begitu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ibu bisa lega. Kau mau bantu Ibu untuk membangunkan Sehun kan? Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan dia belum juga bangun sampai sekarang. Bukanya kalian harus siap-siap? Kalau dia sudah bangun, katakan kalau Ibu menunggu kalian didapur. Kalian berdua belum sarapan kan? Kau sibuk melayani Ayahmu sejak tadi pagi!" Nyonya Oh terus bergumam tentang alasanya meminta Luhan dan Sehun segera kedapur sambil terus melangkah kebelakang.

Membangunkan Sehun? Akhirnya, Luhan harus tetap bicara dengan Sehun meskipun egonya menolak. Ia harus berusaha menyimpan kekecewaannya untuk beberapa waktu. Dengan berat hati Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun dan harus menanggung rasa kesal karena laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Mungkinkah ia harus beteriak? _Mood_ nya terlalu buruk untuk berteriak-teriak sekarang. Luhan lebih memilih untuk membuka pintu dan berharap Sehun tidak menguncinya. Dan harapanya terkabul, Sehun tidak mengunci pintunya. Apa yang sedang Luhan fikirkan dengan memasuki kamar Sehun? Bagaimana bila Sehun melakukan hal yang lebih parah dari yang sudah-sudah? Luhan hendak melangkah keluar kamar tapi ia membatalkan niatnya dan kembali memandang Sehun yang tidur sambil memeluk jaket Visa yang dicari-carinya. Dengan kewaspadaan tinggi Luhan mendekat dan duduk dipinggir ranjang lalu menatap laki-laki itu lebih dalam. Wajah yang sama sekali berbeda, Sehun yang sedang tidur terlihat sangat manis. Sikap kekanak-kanakanya membuat wajahnya masih terlihat sangat muda, dia tampan dan menenangkan. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona kan?

"Hei, Tuan Muda! Ini sudah siang, kau mau tidur sampai jam berapa?"

Sehun tidak bergeming. Ia masih terlelap dan tidak perduli dengan suara Luhan.

Luhan mengeluh. "Oh Sehun, ayo bangun!"

Kali ini dia hanya menggeliat. Luhan mulai mengusahakan banyak cara untuk membangunkanya, memanggil-manggilnya dengan keras dan kasar, menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, bahkan sampai mengancam akan membanjirinya dengan air. Tapi Sehun kelihatanya tidak ingin bangun.

"Sehun!" Luhan mulai kehabisan akal.

"Bangunlah, Aku harus bagaimana lagi? Kau harusnya tau ini sulit untukku. Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu, aku sangat membencimu dan…" Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan teriakan kecil saat merasakan tangan Sehun menarik lenganya dengan kuat dan dalam tempo yang sangat cepat tubuhnya sudah berada dibawah tubuh Sehun, wajah mereka sangat dekat tinggal beberapa inchi lagi sebelum bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya.

"Diamlah!" Sehun berkata parau, ia lalu meninggalkan tubuh Luhan dan membaringkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan gadis itu.

"Biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi!"

Semua yang begitu tiba-tiba ini membuat Luhan shock untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia bahkan sudah berniat untuk berteriak minta tolong jika laki-laki itu bertingkah lagi. Tapi Sehun tidak melakukanya, ia hanya meminta Luhan untuk diam dengan cara yang sudah pasti akan membuat gadis itu tutup mulut. Luhan berusaha bangun dan duduk dengan baik, Oh Sehun adalah laki-laki pertama yang tidur dipangkuanya seperti ini, bahkan beberapa laki-laki yang pernah menjadi kekasihnya tidak pernah melakukan hal itu padanya. Sehun sepertinya hanya ingin bermanja.

Sedangkan Sehun, ia tidak benar-benar tidur. Suara Luhan yang pertama sudah membangunkanya tapi kelelahan membuatnya membiarkan Luhan ribut-ribut seorang diri. Kali ini dia benar-benar ingin tidur dipangkuan Luhan meskipun hanya untuk beberapa saat.

Kenapa? Itu yang selalu bergema didalam otaknya. Ia hanya menyukai tubuh Luhan yang hangat, tidak tubuh Luhan tidak hanya hangat, tapi panas, sangat panas. Sehun merasakan hawa panas itu saat telapak tangan Luhan menyentuh keningnya, menyelimuti tubuhnya dan membelai rambutnya. Semuanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin seperti itu lebih lama.


	7. Shocking Attack For Goddess

**VENUS**

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Sehun dan Luhan sedang berada di Seoul saat ini. Mereka berdua sedang ada didalam bus dan padatnya penumpang membuat mereka harus rela untuk berdiri. Untungnya mereka berdua tidak membawa barang yang banyak sehingga itu tidak terlalu mengganggu. Tapi selama dijalan suasana benar-benar beku karena tidak ada satu orangpun diantara mereka yang berani bicara. Saat tanpa sengaja keduanya beradu pandang, Luhan akan membuang wajah lebih dulu sehingga Sehun merasa tidak ada hal lain yang harus di lakukan selain melakuan hal yang sama. Kekakuan itu berlangsung cukup lama sampai akhirnya senggolan misterius dari penumpang lain yang berpindah tempat hampir membuat Luhan jatuh dan Sehun bereaksi cepat meraih pinggangnya.

" _Keep Your Hand!_ " Bisik Luhan geram.

Reaksi yang membangkitkan semangat Sehun kembali.

"Sebaiknya biarkan aku terus seperti ini karena sangat banyak orang yang berniat menyentuhmu dan bertindak seolah-olah mereka tidak sengaja melakukanya!"

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?"

"Venusku sayang, Aku memang sangat suka menyentuhmu tapi aku tidak pernah berpura-pura kan? Aku akan menyentuhmu kapanpun aku suka!" Kali ini Sehun merapatkan tubuh Luhan kepadanya, melingkarkan kedua tanganya dan membelai perut Luhan yang datar, semuanya benar-benar membuat Luhan merinding.

"Selama kau memakai cincin itu, Kau adalah milikku. Jadi hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu!"

Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun yang terus menjelajahi perutnya agar berhenti bergerak.

"Baiklah, tapi tetap seperti ini karena aku tidak suka dengan aksimu meraba tubuhku di depan orang banyak seperti sekarang!"

Sehun tersenyum senang. Kali ini Luhan mengizinkanya melakukan hal seperti ini meskipun dengan sebuah syarat. Panas tubuh Luhan benar-benar sudah merasukinya, ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang sangat manis merebak dari tubuhnya dan rambut coklat yang selembut sutra itu memiliki aroma yang lain lagi tapi sangat serasi. Kedua lenganya yang melingkari tubuh Luhan dapat merasakan kalau gadis itu gugup dengan hal ini, gugup karena mereka begitu dekat, karena dada Sehun menempel di punggungnya sehingga bisa merasakan detak jantungnya dan karena pandangan banyak orang yang selalu tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sehun mempererat rangkulanya dan Luhan menggeliat dia masih berusaha mengamankan diri dengan berbagai cara. Dengan posisi yang seperti ini, tidak saling bicara bukanlah masalah lagi . Detak jantung mereka yang saling berbicara, berusaha saling menyamai ritme kerjanya di dalam tubuh. Bus yang mereka naiki berhenti dengan tidak terasa, para penumpang yang sejak tadi melirik kearah mereka berdua pada akhirnya menghentikan pandangan irinya dan keluar dengan segera. Luhan berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sehun dan keluar lebih dulu dengan membawa tasnya. Sehun masih berusaha menyusul gadis yang beberapa menit lalu berada dalam pelukannya dan mengiringi langkahnya. Luhan cukup lama mengungguli egonya dan berusaha mendahului Sehun, tapi kemudian menyerah harus menjadi pilihan karena ia tetap tidak tau harus pergi kemana mereka setelah ini.

"Apa tidak bisa aku pulang ke London lebih dulu?" Tanya Luhan setelah langkahnya semakin memelan dan mereka berdua bisa berjalan bersisian dengan lebih santai.

"Sekarang? Aku takut tidak akan bisa. Kita harus menghadiri pernikahan Kyungsoo karena kakakku pasti ada disana. Meskipun aku tidak memberi tahu kepadanya tentangmu, Ibu pasti sudah memberi tau."

"Lalu setelah ini kita harus kemana?"

"Apartement Kyungsoo. Kita akan kerumah mempelai wanita, tapi kurasa calon pengantin pria juga ada disana. Ada hubungan yang rumit yang membuat mereka semua harus berada dalam satu rumah malam ini juga" Dan semuanya mengalir. Sehun menceritakan semuanya, menceritakan hubungan persahabatanya dengan Kyungsoo dan calon suaminya Kim Jongin, tentang keduanya yang memiliki satu orang kakak bernama Minho, juga tentang sebab mengapa kakak perempuan Sehun bisa berada disana. Sepanjang perjalanan benar-benar dipenuhi cerita-cerita yang menarik, Sehun terus berbicara dan Luhan mendengarkan dengan baik, sesekali gadis itu bertanya tentang hal-hal yang membuatnya merasa heran lalu Sehun akan menjawabnya dengan tepat dan baik. Kali ini tanpa sadar keduanya sudah berbicara dengan nyaman dan untuk pertama kali tidak berisi cacian Luhan atau kata-kata penuh gairah dari mulut Sehun. Semuanya kenyamanan itu terus bertahan bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Sehun dan Luhan memasuki lift dan dalam waktu yang singkat keduanya akan sampai di apartement dimana semua orang berkumpul.

"Jadi Kakak iparmu, adalah orang Jepang?"

"Kyungsoo, Ayahnya dan Minho jelas-jelas berdarah Korea, tapi Ibu tiri Kyungsoo adalah orang Jepang dan Ken adalah campuran dari keduanya."

"Bagaimana mereka bertemu, maksudku kakakmu dan Ken!"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Aku rasa semuanya dimulai saat Kyungso sakit dan harus dijemput di sekolah. Saat itu ku kira yang menjemputnya adalah Minho, tapi ternyata Ken lebih dulu tau dan memberi tahu Minho begitu dia sampai di sekolah!"

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali dalam gerakan yang samar. Bunyi dentingan halus membuat perhatian mereka segera beralih ke pintu yang terbuka. Beberapa orang masuk setelah Luhan dan Sehun keluar dari dalam lift. Tidak perlu berjalan jauh lagi, keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu dan Sena menyambut adiknya dengan gembira. Keberadaan Luhan juga sangat menarik perhatiannya, dalam waktu singkat ia memandangi Luhan dari ujung kaki hingga kepala lalu tersenyum diiringi pandangan dengan kilatan yang misterius.

"Kau, Luhan? Astaga! Kau sangat sempurna, benar-benar masuk kedalam kriteria idaman semua orang dan Sehun juga tentunya!" Sena kemudian tersenyum lalu menoleh kepada adiknya. "Aku benarkan?"

"Biarkan kami masuk dulu, baru kita bicara di dalam!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Calon istri yang kau pilih adalah wanita idamanmu?"

Sehun melirik Luhan sesaat. "Kau gila? Untuk apa bertanya lagi. Lihat dadanya yang besar, pinggulnya yang bulat, perut yang rata, bukan hanya menarik untuk di lihat! Ciumanya juga sangat luar biasa!"

Luhan mengerang dalam hati. Sehun sedang memujinya? Dia hanya menyebutkan bagian-bagian tubuh Luhan yang sudah disentuh olehnya. Bagaimana mungkin Sehun bisa mengatakan hal-hal sevulgar itu didepan saudara perempuannya?

"Kalau dia menikah denganku, dia harus berhenti jadi pengacara!"

Sehun melanjutkan ucapanya sambil memandang Luhan dengan pandangan serius, beberapa saat kemudian laki-laki itu tersenyum kepada calon istrinya yang sedang jadi topic pembicaraan.

"Karena dia tidak akan ku biarkan turun dari ranjangku!"

Sena melotot mendengar pernyataan adiknya, ia lalu menoleh kepada Luhan yang menggigit bibir dan agak menundukkan wajah, sebelah tanganya menggosok-gosok tengkuknya perlahan. Luhan sedang merasa tidak enak karena ucapan Sehun yang seharusnya hanya menjadi konsumsi mereka berdua secara pribadi.

"Luhan, apa Ayahku sudah mengatakan padamu untuk bersabar terhadapnya? Aku mengerti kau pasti merasa sangat sial sekali karena harus menikah dengan orang ini!"

Luhan berusaha tersenyum. Menikah dengan orang itu? Entahlah. Sehun masuk kedalam apartement tanpa di suruh lagi, ia membawa tas Luhan juga meskipun meninggalkan pemiliknya di pintu bersama kakaknya. Sedangkan Sena masih berusaha berbicara kepada Luhan mengenai sesuatu.

"Luhan, Sehun memang seorang laki-laki yang penuh dengan gairah, tapi membicarakanmu dengan cara seperti itu sedikit banyak dia sudah menunjukkan kalau dia sedang memujamu. Sekarang masuklah, kau akan tidur di kamar perempuan malam ini!"

.

.

.

"Jongin tidak pernah menyentuhku lebih dari sebuah genggaman tangan, dia memelukku beberapa kali dan menciumku hanya sekali."

Kyungsoo bersungut-sungut saat semua wanita yang berada di rumah itu berkumpul di kamarnya. Taemin istri kakak sulungnya Minho, Sena yang merupakan istri dari Ken, Ibunya dan juga Luhan.

Semua laki-laki sedang berkumpul di kamar lain dan anak-anak sudah tidur di kamar yang berbeda juga. Pembicaraan menjelang hari-hari pernikahan selalu menjadi topik yang seru, tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Dia masih sangat lelah dan benar-benar mengantuk. Saat tiba di London nanti Luhan akan memastikan kalau dirinya bisa tidur seharian dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh mengganggu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?" Lanjutnya, matanya yang bening berbinar-binar bahagia, dia akan memasuki kehidupan baru bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya.

Luhan mendesah, baginya pernikahan hanya beban. Sejak kecil ia bisa berpacaran dengan siapa saja tapi tidak pernah terfikir untuk menikah. Tapi diusia yang ke dua puluh lima tahun, ia harus mendapatkan suami karena Ibunya yang masih berfikir dengan cara yang sangat Asia itu tidak menginginkan putrinya jadi perawan tua. Itu yang menyebabkan Luhan selalu menjalani pejodohandan selalu mengusahakan agar pria-pria itu menolak perjodohan mereka. Kris Wu, seharusnya menjadi satu-satunya laki-laki yang akan dibiarkanya menjalani perjodohan secara normal denganya, karena Kis cukup dikenal dan pernah dikaguminya. Sayangnya Luhan harus menelan pil pahit saat mengetahui kalau dirinya dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yang paling dibencinya di seluruh dunia. Luhan tidak pernah menolak perjodohan, tapi dia selalu berhasil membuat pihak laki-laki yang melakukanya. Sehun seharusnya juga, tapi laki-laki gila itu cukup mampu bertahan hingga sekarang hanya karena dia menyukai tubuh Luhan, hanya karena Luhan adalah sumber gairah yang bisa membuatnya berapi-api di semua tempat. Luhan meraba perutnya yang Sehun sentuh, payudaranya yang diremas, dan lehernya. Sehun juga sudah menyentuh kaki-kakinya, membelai paha, meremas pinggul. Astaga! Meskipun bukan dalam satu waktu, nyaris semua anggota tubuhnya sudah pernah di jamah oleh laki-laki itu!

"Luhan!" Sena memanggilnya. Seluruh bayangannya tentang Oh Sehun buyar begitu saja.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Lanjut Sena.

"Iya, tentu saja. Ada apa?"

"Tadi aku bertanya, bagaimana denganmu dan Sehun. Kalian sudah melakukan apa saja? Sudah tidur bersama?"

Mata Luhan membesar mendengarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tidak, kami tidak pernah sampai kesitu! Aku mengatakan kepadanya untuk tetap memakai celananya saat sedang bersamaku!"

Spontan tawa membahana di ruangan itu. Tawa Sena yang reda lebih cepat bertanya lagi. "Benarkah? Sehun adalah anak yang sangat gigih, apa lagi menyangkut sesuatu yang tidak bisa di tahan seperti gairah. Mengapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu? Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan sampai sekarang?"

"Karena saat itu dia…" Luhan gugup, haruskah dia mengatakanya?

"Ayolah, katakan saja!"

"Karena saat itu dia hampir melakukanya, untungnya pada saat itu Kris datang dan aku bisa bernafas lega sampai hari ini!" Luhan menatap jam di dinding, waktu benar-benar sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Bolehkah aku tidur sekarang?"

"Aku masih ingin mendengar ceritamu tentang Sehun!" Kyungsoo merengek.

"Tidurlah!" Sena memberi izin. Lalu berbicara kepada Kyungsoo yang kelihatanya kecewa. "Dia harus kembali ke London besok siang, jangan sampai Luhan kurang istirahat!"

Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, sebelum tidur dirinya ingin kekamar mandi dulu. Sebelum keluar dari pintu kamar, ia berkata kepada Kyungsoo. "Sebaiknya kau juga tidur! jika tidak, akan ada kantung mata menggelayuti wajahmu besok pagi. Bergadang bisa merusak kecantikanmu!"

"Ah, ya. Baiklah! Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menarik bantal ke pangkuannya.

Berjalan ke kamar mandi sebenarnya tidak harus membuatnya melewati kamar para pria, tapi melihat cahaya lampu menyeruak dari sela-sela pintu kamar menarik perhatianya lebih lanjut. Luhan mendekat dan ingin tau apa yang terjadi di dalam dan tidak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari kalau mereka sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang perempuan lakukan. Oh Sehun bahkan tampak sangat bersemangat memberi kuliah seksnya saat ini seolah-olah dirinya sedang mengajarkan tekhnik berperang. Luhan menghembuskan tawa kecil lalu kembali beranjak ke kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat membuatnya semakin mengantuk dan mempercepat kerjanya untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci kaki tanganya agar bisa segera tidur, setelah semuanya selesai, Luhan berjalan keluar dengan langkah yang agah sempoyongan. Seseorang mendorong tubuhnya masuk kembali kekamar mandi membuat tubuhnya merasa nyeri karena terhempas ke dinding. Sehun lagi dan kini dirinya sudah ada dalam rangkulan laki-laki itu. Sebelah tangan Sehun melingkari pinggangnya erat sehingga tubuh Luhan benar-benar dalam kuasanya dan yang sebelah lagi membantunya memegangi leher gadis itu agar Luhan tidak bisa melarikan diri dari ciumannya yang penuh gairah. Luhan berusaha berontak dengan cara mendorong tubuh Sehun sekuat tenaga, ia tau itu tidak akan berhasil dan pasti akan sia-sia, tapi Sehun tidak menyentuh bibirnya meskipun jaraknya sudah sangat dekat, tinggal beberapa inci lagi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan di dalam?" Sehun bertanya, suaranya terdengar seperti sedang mendesah membuat Luhan di jalari kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Umm…, kurasa sama…dengan apa yang kalian bicarakan!"

"Lalu apa kau tidak merindukanku? Membicarakan hal itu membuatku merasa bergairah dan aku selalu mengingatmu!"

"Ya, aku tau, jika tidak kau tidak akan seperti ini! Sepertinya…"

Luhan segera menutup mulutnya, bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan itu seolah-olah menerima semua perbuatan Sehun telah menjadi kebiasaan baginya lalu apa yang akan dia katakan tadi?

 _Sepertinya aku sempat merasakan hal yang sama_.

Karena itukah dia merasa sangat tertarik untuk melintasi kamar para pria tadi? Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Sepertinya kau harus kecewa karena aku sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu berikan aku ciuman selamat malam!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau? Kau akan memaksaku dengan cara apa lagi? Menggerayangiku seperti saat kita di mobil? Atau meremas payudara seperti waktu itu?"

Sehun terkekeh, "Kau sudah sangat hafal dengan watakku! Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama kecuali saat kita berada di atas tempat tidur. Jadi ku rasa aku akan melakukan hal lain yang belum pernah ku lakukan seperti…"

Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun dengan teriakan panjang yang tertahan, satu jari Sehun yang tadi berada di bahunya kini sudah menerobos masuk ke bagian terdalam dirinya yang panas. Tubuh Luhan bergetar hebat karena kesakitan yang luar biasa sehingga membuatnya mencakar dada Sehun dan meremas pakaianya kuat-kuat. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuatnya merasa tenang meskipun rasa perih membuatnya hampir kehilangan tenaga untuk berdiri. Luhan menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya kepada laki-laki itu penuh penyerahan.

"Demi Tuhan, Kau sudah sangat menyakitiku kali ini!" desis Luhan lemah. "Kau sudah melanggar hak-hak reproduksiku!"

"Lalu kau akan menuntutku?" Sehun menekan lagi semakin dalam, Luhan mengerang lagi dan Sehun sangat menyukainya. "Aku masih memakai celanaku, sayang. Meskipun kau harusnya tau kalau itu membuatku kesakitan!"

Vanessa menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menyerang Sehun dengan tatapanya. "Kalau kau fikir kali ini aku menikmatinya, kau salah! Keluarkan tanganmu, aku bersumpah ini sangat sakit, Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menekan lebih dalam lagi, dan terus berusaha lebih dalam, dia hanya ingin melihat Luhan merasa kesakitan dan itu sudah pasti. Luhan sudah mengeluh berkali-kali. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun memaksa seorang perempuan dan dia menyadari kalau Luhan saat ini sedang tidak merasakan kenikmatan apapun tapi ia belum ingin berhenti.

"Ku mohon hentikan, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahanya!"

Tubuh Luhan sudah sangat lemah dan tidak bertenaga. Sehun melihat sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya, Luhan menangis? Apakah sesakit itu? Gairahnya padam secara tiba-tiba, Sehun melepaskan Luhan dengan erangan yang tertahan karena gadis itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dikeluhkanya. Luhan terkulai lemah di lantai kamar mandi dengan punggung tersandar di dinding. Ia merapatkan kedua pahanya kuat-kuat sebagai tanda kalau bagian tubuh yang paling dilindunginya didera rasa perih yang luar biasa. Sehun berusaha untuk tidak hanya memandanginya saja, ia juga duduk di lantai yang sama sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan yang juga meremas tanganya dengan sangat kuat.

"Antarkan aku ke dokter!" bisiknya. "Aku benar-benar kesakitan! Sakitnya tidak bisa hilang!"

Tangisan Luhan semakin manjadi-jadi, ia bahkan menekan bagian bawah perutnya dengan kuat sambil meringis disela-sela sedu sedan yang memilukan. Gadis itu benar-benar berhasil membuat Sehun merasa takut. Dengan cepat dia berlari kekamarnya untuk meminjam kunci mobil siapa saja. Beberapa saat kemudian kembali dengan khawatir dan segera menggendong Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi. Semalaman semua orang menjadi benar-benar gaduh, beberapa orang menemaninya ke rumah sakit dan sebagian lagi tinggal di rumah. UGD menjadi sasaran pertama yang membuat jantung Sehun seakan berhenti berdetak menanti kabar, hingga menjelang pagi semuanya selesai dan Luhan sudah tertidur nyenyak di sebuah ruang rawat rumah sakit. Sena, Ken dan Minho yang semalaman menemaninya sudah pulang begitu Luhan dipindahkan keruangan itu karena walau bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo, pernikahan tidak boleh batal hanya karena perbuatanya.

 _"Anda tidak bisa memaksa pasangan anda untuk melakukan treatment_ _-_ _treatment_ _seks pada saat dia sedang tidak menginginkanya. Itu sangat_ _menyakitinya, hal itu bisa menyebabkan pendarahan seperti sekarang yang_ _dalam dunia kedokteran kita sebut dengan Vaginimus. Tapi anda tidak perlu_ _merasa khawatir karena tidak ada yang terluka. Pasangan anda hanya sedang_ _mengalami stress dan kelelahan. Dan dapat di pastikan akan segera pulih dalam_ _beberapa hari."_

Sehun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia benar-benar tidak tau mengenai Vaginimus atau semacamnya, dia juga tidak menduga kalau kejadian seperti ini akan terjadi. Melihat wajah Luhan yang pucat dan diinfus dengan kantong darah membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Luhan tidak pernah serius menolak, dia pikir Luhan menikmati semua kelakuanya selama ini dan Luhan hanya berpura-pura tidak suka. Ternyata dugaanya salah.

Sinar Matahari sudah menggantikan cahaya lampu menerangi ruangan, Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat sebuah bayangan samar yang berbicara denganya, semakin lama semakin jelas dan ia harus menyadari kalau dirinya sedang berbaring di rumah sakit, semua ingatanya tentang rumah sakit masih sangat jelas. Saat bagaimana Sehun menggendongnya sambil berlarian di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit dengan wajah yang sangat khawatir dan teriakan-teriakanya yang memanggil dokter jaga. Ia juga masih bisa mengingat dengan baik saat dirinya dipindahkan ke ruang rawat sebelum akhirnya diberi suntikan penenang untuk kesekian kalinya agar tertidur. Ia berusaha untuk duduk dan rasa nyeri itu menyerangnya lagi meskipun tidak separah yang dirasakanya semalam, Sehun membantunya dengan teliti dan hati-hati.

"Kau masih disini, Oh Sehun?" Suara Luhan terdengar sangat parau. Tenggorokanya terasa sangat kering dan Ia kehausan. "Bisa berikan aku air?"

Dengan cepat Sehun mengambilkan segelas air dan membantu Luhan untuk memegangi gelasnya saat gadis itu minum. Setelah itu ia meletakkan kembali gelas di atas meja dan meninggalkan kursinya untuk duduk di atas tempat tidur agar bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Kau sudah baikan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Kau tidak pergi kepesta? Sahabatmu menikah hari ini!"

"Aku sudah sangat gila kalau aku meninggalkanmu disini untuk sebuah pesta." Desisnya. "Maafkan aku! Aku sama sekali tidak tau kalau rasa sakit yang kau katakan itu serius. Selama ini kebanyakan perempuan juga mengeluh…tapi…!"

"Tapi mereka tidak dalam keadaan di paksa!"

"Aku kira selama ini kau menikmatinya!"

"Sudahlah, Ini tidak di sengaja kan? Aku cuma tidak siap sama sekali tadi malam karena lelah dan mengantuk."

"Walau bagaimanapun aku yang salah!"

Luhan tersenyum di sela-sela rasa sakitnya, ia menggapai tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Mendekatlah, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu!"

Sehun mendekat menyediakan telinganya untuk dibisiki sesuatu, tapi ia malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang lain dan tidak terduga. Luhan mencium bibirnya dengan hangat dan lembut, ciuman yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah dirasakanya, ciuman yang hanya berisi perasaan bukan gairah. Ciuman yang cukup membuat Sehun terperangah saat Luhan menyentuh pipinya lalu mengalihkan ciumanya menjadi sebuah rangkulan. Gadis itu menepuk punggungnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dilepaskan dan kembali duduk dengan tenang di posisi semula.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Kau tidak sedang menyatakan cinta padaku kan?" Tanya Sehun heran.

Luhan tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku cuma ingin memberi tahu kalau perempuan bukan hanya butuh gairah, tapi juga perasaan. Jadi jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti ini lagi, bukan hanya padaku tapi juga pada wanita lain!"

Sehun masih terkesima dengan apa yang dirasakanya dan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Wanita bukan makhluk yang bisa mendapatkan gairah secara mendadak saat kau memperlakukanya dengan kasar, meskipun saat itu kau sedang menyentuh daerah sensitif di bagian manapun. Berjanjilah Jangan pernah begini lagi terhadapku tanpa izin dariku!" Luhan kemudian tertawa getir. "Seharusnya aku memberikan pengertian tentang ini sejak awal. Selama ini aku salah karena sudah menyikapinya dengan kasar!"

Hening sejenak. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya dalam sedangkan Sehun masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Luhan baik-baik, semuanya ini sudah membuat fikiranya menjadi buntu.

"Aku berjanji!" Kata Sehun kemudian. "Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukanya tanpa seizinmu. Tapi aku tidak akan memutuskan pertunangan sampai aku bisa membawamu ke tempat tidur!"

Wajah Luhan menengadah, sesaat pandanganya terpaku pada wajah Sehun yang nakal. Dia pikir umurnya sudah berapa? Oh Sehun masih bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti sedia kala. Kata-kata terakhirnya membuat Luhan menahan tawa, dan semuanya perlahan mulai membaik.


	8. Am I Love him ? Am I not ?

**VENUS**

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Apa yang mulai dirasakanya?

Belakangan Luhan selalu menyikapi Sehun dengan penuh perasaan, mulai berharap agar Sehun tidak meninggalkanya, tidak membatalkan pertunangaanya. Semenjak pulang dari Seoul, Sehun selalu mencemaskanya, ngotot mengantarkan Luhan ke kantor dan memintanya berjanji untuk menunggunya menjemput. Kadang-kadang pada jam istirahat Sehun sengaja datang ke kantornya dengan berbagai alasan dan alasan itu selalu menyangkut Kris. Tapi hari ini Oh Sehun tidak datang ke kantor, tidak juga mengantarnya tadi pagi. Luhan sepertinya melupakan sesuatu. Dia yang pergi lebih pagi sebelum pintu _Flat_ Sehun terbuka, sebelum jam-jam bangun tidur Sehun tiba. Luhan melihat jam digital yang ada dipojok layar ponselnya. Bukan, itu ponsel Sehun dan ponsel miliknya masih berada ditangan laki-laki itu. Meskipun Sehun berjanji akan menukar ponselnya kembali setelah mereka sampai di Korea Selatan, Sehun tidak melakukanya.

Kepulangan mereka dari Seoul juga sudah berlalu hampir dua minggu dan Sehun tidak pernah mengungkit untuk mengambil kembali ataupun mengembalikan ponsel miliknya. Praktis karena sebuah ponsel, dunia Luhan berubah. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menghubunginya kecuali Sehun dan hanya Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah mau memberikan nomor ponsel Sehun kepada orang lain yang mulai menanyakan kenapa ia sulit di hubungi? Dia hanya menjawab sambil tersenyum lalu menyarankan untuk menelpon ke telpon kantor pada pagi hari sampai jam delapan malam karena pada jam segitu biasanya Luhan masih ada di kantor. Bila tidak, mereka bisa menghubunginya di nomor yang lama karena bila ia sedang tidak berada di kantor, Luhan pasti sedang menghadiri persidaangan atau bersama dengan Sehun. Luhan juga tidak pernah membiarkan Ibunya kebingungan karena menghubunginya, itulah sebabnya ia selalu menelpon Ibunya pada saat berada di kantor sedikitnya dua hari sekali. Jadi meskipun Luhan jauh dari ponsel dia tetap tau kalau dalam dua hari kedepan Ibunya akan pindah ke China dan tinggal bersama keluarga kakaknya di Beijing. Henry tidak ikut Ibunya untuk tinggal di rumah Victoria, anak itu lebih memilih untuk tinggal di coffee shop milik kakak keduanya Zhoumi dan membantunya bekerja karena Zhoumi memang sangat butuh bantuan. Semenjak istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan, Zhoumi selalu sibuk dan semakin kewalahan mengurusi kedua putra kembarnya yang hiper aktif.

Sekarang sudah malam, seharusnya Sehun sudah datang menjemputnya. Tapi ini bukan yang pertama kali Sehun terlambat. Apakah Luhan tetap akan menunggunya seperti biasa? Luhan merasa kalau pilihan untuk menelpon Sehun lebih baik. Dia tidak akan kebingungan harus menunggu atau tidak karena mereka benarbenar tidak berkomunikasi hari ini.

"Ya, Sayang!" Sehun masih melakukan itu. Memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah protes sejak awal.

"Kau dimana? Kau akan menjemputku atau tidak? Kalau tidak bisa aku akan minta tolong Kris mengantarku pulang!"

"Jangan coba-coba melakukan itu! Aku sedang ada urusan tapi aku pasti akan menjemput meskipun agak terlambat. Jadi lebih baik cari hiburan saja sampai aku datang!"

"Urusan dengan siapa?"

"Kang Seulgi. Teman!" Suara Sehun terdengar tidak yakin saat mengatakan kata teman. "Jangan pulang dulu. Tunggu sampai aku menjemput!"

Telpon di meja Luhan berdering dengan bunyi yang sangat mengganggu. Ia sedang berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikanya dan tetap berbicara dengan Sehun "Baiklah, aku akan menunggu, Kalau kau tidak datang kau akan mati!"

"Kalau aku datang? Aku dapat hadiah kan?"

Bunyi dering telpon semakin intens. Sepertinya itu sebuah telpon yang sangat penting dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk terus pura-pura tidak peduli, ia mengakhiri percakapanya dengan satu kalimat pendek. "Kita lihat nanti!" Luhan lalu mematikan ponsel yang ada ditanganya dan memasukkanya kembali kedalam tas. Setelah itu tangannya berganti dengan telpon kantor yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi nyaring.

"Hallo, Xi Luhan disini, Ada yang…!"

"Luhan! Aku sudah menduga kau masih ada di kantor? Kau belum akan pulang kan? Aku ada sedikit masalah dan aku harus mengorbankanmu, aku sangat minta maaf."Baekhyun terdengar sangat terburu-buru, ucapannya yang memberondong dengan sangat cepat membuat Luhan jadi merasa bingung.

"Kau ini sedang berbicara apa? Ceritakan pelan-pelan!"

"Baiklah," Baekhyun terdengar sedang menghela nafas. "Hari ini aku memiliki agenda diluar rencana. Tadi siang aku pergi bersama Dokter Mark dan rencananya kami pulang sebelum malam. Tapi kendaraan yang kami pakai sedang mogok, jadi aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang! Mungkin aku akan pulang terlambat!"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan masalah yang besar."

"Tapi kau tidak bawa kunci _flat_ hari ini!"

"Iya, tidak masalah! Aku bisa menunggu di _flat_ sebelah sampai kau pulang. Tapi berjanjilah kalau malam ini juga kau harus pulang! Jangan sampai aku menunggumu terlalu lama karena aku tidak suka merepotkan tetangga terlalu banyak."

"Oke, _thanks_!"

Luhan menghirup udara yang masih berkeliaran di ruang kerjanya. Sesekali ia menggosok hidungnya yang gatal, flu yang menyerang sejak dua hari yang lalu sudah membuatnya tidak berselera makan sama sekali dan sekarang ia merasa sangat lemah. Luhan sudah berencana untuk tidur setelah sampai di rumah, tapi sepertinya ia harus menunda hasrat yang satu itu sampai Baekhyun pulang. Musim dingin yang sudah menyerang membuat udara di luar sangat dingin dan perutnya semakin lapar. Vanessa mengambil kembali ponsel Sehun yang ada dalam tasnya dan mengirimkan pesan agar Sehun membelikannya makanan cepat saji dalam perjalanan menjemputnya disini.

"Kau belum pulang?" Kris menyapanya dengan suara keras dan kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu sambil memandang Luhan dengan senyumnya. Tanpa di persilahkan Kris masuk ke ruangan itu dan duduk di meja karyawan lain yang berada di sebelah meja Luhan.

"Semua orang sudah pulang!"

"Aku sedang menunggu Sehun. Dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat hari ini!"

"Kau tidak mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Kau ingin segera pulang? Kalau begitu pulanglah duluan!"

"Tidak. Lebih baik aku menunggu sampai Sehun menelpon kalau dirinya tidak bisa datang menjemput." Kris kemudian memamerkan giginya lewat senyum yang mengembang jenaka. "Kita sudah cukup lama tidak pulang bersama. Kau selalu bersama Sehun. Apa hubungan kalian serius?"

"Kau ini sedang mengatakan apa? Aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Aku rasa kami dekat karena bertetangga."

"Tapi kalian dulu sangat bermusuhan!"

"Mungkin karena waktu itu aku tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjalin hubungan yang baik denganya. Kebersamaan di Korea cukup bisa dikatakan sebagai _moment_ yang memperbaiki komunikasi kami berdua!"

"Benarkah? Apa disana terjadi sesuatu?"

Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Tentu saja iya, tapi Luhan tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa kepada siapapun dan dia harap Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja, sesuatu yang sangat parah seperti kelelahan misalnya! Perjalanan di sana cukup singkat dan ternyata aku tidak hanya diajak mengunjungi satu tempat. Jet lag dan pesta pernikahan sudah membuatku kehilangan waktu tidur!"

"Jadi karena itu kau terlihat sangat tidak sehat pada minggu pertama kepulanganmu ke London?"

"Sepertinya begitu, aku kurang istirahat dan butuh istirahat yang cukup!"

"Tapi sepertinya istirahatmu belum begitu sempurna, nona!" Kris menarik kakinya sehingga ia duduk bersila di atas meja. "Kau hanya terlihat membaik tidak lebih dari lima hari dan sekarang wajahmu bahkan lebih pucat di bandingkan dengan saat kau kembali dari Korea!"

Luhan hanya bisa menjawab dengan senyum tipis disudut bibirnya. Ia memandang jam di dinding. Sudah jam delapan malam dan Sehun belum juga datang. Tadi dia mengatakan kalau dia sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang. Kang Seulgi.

"Kris, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Asalkan kau tidak bertanya berapa banyak hutangku atau berapa berat badanku! Belakangan ini aku semakin gemuk dan aku tidak suka saat orang-orang menanyakan hal itu!"

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Apakah kau kenal dengan Kang Seulgi? Dia siapa? Seorang wanita, Kan?"

Kang Seulgi? Luhan tau darimana? Kris sempat mematung beberapa saat karena didera rasa ragu akan memberi jawaban seperti apa. Tapi dia tidak seharusnya menutupi semuanya. Cepat atau lambat Luhan pasti mengetahui segalanya.

"Dia sekretaris Sehun!"

"Berarti wanita yang di restoran waktu itu!" desisnya. Luhan tau kalau wanita yang bersama Sehun di restoran waktu itu adalah sekretarisnya, tapi ia tidak pernah mendengar namanya. Kelihatannya bukan sekretaris biasa karena saat itu Sehun menggenggam tanganya, bukan sekretaris biasa karena tidak mungkin Sehun mengajak seorang sekretaris makan malam berdua di restoran mahal.

"Seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau? Kau tidak takut?"

"Takut apa? Ceritakanlah karena sepertinya kita sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Anggap saja untuk mengisi waktu sampai jemputanku datang."

Kris mengangkat bahunya, tidak yakin kalau dirinya dan Luhan sudah benar-benar kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Semenjak perjodohan Luhan dan Sehun dilaksanakan, hubungan Kris dan Luhan tidak sekaku biasanya. Dengan ragu Kris menjawab pertanyaan Luhan tadi.

"Sama seperti yang lainnya!"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Sama seperti yang lainnya?

"Sama seperti semua makhluk sejenis yang berada disekitarnya. Kecuali kau, karena Xi Luhan memiliki ikatan dengan Oh Sehun."

Luhan menyentuh kembali cincin bermata ruby yang masih setia melekat di jarinya. Ya, dia berbeda karena hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang menggunakan cincin yang Sehun berikan. Bukan karena ia memiliki hati Sehun seperti yang sedang dia harapkan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kris memandangnya dengan pandangan misterius. "Katakan padaku, apakah kau menyukai Oh Sehun?"

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan!"

"Benar. Pertanyaan yang sangat pas untukmu. Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan?" Pandangan Kris masih belum lepas dari Luhan yang mulai kelihatan kikuk. "Kau masih tidak ingin cerita? Biasanya kau selalu menceritakan apa saja kepadaku!"

Luhan berusaha meruntuhkan perasaan kikuknya, tidak ada salahnya mengatakan bagaimana perasaanya sekarang kepada Kris. Mungkin Kris punya pendapat yang baik tentang masalahnya, setidaknya Luhan tidak perlu menyimpannya sendirian lagi.

"Suka? Mungkin aku menyukainya karena belakangan ini kami bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Dia sedikit lebih sopan dan tidak pernah lagi menyentuhku, aku fikir hanya itu dan mudah-mudahan saja tidak lebih!"

"Dia pernah menyentuhmu?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya. "Kau jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh dulu. Maksudku, seperti…, seperti apa ya?" Luhan berusaha mencari contoh yang mungkin lebih bisa diterima oleh banyak orang karena dia masih ingin merahasiakan bentuk interaksinya dan Sehun yang tidak biasa.

"Seperti saat dia menggendongku keluar dari sini waktu aku melihatnya di ruanganmu. Atau memegang tangan saat bersama Baekhyun. Seperti itu!"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan kan?" Kris memandangi Luhan dengan serius dan mulai merasa lega saat gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau menyukainya karena dia tiba-tiba saja bersikap lebih baik. Itu wajar. Dia bersikap seperti itu juga karena semakin menyukaimu, begitu katanya."

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu tentangku padamu?"

"Dia mengatakan banyak hal kepadaku, meskipun tidak semuanya! Walau bagaimanapun aku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya di London. Sehun bilang, saat di Korea dia melihat sisi lain dari dirimu. Kau tidak segalak yang selalu kau tunjukkan selama ini, tidak juga sekejam yang selalu kau tunjukkan. Seandainya kau bisa menjadi seperti yang di inginkannya mungkin dia akan mengikatmu selamanya disisinya. Perlu kau tau, pada awalnya Sehun mendekatimu hanya untuk bermain-main dan saat dia mengatakan akan mengikatmu selamanya aku nyaris percaya jika saja dia tidak tertawa sambil mengatakan kalau itu semua tidak mungkin terjadi, dan dia juga tidak pernah berharap sama sekali!"

"Menjadi seperti yang dia inginkan? Maksudnya apa?"

"Apa lagi yang menarik minatnya kepada wanita? Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan, tapi kau sendiri pasti sudah tau kalau Sehun sangat menyukai tubuhmu, kau selalu jadi perhatianya semenjak kemunculanmu yang pertama kali, saat aku mengatakan kalau aku mengenalmu, dia sangat antusias dan berharap bisa menggenggam Xi Luhan erat-erat. Tapi sayangnya interaksi pertama kalian adalah saat kau menangani kasus artis yang punya hubungan sumbang denganya, waktu itu kau menamparnya untuk yang pertama kali didepan umum. Sadar atau tidak, kalian berdua selalu jadi sorotan media karena permusuhan yang menarik itu. Tapi semenjak kalian berbaikan, media jadi bungkam." Kris tertawa, "Kenapa aku jadi membicarakan tentang media?"

Luhan juga ikut tertawa meskipun tawanya palsu. Dia sangat tau kalau Sehun hanya ingin bermain-main dan Luhan mengikuti semua permainanya dengan harapan Sehun akan melepaskanya suatu saat nanti setelah dia lelah. Tapi sepertinya sekarang Luhan tidak menginginkanya, melepaskan Sehun seperti melepaskan nyawanya karena saat bersama Sehun dirinya merasa lebih bernyawa.

"Kapan kalian akan mengakhirinya?"

"Aku sedang menunggunya melakukan itu!"

"Biasanya kau selalu bisa membuat semua laki-laki yang dijodohkan denganmu menolak perjodohanya, tapi sepertinya kau tidak melakukan apa-apa kepada Sehun. Apa karena kau mengharapkanya? Keputusan mengenai kalian berpisah atau tetap bersama sebenarnya ada ditanganmu sendiri!"

Kris benar. Selama ini Luhan tidak benar-benar menjauhkan diri dari Sehun, tidak benar-benar memerangi Sehun agar laki-laki itu menjauh darinya, dia selalu mencari-cari alasan yang selalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sehun. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Luhan pernah mengagumi Sehun sebagaimana wanita lain mengaguminya. Lalu mengapa pada akhirnya dia membenci Oh Sehun? Mungkin karena Sehun selalu bersama wanita lain. Apakah dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Sehun? Lalu mengapa Luhan selalu mengatakan dengan bangga kepada perempuan-perempuan yang selalu mengitari laki-laki itu kalau dia adalah tunangannya?

"Kris, bisakah kau mengantarkan aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Luhan, dia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Luhan harus memastikan semuanya malam ini juga, apakah dia dan Sehun harus melanjutkan pertunangan mereka atau tidak. Ia mengetik sebuah pesan kepada Sehun sambil berjalan keluar gedung kantornya bersama Kris.

 _Bisakah kau pulang lebih cepat?_

 _Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan_

 _Aku tidak bisa menunggumu lebih_

 _lama lagi karena kantor sudah_

 _harus di kunci._

 _Aku pulang duluan!_

 _(Delivered: Venus xxxx)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Kau sedang ada janji? Sejak tadi kau melihat jam tanganmu terus menerus!" Seulgi kelihatan gusar dengan perilaku Sehun hari ini sejak tadi dengan susah payah ia menahan Sehun untuk terus bersamanya.

Seulgi ingin bercerita tentang kekecewaanya terhadap suami, sesuatu hal yang sangat sulit di terima oleh pasangan yang baru sebulan menikah. Suaminya sangat sibuk dan tidak punya waktu, bahkan untuk sekedar bulan madu meskipun hanya seminggu. Karena itu ia mencari Sehun ke kantor dan berharap Sehun mau menemaninya. Tapi kenyataan yang di terimanya, Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah dengan alasan sedang tidak bergairah. Sehun malah menyarankan Seulgi untuk menghibur diri dengan makan makanan yang manis seperti cake, hal yang menjadi penyebab mereka berdua ada di sini sekarang. Di sebuah café yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari kantor, Seulgi tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun memilih tempat ini dan tidak bersedia di ajak pindah ke café yang lain.

Sehun kembali menutupi jam tangan dengan lengan kemejanya lalu memandang keluar, di luar sedang hujan dan sangat lebat. Hujan di musim dingin seperti ini bisa membuat flu yang Luhan derita semakin parah, udara sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Sebenarnya, aku ada janji dengan teman. Dia sedang menungguku di _flat_. Bisa kita pulang sekarang?"

"Kalau begitu bawa aku ke _flat_ mu, setelah urusan dengan temanmu selesai kita bisa…"

"Tidak, aku takut tidak akan bisa." Sehun memotong perkataan Seuli. Dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa karena Sehun tidak pernah berhasil menghabiskan malam bersama satu wanitapun di _flat_ nya. Lagipula, bukankah Seulgi sudah tau kalau Sehun sedang tidak bergairah? Sehun sangat merindukan hubungan yang seperti itu setidaknya selama hampir sebulan terakhir, Tapi Seulgi tidak cukup menarik perhatianya lagi seperti dulu.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah membuatku kecewa seharian ini."

"Kau tidak akan suka dengan _flat_ ku yang baru. Sebaiknya pulanglah, jangan sampai kau tidak ada saat suamimu ada di rumah!"

Sehun memakai jasnya yang tadi tersampir di kursi dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Baiklah!" Seulgi mendesah.

Sehun tau Seulgi mungkin sangat kecewa denganya hari ini. Tapi Seulgi seharusnya tau kalau Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka bersandiwara dengan perasaanya, seharusnya dia sudah pergi meninggalkan Sehun sejak tadi. Tapi Kang Seulgi malah lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tau dengan perasaan Sehun kepadanya.

Meskipun begitu, Sehun bukanlah tipe orang yang menolak membantu orang yang sedang membutuhkanya. Karena itulah sampai detik ini dia masih bisa bertahan menemani wanita itu. Seandainya Luhan tidak mengirimkan pesan, mungkin dia tidak akan pergi juga dari tempat itu. Sehun keluar dari café setelah membayar semuanya dan harus sangat terkejut saat melihat Luhan berdiri di depan etalase yang memperlihatkan kue-kue dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup, dia sedang berteduh? Luhan mendekatinya pelan-pelan dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Aku menunggumu, Tadi aku melihat mobilmu disini tanpa sengaja, jadi aku minta Kris menurunkanku disini." Luhan merangkul tubuhnya sendiri, erat.

"Kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Takut mengganggu urusanmu. Tidak masalah, aku baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir!"

Sehun memandang Luhan terkesima, dia masih mengusahakan senyum sedangkan bibirnya sudah hampir membiru. Spontan Sehun membuka Jasnya dan menyelimuti Luhan, berharap kedinginanya bisa sedikit berkurang.

"Dia?" Seulgi bergumam pelan, sepertinya sangat terejut dengan keberadaan Luhan dan perhatian Sehun kepadanya. Setahu Seulgi, Sehun dan Luhan adalah dua orang yang akan saling membuang muka bila berpapasan. Sekarang Luhan menunggu Sehun seperti orang bodoh di depan café dalam keadaan basah kuyup?

"Dia Xi Luhan kan?"

Luhan berusaha membungkukkan wajahnya dengan hormat. Meskipun dia sedang tidak menyukai keberadaan Seulgi di dekat Sehun, Luhan tidak bisa bertindak buruk kepadanya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya kepada wanita-wanita lain sebelumnya, Luhan sedang berusaha untuk lebih menghormati privasi Sehun.

"Iya, Aku Xi Luhan. Maaf kalau selama ini pertemuan kita sudah meninggalkaan kesan yang tidak baik!"

Sehun berdehem, berharap Seulgi tidak melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin menyakiti Luhan. Untuk mengindari hal tersebut ia segera menyela pembicaraan antara kedua wanita itu.

"Seulgi, Aku mohon maaf sekali, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Tapi aku akan mencarikan taksi untukmu!"

Baik Luhan maupun Seulgi lalu tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Sehun menembus hujan untuk mencegat taksi di pinggir jalan. Beberapa taksi yang lewat menolak untuk berhenti hingga akhirnya, ada sebuah taksi yang bersedia berhenti untuknya. Luhan merasa sedih saat Sehun melakukan hal itu, Sehun rela seperti itu karena Seulgi? Dia sangat cemburu dan memutuskan menyembunyikan perasaanya mungkin lebih baik. Luhan akan melupakan niatnya yang semula, ia tidak ingin memperjelas apa-apa. Sedangkan Seulgi, entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa Sehun sangat ingin agar dirinya segera menjauh. Ada urusan yang seperti apa dengan Xi Luhan? Yang bisa dilakukanya, hanya menyimak semua yang terjadi dengan penuh tanda tanya, sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu mendekat setelah meminta taksi menunggu.

"Taksimu sudah datang, kau cukup berjalan cepat kesana karena pintunya sudah ku buka. Jadi kau tidak akan basah kuyup sepertiku!"

"Terima kasih," ujar Seulgi sambil menepuk bahu Sehun. "Kalau kau membutuhkanku suatu saat nanti, katakan saja! sekarang aku pulang dulu!" Seulgi memberikan senyumanya yang terakhir lalu mendekati Luhan dan membelai wajahnya yang dingin. Setelah itu Seulgi berlari kecil menuju taksi yang menunggunya dan pergi setelah melambaikan tangan sebelumnya.

Kepergian Seulgi membuat Sehun lega, ia kembali memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di mengerti.

"Kau mau makan kue? Tadi kau memintaku membelikan makanan untukmu."

"Tidak usah, aku ingin segera pulang!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Flu pasti membuat mulutmu terasa pahit. Sebentar aku belikan dulu, kita makan di rumah saja!"

Sehun langsung memasuki toko kembali begitu dia selesai mengatakan kata-kata itu sehingga Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Yang diketahuinya, Sehun keluar dalam waktu beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa sebuah kotak dibungkus rapat dengan kantong plastik berwarna merah muda. Keduanya lalu berjalan santai menuju parkiran di bawah hujan, kemudian pulang kerumah dengan mobil setelah Sehun menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke apotik dan membeli beberapa jenis obat. Luhan harus menjelaskan dengan susah payah tentang Baekhyun yang tidak ada di rumah karena rasa dingin membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa menyusun kata-kata dengan baik.

Untungnya Sehun mengerti dengan penjelasanya dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ke _Flat_ nya untuk menunggu. Dia tidak akan tega membiarkan Luhan menunggu di luar dengan pakaian basah dan udara dingin seperti sekarang.

Meskipun sudah berada di dalam _flat_ , udara dingin masih menusuk walau tidak separah di luar sana. Bunyi hujan juga tidak begitu terdengar. Mereka beruntung tidak tinggal di lantai teratas karena penghuni _flat_ yang paling atas pasti sedang terganggu dengan bunyi hujan yang menimpa atap rumahnya. Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan mengganti pakaianya yang basah, ia juga mencari-cari pakaian yang cocok untuk Luhan, tapi ia menyerah. Di saat seperti ini Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa mencegah gairahnya untuk bangkit, tidak ada pakaian yang pantas untuk Luhan karena benaknya berfikir begitu. Sehun tidak ingin Luhan berpakaian, ia ingin gadis itu berbaring telanjang di

atas tempat tidurnya, membayangkan Luhan menggodanya dan kemudian…

 _Berhentilah_ _Sehun_ _! Kau tidak boleh melakukan apa-apa malam ini!_

Bentaknya keras meskipun hanya dalam hati. Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Luhan masih berdiri di dekat pintu yang tertutup rapat. Dia tidak beranjak dari sana sejak masuk tadi.

"Kenapa kau masih disitu? Kenapa tidak duduk disini?" Sehun menunjuk sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sekotak kue sudah siap menanti tapi pemiliknya malah terpaku kedinginan sejak tadi.

"Nanti sofamu bisa basah!"

"Ayolah! Kalau kau bersikap begitu maka dirimu tidak akan pernah beranjak dari sana sampai besok pagi!"

"Sehun, Kau punya ember plastik? Bisa bawakan kemari! Kalau boleh aku mau pinjam handukmu juga. Aku harus membuka pakaianku karena besok aku masih harus bekerja. Aku tidak boleh sakit dulu sekarang!"

Sehun menelan ludah dalam. Luhan ingin membuka pakaianya di tempat itu? Fantasinya mulai melayang lagi. Hasrat yang tidak bisa muncul saat bersama Seulgi mendadak timbul tanpa di minta. Sehun tidak ingin berkomentar banyak, ia pergi ke dapur dan kembali membawa sebuah ember plastik berwarna biru langit lalu meletakkanya di hadapan Luhan. Sebuah handuk juga sudah tersampir di bahunya.

"Kau yakin akan membukanya disini?"

"Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak bisa begini terus sampai Baekhyun pulang."

Sehun masih memaksa dirinya untuk berhenti bertindak bodoh. Mungkin dirinya akan membiarkan Luhan mengganti pakaianya dengan handuk dan dia akan mengunci diri di kamar. Dengan begitu, baik dirinya maupun Luhan bisa lebih aman. Sehun mengambil handuk di bahunya dan memberikanya kepada Luhan. Tapi gadis itu kewalahan harus meletakkanya dimana karena membuka pakaianya yang berlapis-lapis itu mungkin akan merepotkanya, lantai di sekitar tempatnya berdiri sudah basah di genangi air dan Luhan tidak mungkin meletakkanya disana.

"Kau bisa membantuku?" Tanya Luhan, gadis itu kemudian memberikan tas dan handuk di tanganya kepada Sehun.

"Bisa letakkan tasku di atas sofa?"

"Baiklah!" Sehun mengambil Tas milik Luhan dan meletakkanya di atas sofa. Handuk yang Luhan berikan kembali disampirkanya ke bahu dan iapun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa membuka pakaianmu dalam keadaan seperti ini kan? Aku berjanji tidak akan melihat apa-apa. Aku tidak akan memutar kepalaku sama sekali. Kalau kau sudah selesai, kau bisa ambil handuknya di bahuku. Aku cuma mempermudahmu, sungguh bukan untuk bermaksud apa-apa!"

"Iya, aku tau!" Luhan berusaha menekankan suaranya dengan sedikit bertenaga.

Perlahan, Luhan membuka jas yang Sehun berikan tadi, lalu mantelnya dan kemudian kemejanya. Luhan tau kalau Sehun memperhatikanya dari cermin, menantinya membuka Camisole sutranya, kemudian bra dan yang lain sampai ia benar-benar polos. Tapi Luhan tidak bisa bersikap setenang sebelumnya, ia mengangkat Camisolenya perlahan, lebih pelan daripada hembusan nafasnya, kadang-kadang ia berhenti dan ragu, haruskah ia melakukan hal ini? Luhan menatap cermin sekali lagi, Sehun sudah memejamkan matanya. Membuatnya lebih tenang dan bisa melanjutkan kegiatanya. Handuk yang tersampir di bahu Sehun di tarik pelan-pelan. Sehun bisa merasakanya meskipun ia masih memejamkan mata. Semakin sedikit handuk yang bergeser di badanya, semakin lemah pertahanan Sehun terhadap semua ini. Luhan seperti apa sekarang? Dia pasti sangat menggairahkan tanpa pakaian membungkus tubuhnya. Sehun menahan nafas saat handuk benar-benar berpisah dari tubuhnya. Luhan sudah membungkus tubuhnya sekarang dan Sehun lebih baik menghentikan pikiran-pikiran gilanya. Dia tidak mungkin memaksa Luhan kan? Bagaimana jika Luhan tidak siap? Dia bisa saja sedang sangat stress. Bukankah tadi Luhan bilang dirinya tidak boleh sakit karena besok masih harus bekerja, itu berarti sangat banyak pekerjaan yang bisa membuatnya mengalami stress. Sehun tidak akan membiarkan dirinya melukai Luhan seperti yang pernah dilakukanya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Sehun bergumam parau, entah mengapa suaranya tiba-tiba tercekat.

"Iya!"

Mendengar jawaban singkat dan pelan itu, Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya, ia berusaha menundukkan pandanganya agar tidak melihat Luhan yang mungkin bisa membuat fikiran warasnya yang masih tersisa lenyap begitu saja. Ia membungkuk mengambil ember yang sudah penuh dengan pakaian gadis itu. Luhan benar-benar sudah menanggalkan pakainya, semuanya. Melihat tumpukan pakaian basah yang sangat lengkap membuat Sehun merasa semakin lapar. Ia kembali membelakangi Luhan sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kau mau membawanya kemana?" suara Luhan terdengar cemas.

Sehun membuka matanya. Tapi dia tidak akan menoleh. Tidak boleh menoleh.

"Aku mau mencucinya di belakang!"

"Tidak perlu, kurasa biar aku saja yang melakukanya!"

"Aku tau kau lelah. Kau mandi saja pakai air hangat biar aku melakukanya!"

"Tapi aku mana boleh membiarkan laki-laki menyentuh pakaian dalam…"

"Kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku mengenakan mesin cuci!"

Sehun segera memotong perkataan Luhan. Pembicaraan ini hanya akan memperpanjang waktunya untuk berfikir mengenai semua hal yang ajaib.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku menyentuh pakaian dalam wanita. Biasanya aku membukanya sendiri dari tubuh pemiliknya! Sekarang kau mandi saja, setelah itu kekamarku, cari pakaian yang sesuai. Jangan pakai T-shirt, pakailah kemeja yang tebal dan hangat karena pemanas ruangan sepertinya sedang rusak."

Sehun kemudian berjalan kedapur tanpa menoleh. Dia melarang Luhan menggunakan T-shirt untuk kebaikanya. T-shirt bisa membuat lekuk tubuhnya tergambar jelas apa lagi Luhan tidak menggunakan pakaian dalam,

udara yang dingin ini bisa saja membuat puting payudaranya mengeras dan itu bisa…

 _Astaga,_ _Sehun_ _! Hentikan!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan sudah duduk di atas sofa, kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih dengan garis-garis vertikal berwarna merah hati membungkus tubuhnya, itu saja belum cukup karena Luhan masih membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut tipis yang di temukanya dalam lemari pakaian Sehun. Laki-laki itu sedang menyiapkan kue yang tadi dibelinya di dapur. Lalu wajah cerianya segera hadir kembali dengan nampan berisi chesse cake ukuran besar dan segelas air putih. Setelah meletakkanya di atas meja, Sehun duduk di sebelah gadis itu karena hanya itu satu-satunya tempat yang kering.

"Makanlah, setelah itu minum obat!" Katanya.

Chocolate cake bukan kue favorit Luhan tapi dia tau kalau Sehun sangat menyukainya. Sehun pernah mengatakan kalau dia sangat menyukai cokelat dan apapun yang mengandung cokelat adalah makanan favoritnya. Bunyi sendok beradu dengan piring keramik terdengar cukup nyaring. Luhan menyendok kuenya dalam ukuran besar dan menyodorkanya kepada Sehun.

"Makanlah!"

"Kau saja yang makan, aku sudah makan bersama Seulgi tadi!"

"Satu suapan saja, ini kue kesukaanmu kan? Aku ingin kau mencicipinya sebelum aku!"

"Kenapa? Aku bersumpah tidak meletakkan apa-apa di dalamnya!"

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Kau berniat melakukan hal yang seperti itu? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya rasa terima kasih untuk semua ini!"

Sehun memandang Luhan sesaat lalu beralih ke potongan chocolate cake yang ada di dalam sendok. Tangan Luhan gemetar, mungkin karena dia sedang sakit dan tidak sanggup menahan tanganya dalam posisi seperti itu lama-lama. Tapi udara dingin yang menusuk membuatnya merasa Luhan begitu juga karena udara yang kejam ini. Dengan perasaan tak menentu Sehun menerima suapan Luhan dan mengunyah kuenya dengan baik. Ia harus menahan degupan jantungnya saat melihat gadis itu memakan kuenya lahap dengan menggunakan sendok yang sama. Luhan tidak merasa jijik? Sehun tertawa dalam hati menyadari betapa konyol pertanyaanya. Kenapa harus jijik? Bukankah mereka berdua pernah _flirting_ di ruangan yang sama?.

Dalam waktu singkat Luhan sudah menyelesaikan semuanya. Gadis itu kemudian menghabiskan waktunya dengan termangu menghitung waktu. Sudah hampir tengah malam, Baekhyun belum kembali. Ia mengambil ponsel Sehun yang ada di tasnya lalu berusaha menelpon Baekhyun. Tapi tidak bisa tersambung meskipun ia sudah melakukanya berkali-kali, cuaca yang buruk mungkin sudah mengganggu sinyal telpon.

"Kau tidur disini saja!" Sehun bergumam pelan. Tapi Luhan mendengarnya dan menoleh kearahnya. "Baekhyun mungkin juga sedang terjebak hujan di suatu tempat."

Luhan menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Sehun.

"Kapan ponselku akan di kembalikan? Ini milikmu!"

"Kau simpan saja. Aku tidak mau menukarnya kembali!"

"Kalau begitu tukar nomornya saja!"

Sehun menggeleng keras. "Tidak mau! Aku sudah cukup tenang karena nomor baru yang tidak diketahui banyak orang."

"Kau curang! Kau pasti sudah memberikan nomorku kepada teman-temanmu kan? Atau kau punya ponsel lain? Di ponselmu tidak ada seorangpun yang ku kenal selain Kris. Ponselku cuma akan berdering kalau itu adalah pesan darimu!"

"Di ponselmu juga tidak ada yang ku kenal selain Kris!" Sehun membalas. "Bahkan nomor Baekhyun juga tidak ada, nomor keluargamu juga tidak ada. Semuanya klien. Jadi impas kan?"

Luhan menghela nafas. Ia tidak pernah menyimpan nomor yang sudah di hafalnya. Lagi pula ia membeli ponsel hanya untuk menunjang pekerjaannya. "Sekarang aku mau tidur! Kau kembalilah ke kamarmu!"

Sehun mematung, jadi Luhan akan tidur disini malam ini?.

Tadinya Sehun mengira Luhan menolak idenya, makanya gadis itu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sehun merasa gembira tapi hasratnya juga semakin besar, Sehun tau dia akan kesulitan menahan gairahnya.

"Biar aku yang tidur disini. Kau kekamar saja, tidur di sofa bisa membuat punggungmu sakit!"

"Tapi disini bisa membuatmu membeku!"

"Di dalam juga akan sama saja! Jadi pergilah ke kamar dan kunci pintu rapat-rapat!"

Luhan menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tanganya.

"Bagaimana bisa pemanas ruanganmu rusak? Kalau hal seperti ini terjadi bagaimana? Apakah tidak pernah terfikir olehmu?"

"Aku tidak butuh pemanas, selama ini bagiku tubuh wanita cukup panas dan di musim dingin aku selalu di temani wanita setiap malam!"

Luhan mendengus sinis. Mulutnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dalam waktu yang lama, lalu gadis itu berdiri dan memandang Sehun tajam.

"Kalau kau mau kita bisa berbagi kehangatan tubuh!"

Sehun terkesiap, Luhan sedang menawarkan dirinya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan tuan rumah mati beku di kandangnya sendiri. Dan aku juga cukup egois untuk tidak membiarkan diriku mengalami hal itu. Jadi, kenapa kita tidak tidur di ranjang yang sama. Aku mengatakan tidur disini secara harfiah, jadi kau jangan berfikir yang macam-macam!"

Sehun kecewa. "Kau duluan saja, Nanti kalau aku sudah sangat kedinginan aku akan masuk ke kamar!" Ia berkata seolah-olah sedang sangat tidak perduli dan membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dibungkus selimut yang tadinya membungkus Luhan. Gadis itu sudah masuk kekamar dan berbaring disana, sedangkan Sehun berusaha memejamkan matanya dengan susah payah. Gairahnya semakin mendesak karena Luhan mengatakan tentang berbagi kehangatan tubuh. Tapi ternyata maksud Luhan dan Sehun tentang kehangatan tubuh sama sekali berbeda. Mungkin Sehun akan bertahan begini sampai besok pagi, dia berusaha menahan gairahnya yang terus mendorong kuat sampai ia merasakan sakit. Memejamkan mata dan pura-pura tidur adalah sebuah hal yang paling miris yang pernah Sehun rasakan seumur hidupnya, ini bahkan lebih menyedihkan bila dibandingkan dengan saat Seulgi mengatakan kalau dirinya akan segera menikah pada hari yang sama dengan hari dimana Sehun melamarnya. Sehun membuka matanya, baru berlalu dua menit lebih dan sepertinya ia sudah tidak bisa bertahan. Rasa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk juga telah meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Terserah apa yang terjadi, Sehun tidak akan menahan diri lagi.

Luhan meringkuk semakin dalam, bukan hanya karena udara dingin yang menyerang, tapi karena kedatangan Sehun yang sejujurnya sangat diharapkannya. Hanya untuk berada di dekatnya dalam waktu lama, tidak lebih. Tapi mendengarkan bunyi pintu dikunci dan melihat Sehun membuka pakaianya Luhan tau sesuatu yang lain mungkin akan terjadi, bukan hanya berdekatan lebih lama seperti yang diinginkanya. Berpura-pura tidak tau dengan apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan entah mengapa menjadi pilihannya padahal Luhan tau dirinya masih punya pilihan lain. Luhan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, memejamkan mata dan membelakangi Sehun tetap tidak akan bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya begitu saja.

"Venus, Kau tidak melupakan undanganmu kan? Boleh aku berbaring di dekatmu?" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat pelan. Dia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak merayu dan hal itu sepertinya akan segera membunuhnya.

Luhan bergerak ke sisi lain tempat tidur dan memberi ruang kepada Sehun untuk berbaring disana. Sehun tersenyum tipis, ini sebuah pertanda baik.

"Bisakah kita berbagi selimut?"

Luhan mengulurkan selimutnya dan menyisakan cukup banyak untuk dirinya sendiri. Selimut yang Sehun miliki tidak begitu besar, cukup untuk berdua tapi harus membuat mereka berdekatan.

"Tapi jangan coba-coba menyentuhku!"

Luhan masih berusaha mempertahankan nada galak dalam setiap kata-katanya meskipun Sehun tidak membalas kata-katanya barusan. Luhan hanya bisa merasakan kalau ranjang menampung gerakan lain yang tidak berasal dari tubuhnya dan selimut bergerak menggesek kulitnya. Sehun dan dirinya sudah berada dalam selimut yang sama.

"Aku masih merasa dingin. Bolehkah aku merapatkan tubuhku kepadamu?"

Kali ini Luhan menoleh kebelakang memandang Sehun yang sudah begitu dekat denganya. Sesegera mungkin ia kembali membuang wajahnya dan merapatkan selimut menutupi leher. Bulu kuduknya meremang tapi Luhan berusaha untuk menunjukkan kekesalanya.

 _Kalau kedinginan kenapa tadi membuka baju?_ Desisnya pelan.

"Karena aku selalu tidur seperti ini. Apa kau tidak pernah tidur tanpa pakaian, percayalah kau harus mencobanya agar bisa merasa lebih rileks! Aku rasa itu yang menyebabkan dirimu selalu kelihatan kaku karena hidupmu selalu berisi hal-hal yang sama dan kau tidak pernah berusaha keluar dari rutinitas anehmu itu!"

"Aku tidak butuh komentar tentang hidupku, dari orang sepertimu!"

Luhan tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sudah lama sekali dirinya tidak berbicara dengan nada sesinis itu pada Sehun. Tapi kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Sehun menghentikan usahanya untuk sementara sampai akhirnya kaki-kaki mereka saling bersentuhan. Luhan berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dan Sehun mengikutinya. Luhan harus menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali saat tubuhnya dirangkul erat memberikan kehangatan yang menenangkan. Ia terlena beberapa saat dan tersadar saat Sehun membuka kancing kemeja yang di kenakanya. Luhan tau dia tidak bisa melawan, sebelah tangan Sehun yang lain sudah mengambil alih tubuhnya secara mutlak.

"Hentikan Sehun. Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal yang seperti ini tanpa izin. Dan kau belum mendapat izin dariku!"

Sehun menempelkan dagunya ke bahu Luhan yang sudah terbuka sebagian. Gerakan tangannya berhenti, masih ada beberapa butir kancing lagi yang harus di urus.

"Kau yang mengundangku, sayang!"

"Aku tidak mengundangmu untuk membuka pakaianku!"

"Pakaianmu? Kau sudah membukanya sendiri tadi, sekarang aku sedang membuka pakaianku sendiri!"

Sehun meniup leher Luhan dan gadis itu menggeliat. Bagian terpenting dari permainan ini sudah mengeras menusuk pinggul Luhan, gadis itu bergerak berusaha menjauhkan pinggulnya dari godaan. Tapi hal itu tidak akan membuatnya berhenti bergerak karena Luhan kelihatannya tidak memberikan perlawanan yang signifikan selain menggeliat setiap kali Sehun menyentuh tubuhnya. Sesekali terdengar desahan pelan yang menandakan kalau dia sudah mulai menikmati permainan liar ini.

Sehun menggerakkan tanganya semakin kebawah, ia melupakan beberapa kancing yang masih harus diurus, dia melupakan simpatinya kepada Luhan selama dua minggu terakhir, melupakan kalau Luhan sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat dan masih butuh istirahat ekstra.

Bagian paling sensitif yang seharusnya menjadi puncak permainan ini sudah sangat basah, Luhan sudah merasakan gairah meluap-luap di atas kepalanya.

Sepuluh menit menjelang tengah malam, semua kenikmatan seakan-akan terganggu, suara Baaekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk pintu sudah berhasil membuat Luhan sadar dan memberontak.

"Sudah Cukup!"

Gadis itu melemparkan selimutnya dan bergerak turun dari tempat tidur. Tapi Sehun berhasil menyelipkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya dan mengembalikan Luhan ke atas ranjang dengan posisi yang tersudut. Sehun memegangi kedua tanganya kuat, dadanya menghimpit Payudara Luhan menahan gadis itu untuk tetap berada disana. Gadis itu mengeluh dan meminta Sehun menjauh, Sehun tidak akan bisa melakukanya.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukanya. Kau pasti tau kalau aku sangat kesakitan menahan semua ini. Apakah kau ingin terus menyiksaku? Sampai kapan begini? Sejak bertemu denganmu di perjodohan waktu itu, aku tidak pernah berhasil untuk tidur dengan wanita lain karena kau selalu mengganggu, sekarang sudah hampir dua bulan, Bisa kau banyangkan betapa laparnya aku sekarang?"

"Tapi Baekhyun sudah pulang!"

"Lupakan aekhyun sebentar! Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu kali ini!" Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dia sedang menginginkan Luhan dengan seluruh jiwa raga tanpa disadarinya. Wanita itu bernafas dalam tempo yang semakin menggebu-gebu.

"Ini tidak akan berhasil!"

"Jelas tidak akan berhasil sampai aku terlelap di atas tubuhmu!"

"Sehun, tolonglah! Jangan memperlakukanku dengan cara ini. Aku tidak pernah melakukanya!"

"Aku tau!" Suara Sehun terdengar sedikit lebih intens. Begitu sadar kalau dirinya sudah lepas kendali, ia berusaha memelankan suaranya kembali.

"Aku tau, aku bisa merasakanya saat aku menyentuhmu di kamar mandi sewaktu di Seoul. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kepada seorang wanita yang tidak berpengalaman. Aku berusaha melupakan hasratku semenjak itu, tapi malam ini aku tidak bisa! Kau sudah menyebabkanku melakukan hal yang paling tidak aku sukai selama dua minggu terakhir."

Luhan memandang wajah Sehun dalam. Hal apa?

"Masturbasi!" Sehun menjawab seolah-olah fikiranya dan fikiran Luhan menyatu. Tapi itu khayalan belaka. Sehun tidak tau apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan sekarang. "Aku tidak sanggup lagi!"

"Kau sangat menginginkan aku? Karena apa? Karena tubuhku?"

Sehun tidak menjawab karena Luhan sudah membuat jawaban menjadi pertanyaan. Ia kembali berusaha mencumbu bibir Luhan dengan liar, lidahnya bergerak dengan sangat erotis dan Sehun sadar Luhan juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. Semuanya semakin intens saat Luhan merasakan belaian, remasan, cubitan yang dilakukan Sehun pada payudaranya. Saat Sehun menekan bagian terdalam di pangkal pahanya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang pernah Sehun lakukan di Seoul, sebuah lenguhan parau menggema dikedalaman ciumanya. Luhan mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh dan kali ini Sehun kelihatan benar-benar kecewa.

"Baiklah!"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya. Luhan mengatakan sesuatu

"Apa?"

"Baiklah, lakukan sekarang juga sebelum aku berubah fikiran!"

Sehun nyaris bersorak senang dan Luhan hanya tersenyum. Kali ini Sehun melakukan semuanya tanpa ragu sehingga Luhan merasa luluh dan hancur. Sejenak tubuh Luhan berubah jadi kaku, saat penetrasi pertama. Sehun menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat airmata mengalir lepas di wajah Luhan, gadis itu meringis dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Sehun merasa ketakutan saat berada di atas ranjang. Tapi Luhan segera menghapus airmatanya sendiri, kedua kakinya membantu Sehun menekan pinggulnya untuk melarung ketakutan. Semuanya kembali membaik saat Luhan menyebut namanya dengan mesra dan mengatakan kalau dia sudah bisa menikmatinya. Segala ketakutannya sirna dan mereka terus berpacu dalam gerakan-gerakan yang erotis. Luhan cukup banyak menuntut di pengalaman pertamanya, semua yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Tapi sedikitpun Sehun tidak menolak untuk melakukan semuanya. Dia juga sangat menyukai hal itu, terlalu.

Tiga kali klimaks bukan sesuatu yang aneh bagi Sehun. Tapi Luhan mengakui kalau semuanya terlalu luar biasa untuknya. Apapun yang terjadi, dirinya merasa sangat lelah, kesehatan yang tidak baik juga sudah membuatnya mati rasa.

"Makan ini!" Sehun memberikan sesuatu yang tadi diambilnya dari laci di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Sebuah kapsul berwarna gelap dan dia sudah memakanya sebelum menawarkan benda itu kepada Luhan.

"Apa ini?"

"Perangsang, atau sejenis itulah!"

Ekspresi Luhan kelihatan sangat terkejut apa yang Sehun fikirkan?.

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak merasa puas kepadaku?"

"Tidak, Kau sangat luar biasa!" Sehun tidak bohong.

Untuk seseorang yang baru memulai semuanya, Luhan sangat liar dan dia menyukainya. Sehun bukan tidak puas dengan Luhan, dia tidak puas dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya ingin kau sedikit lebih kuat karena aku ingin melakukanya lebih lama, sekarang kau sedang sakit dan aku takut…"

Luhan membuat Sehun berhenti berkata-kata hanya dengan mengambil kapsul itu dan memakanya. Kapsul itu bukan hanya mengembalikan tenaganya, tapi juga memulihkan gairahnya seperti saat pertama mereka melakukanya. Luhan bahkan sudah bisa merasakan sentuhan Sehun pada tubuhnya, dan beberapa kali erangan kelihatanya masih belum cukup. Keduanya sudah berganti posisi dan Luhan sekarang yang mengambil kendali gerakan demi gerakan mengingatkanya pada kuda putih di pantai Jeju. Ia merasa semakin gila dan Sehun membuatnya ketagihan, Luhan masih berusaha terus bergerak meskipun tubuhnya mengejang dalam lenguhan panjang lalu berakhir di atas tubuh Sehun dalam keadaan yang sangat tidak bertenaga. Malam yang dingin sudah berhasil mereka ubah menjadi sangat panas. Dua nafas menyatu dari tarikan yang terburu-buru sampai kepada helaan yang semakin mereda. Luhan memandangi jam dinding, ternyata sudah hampir pagi. Empat atau lima jam lagi London akan kembali kasak kusuk. Hujan juga sudah lama mereda tanpa disadari.

"Kau sudah puas?" Tanya Luhan.

Pipinya masih menyentuh dada Sehun yang hangat. Sejak pertama, tubuh mereka tidak pernah berpisah, dan hingga saat ini bagian-bagian dari tubuhnya masih menyatu. Sehun masih ada dalam dirinya, merasakan detakan di sana selama berjam—jam.

"Kau bilang tadi, dirimu sedang sangat lapar, sekarang bagaimana?"

"Entahlah!" Jawab Sehun, "Aku masih ingin bersamamu, masih tidak ingin berpisah. Bisakah kita begini terus sampai pagi?"

"Dingin sudah mulai terasa lagi. Aku rasa lebih baik kita pakai selimut."

"Tidak usah! Kenapa kita tidak mengkonsumsi kapsul itu sekali lagi!"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menempelkan dagunya di dada laki-laki itu. Kapsul itu? Obat perangsang lagi. Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukanya lagi. "Aku harus pergi!" kedua lengan Luhan mencoba menopang tubuhnya untuk berdiri. Sebaiknya dia pergi menjauh. Malam ini seharusnya menjadi malam yang membahagiakan karena Sehun menginginkanya, karena mereka sudah terlibat dalam percintaan yang panjang. Tapi ucapan Sehun tentang kapsul itu telah berhasil membuat semangatnya runtuh. Walau bagaimanapun Luhan merasa bodoh karena hati Sehun tidak menginginkanya, tubuh laki-laki itu yang menginginkanya. Sebuah kekecewaan yang besar membuatnya merasa kalau menjauh adalah jalan keluar yang terbaik, dia akan pergi.

Sehun menolak, ia memeluk tubuh Luhan erat-erat karena ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat memberikan kepuasan yang paling maksimal untuknya. Sehun klimaks tanpa melakukan apapun? Sepertinya Luhan tidak menyadarinya dan baru terbelalak saat sperma memenuhi dirinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dan mematung sesaat. Pelukan Sehun yang melemah membuatnya bisa melepaskan diri dan memakai kemeja Sehun yang tadi dikenakanya setelah mengambilnya di atas lantai, Sehun melempar benda itu terlalu jauh.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak mau mencobanya lagi? Kapsul itu aman untuk dikonsumsi lebih dari satu kali!"

Luhan tidak menjawab, ia membuka pintu kamar dengan kunci yang masih tergantung disana lalu keluar dan pergi. Sehun termenung, gadis itu bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal, ataupun terima kasih? tidak! Luhan bahkan tidak menoleh kepadanya dan pergi begitu saja. Sehun memegangi kepalanya. Wanita itu sudah membuatnya hampir gila.


	9. Every Changing is Disturbing

**VENUS**

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Luhan memandangi cermin, wajahnya benar-benar kelihatan sangat buruk. Sebuah lingkaran hitam menemani bola mata yang agak memerah semakin memperburuk penampilanya. Dia tidak mungkin menggunakan lensa kontak seperti biasa dalam keadaan seperti sekarang, karena itu kaca mata akhirnya menjadi pilihan yang cukup bisa menyembunyikan keganjilan di wajahnya. Sekarang sudah hampir siang dan Luhan harus kembali bekerja. Meskipun perasaanya sedang tidak baik, Luhan tidak akan memaafkan dirinya bila salah satu klienya kecewa.

"Kau serius mau bekerja?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil menatap pancake buatanya yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun membuatkan makanan itu untuk Luhan karena dia tau Luhan sedang tidak sehat. Sandainya Luhan berniat untuk libur hari ini, Baekhyun tidak akan merasa sekhawatir sekarang.

"Sampai kapan kau terus seperti ini?"

"Aku hanya sedang tidak berselera!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat.

Semalam Luhan pulang dalam keadaan yang tidak biasa. Gadis itu bertelanjang kaki dan hanya menggunakan sebuah kemeja yang entah milik siapa sambil menenteng tas Gucci kesayangannya. Saat Baekhyun bertanya Luhan dari mana, gadis itu tidak menjawab dan masuk kekamarnya. Pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Semalam Baekhyun sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu _flat_ Sehun dan tidak ada menjawab, jika Sehun semalam tidak berada di rumah, lalu Luhan kemana?. Bunyi ketukan pintu mengagetkan Baekhyun, ia terbangun dari lamunanya dan memandang Luhan sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu. Sehun berdiri disana dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Venusku ada?"

"Ada, tentu saja! Dia sedang…" Baekhyun menggantung ucapanya, ia bingung memilih kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan kegiatan Luhan sekarang, sarapan atau makan siang?. Hei, Luhan bahkan tidak memakan apa-apa, gadis itu hanya berusaha membuat pancake tidak berbentuk dengan garpu. "Dia sedang di ruang makan!"

"Kalau begitu boleh aku masuk?"

"Silahkan!"

Sehun masuk kedalam _flat_ dan segera menuju keruang makan. Luhan ada disana dengan pandangan kosongnya sambil mengaduk-aduk pancake yang sudah sangat kacau balau. Ia merindukan Luhan, melihat wajah gadis itu pagi ini membuat hati Sehun senang sekaligus khawatir. Luhan kelihatan sangat tidak sehat.

"Kelihatanya enak!"

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang membesar. Dia sedang terkejut karena tidak menyangka laki-laki yang bergumul denganya hampir semalaman sekarang sedang duduk di depanya dan berada di ruang makanya.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku membawa pakaianmu!" Sehun mengangkat kantong kertas yang sejak tadi dibawanya dan harus tekejut saat Baekhyun menariknya.

"Jadi semalaman kalian bersama? Dimana? Aku menggedor pintu rumahmu, Oppa ! Aku fikir tidak ada orang. Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang…" Baekhyun memandang wajah Luhan dan Sehun bergantian, laki-laki itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk membuatnya bersorak kegirangan.

"Pantas aku mendengar sesuatu semalam. Ku kira dari tetangga , ternyata kalian…"

"Baek, bisa tolong buatkan aku kopi?"

Ekspresi bahagia Baekhyun memudar seketika menyadari Luhan yang terlihat sangat terganggu. Ada masalah apa? Baekhyun baru teringat sekarang, semalaman setelah pulang Luhan sama sekali tidak berhenti menangis. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk tidak bersuara tapi isakannya tetap bisa didengar oleh Baekhyun yang berusaha keras untuk tidak menanyakannya. Luhan bukanlah orang yang suka diganggu saat ia menangis, karena itu Baekhyun bersusah payah untuk tidak perduli.

"Baiklah, Oppa kau juga mau?"

"Boleh!"

Baekhyun kemudian berjalan ke dapur meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan di ruang makan. Ada perasaan yang aneh menelusup di hati Sehun tapi dirinya berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikanya. Ia memandangi Luhan yang kelihatanya tidak suka dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau kelihatan sangat pucat!" Sehun berusaha memulai pembicaraan.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin berterima kasih atas hadiah manis yang kau berikan tadi malam. Aku sangat menghargainya!"

"Itu tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku melakukanya karena kau selalu mengatakan betapa menderitanya dirimu karena itu! Jadi…"

"Iya, Aku juga tidak berharap untuk mengulanginya."

"Mr. Oh!" Luhan kembali memanggil Sehun dengan kata-kata seperti itu, Mr. Oh. Ia bertindak seolah-olah apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka tidak pernah ada. Luhan diam beberapa saat untuk mengendalikan dirinya lalu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara mantap meskipun keragu-raguanya sama sekali tidak bisa di tutupi.

"Bagimu aku ini apa?"

Kening Sehun berkerut. Apa? Baginya Luhan itu apa? Luhan adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dekat denganya sekarang. Karena itu di dalam otaknya hanya ada Luhan dan Luhan. Tapi bila di tanya seperti itu Luhan seolah-olah sedang menanyakan tentang perasaan Sehun kepadanya.

"Kau tidak usah menjawab apa-apa lagi karena aku sudah tau jawabanya!" Luhan kembali bersuara.

"Venus, Kau ingin mengatakan apa sebenarnya? Kau tidak sedang bertanya bagaimana perasaanku kepadamu kan?"

"Jawab yang jujur. Kau bertunangan denganku hanya untuk bermain-main kan?"

"Pada awalnya memang begitu, tapi belakangan aku benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai seorang teman yang…" Sebuah bunyi keras membuat lidah Sehun membeku. Luhan melayangkan sebuah tamparan lagi kepadanya setelah sekian lama ia tidak melakukan itu. Sehun tak tau harus berbuat apa-apa. Apa dirinya sedang melakukan kesalahan? Apakah karena tadi malam makanya Luhan jadi marah padanya? Tapi tidak ada gurat kemarahan dalam wajah Luha, dia kelihatan lebih tenang. Memukul Sehun mungkin obat terbaik baginya. Sehun semakin bingung saat Luhan melepaskan cincin di jarinya dan meletakkanya di atas meja.

"Aku memutuskan pertunangan kita lebih dulu. Maaf aku menamparmu. Kau sangat brengsek dan aku tidak mau menikah dengan orang sepertimu!"

Sehun terpaku. Luhan mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu dengan sangat datar. Dia tidak marah? Tapi Sehun merasa sangat marah meskipun dirinya juga tidak tau penyebabnya. Mungkin karena tamparan itu, bukan karena Luhan memutuskan pertunangan mereka kan? Tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini lagi?" Suara Sehun terdengar lebih tinggi.

"Karena aku tidak mau menjadi teman!"

"Tapi saat ini aku merasa…"

"Berhentilah. Aku menyerah! Kau tidak menerimanya? Kau tidak sedang jatuh cinta padaku kan?"

Apa? Benarkah Luhan mengatakan hal itu? Sehun tau kalau dirinya sangat menginginkan Luhan. Tapi dirinya masih menolak untuk menamainya dengan cinta. Sehun tidak yakin kalau yang dirasakanya adalah cinta karena hal seperti ini sudah beberapa kali dirasakanya dan berakhir dengan kebosanan. Seharusnya cinta tidak pernah membuat kita merasa bosan kan? "Mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta padamu!"

Luhan menyunggingkan senyum kecewanya dan pergi keluar _flat_ tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Cincin bermata ruby itu ditatapnya lekat-lekat, sekarang benda itu benar-benar sudah kehilangan harga. Cincin itu bukan cincin termahal yang pernah diberikanya kepada seorang perempuan, tapi selalu terlihat sangat bernilai saat berada di jari Luhan. Sekarang nilai itu sudah menguap begitu saja.

"Oppa, aku sangat kecewa padamu!" desis Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

Sehun menghela nafas berat. "Dia yang meninggalkanku!"

"Kau yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu! Tadi malam sejak dia memasuki pintu _flat_ ini, dia terus menangis sampai pagi. Aku tau pasti terjadi sesuatu, ini bukan pertama kalinya kau menggodanya. Kau bahkan sudah menyentuh sebagian besar tubuhnya sebelum kalian berada di ranjang. Sekarang aku tanya, kenapa semalam kalian bisa melakukanya? Kau memaksanya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Sehun terdengar kesal.

"Aku tidak pernah memaksa wanita untuk melakukan itu. Dia yang memberi izin. Kalau dia menolak saat itu, aku pastikan hal semalam tidak akan terjadi!"

Sehun berkata jujur, semalam saat Luhan mendorong tubuhnya, menjauhkan bibirnya dari ciuman Sehun, Sehun merasa sangat kecewa dan menyerah. Tapi saat itu juga Luhan memintanya untuk melakukan hal itu dan membuat rasa pesimisnya lenyap.

Baekhyun berdesis. "Sekarang berdiri dan keluar dari rumahku!"

"Apa?" Sehun terkejut. Baekhyun sedang mengusirnya?

"Keluar! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

"Kenapa? Salahku apa?"

Baekhun tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Kedua tangan gadis itu berusaha menarik lengannya agar Sehun segera berdiri dari kursi meja makan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak cukup kuat untuk melakukan hal itu kepadanya, tapi Sehun sedang tidak ingin melawan. Tubuhnya mengikuti kehendak Baekyun kemanapun ia ingin membawa Sehun pergi dan saat Baekhyun membawanya untuk semakin mendekati pintu, Sehun mencoba bertahan di posisinya yang sekarang, berdiri dan mematung.

"Sekarang pergi dari rumahku!" Baekhyun mengerang, ia masih berusaha membuat Sehun bergerak. Begitu dirinya menyadari bahwa usahanya untuk menyeret Sehun keluar gagal, Baekhyun masih belum menyerah untuk mendorong tubuh Sehun meskipun laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Sudahlah. Percuma kau melakukan ini! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kenapa hari ini para wanita bersikap aneh?"

Baekhyun menghentikan usahanya lalu memandang Sehun kesal sambil bertolak pinggang. "Kau membuatku merasa bersalah. Seandainya aku tidak pergi kemarin siang, aku tidak akan membiarkannya bersamamu dan melakukan hal itu!"

"Apanya yang aneh? Kau juga sering melakukanya dengan pacarmu? Jangan katakan tidak karena aku tidak akan pernah percaya!"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Baekhyun melotot. "Aku hanya melakukanya dengan orang yang aku cintai dan juga mencintaiku. Apakah kau mencintai Luhan? Kau tau tidak kalau seks sama dengan perasaan bagi perempuan."

"Apakah Venus mencintaiku?" Sehun memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan serius. Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi, Luhan yang memutuskan pertunangan mereka barusan. Lalu mengapa gadis itu menangis setelah pulang dari _flat_ nya padahal semalam ia terlihat sangat bahagia. Sehun teringat pada pesan yang Luhan kirimkan kepadanya semalam, ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Apakah tentang itu? Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya, tubuh itu bergerak tanpa di perintah untuk kembali masuk kedalam untuk mengambil cincin yang tertinggal di atas meja makan. Secepat kilat Sehun menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari, berharap kalau dirinya masih bisa mengejar Luhan. Gadis itu dimana? Sehun sudah berada di pinggir jalan dan berharap bisa melihat Luhan. Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat olehnya, Luhan sudah pergi.

 _Kekantor,kan? Aku akan kesana!_ Pikir Sehun. Ia harus mengambil kunci mobilnya yang tertinggal di _flat_ nya. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh adalah pilihannya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Luhan duduk sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedalaman telapak tangannya sendiri. Gadis itu sedang apa? Sedang menunggu taksi? Taksi sudah lewat dalam jumlah yang banyak dan dia sedang berkonsentrasi di bangku taman apartement sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, ia menguap beberapa kali lalu menggeliat. Sehun menertawai dirinya sendiri, semula dia fikir Luhan sedang menangis karenanya dan ternyata, gadis itu sedang tertidur?

"Kau sedang apa disini? Aku kira kau sudah pergi kerja!" Sehun bertanya setelah dirinya berhasil duduk di sebelah Luhan, gadis itu menatapnya. "Apakah kau mencintaiku? Semalam kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, apa tentang itu?"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya lalu menoleh kearah beberapa pejalan kaki yang melintas.

"Kalau iya, Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

 _Apa?_

Sehun terperangah, ia bahkan merasa kalau waktu sedang membeku mendengar pertanyaan itu.

 _Apa yang akan dia lakukan?_

 _Mempertahankan pertunanganya?_

Dia memang belum siap untuk jauh dari Luhan semendadak ini, bagaimana mungkin wanita itu memutuskan pertunangan mereka sedangkan semalam mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan cara yang sangat luar biasa. Tapi sekali lagi, untuk mencintai seseorang bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Sehun.

"Entahlah, Kalau memang begitu aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen."

Luhan tertawa, dan sekali lagi Sehun terperangah karenanya. Gadis itu sedang menertawakanya?

"Jawabanmu sesuai dengan dugaanku!" Katanya.

"Kau tertawa? Baekhyun bilang semalaman kau menangis dan aku kira karena itu. Bukankah kau juga bilang ingin berbicara denganku! Kalau bukan tentang itu, lalu tentang apa?"

"Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Mr. Oh? Ini bukan pertama kalinya kan kau menanyakan kepada seorang gadis apakah dia sedang jatuh cinta kepadamu?" Luhan lagi-lagi tertawa seolah-olah sedang menganggap remeh Sehun.

"Tadi malam Kris bertanya apakah hubungan kita serius? Aku tidak yakin, kau hanya bermain-main denganku dan aku juga begitu. Dia juga bertanya tentang Korea. Bagaimana Ibumu dan Ayahmu. Bagaimana dengan saudara yang lain? Aku merasa sudah membohongi banyak orang. Karena itu tadi malam, seharusnya aku sudah mengembalikan cincin pertunangan itu kepadamu!"

"Cuma itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku menangis karena sepertinya Ibuku akan marah besar dan memaksaku menjalani perjodohan dengan pria tua setelah ini asalkan aku segera menikah. Aku masih sangat muda dan aku belum ingin menikah. Karena itu aku selalu berusaha untuk membuat orang-orang membatalkan perjodohanya denganku. Tapi denganmu aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak berusaha agar kau menjauhiku sekeras usahaku untuk menjauhkan orang lain!"

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena aku tau, menikah denganmu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil! Aku sedang memanfaatkanmu secara tidak sadar untuk membuat diriku aman dari perjodohan." Luhan mendesah.

Ia mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya, sebuah ponsel milik Sehun. Luhan tidak memberikan ponsel itu kepada Sehun secara langsung, ia lebih memilih untuk meletakkan benda itu di antara mereka.

"Ini milikmu. Kalau ponselku memang sangat menarik, kau boleh mengambilnya." Luhan kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Sehun terpaku sesaat sambil memandangi ponselnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Hanya itu? Lalu apa? Mereka berpisah? Sama sekali tidak terkesan seperti itu meskipun Luhan sudah memutuskan pertunangan mereka lebih dulu. Sehun meraih ponselnya dan memutuskan untuk menyusul Luhan yang menyusuri jalanan tanpa berusaha menyetop taksi sama sekali. Gadis itu berjalan pelan langkah demi langkah, dan Sehun berhasil mengimbanginya setelah berusaha dengan cukup susah payah. Luhan memandang kearahnya sekilas, hanya sekilas lalu tersenyum seolah-olah Sehun sedang melakukan tindakan yang lucu.

"Kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Luhan di sela senyumnya. "Masih ada yang mau dibicarakan?"

"Aku menolak pemutusan sepihak ini!"

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Sehun dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang penuh tanya. Menolak? Sehun menolak? Karena apa? Karena dirinya masih menginginkan Luhan? Tidak, Luhan sebaiknya tidak terlalu berharap.

"Tapi aku menginginkanya!"

"Kau tidak ingin terlibat perjodohan lagi kan? Aku juga mustahil untuk berkomitmen. Tidakkah kau berfikir kalau kita sekarang sangat cocok? Tetaplah bertahan menjadi tunanganku dan kita tidak perlu repot dengan komitmen apapun. Kau bisa tetap bekerja dengan tenang dan aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Dan sebaiknya kau kenakan kembali cincin ini!" Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan kembali menyelipkan cincin bermata ruby itu ke tanganya. Selain itu Sehun juga meletakkan ponsel miliknya ke genggaman Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa di tolak. Tetaplah jadi tunanganku dan bawa ponsel ini! Aku tidak ingin ada perubahan apa-apa. Tetaplah bersikap seperti biasanya."

"Kau jangan pernah berharap, Mr. Oh! Aku tidak akan bersikap seperti biasa karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhku lagi."

Luhan melambaikan tanganya dan sebuah taksi berhenti di dekat mereka, gadis itu membuka pintu taksi, dan masuk dengan anggunnya. Dalam hitungan detik Luhan sudah menghilang dan Sehun masih termenung.

Apa yang terjadi? Luhan menerima tawarannya? Tapi Luhan membiarkan Sehun memakaikan cincin itu di jarinya sekali lagi. Ya, Luhan menerimanya. Sehun bersorak, Entah mengapa hal ini menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan dalam hidupnya saat ini. Apa arti Luhan untuknya? Apapun itu Sehun cukup puas karena Luhan tidak benar-benar bermaksud menjauh darinya.

.

.

.

.

Sehari, dua hari, seminggu, dua minggu, sebulan, dan sampai sekarang Luhan bersikap sangat biasa. Ia berusaha untuk tidak begitu sering berinteraksi dengan Sehun kecuali hal itu benar-benar dibutuhkan. Sebisa mungkin Luhan juga menolak setiap kali Sehun ingin mengantarnya ke kantor atau menjemputnya pulang. Tapi Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menolak jika Sehun berkunjung ke _flat_ nya kecuali saat Baekhyun tidak berada di rumah. Entah karena hal itu atau bukan, Luhan merasa selera makanya berkurang dan seringkali tidak bersemangat. Melihat Sehun belakangan ini membuatnya terus terbayang-bayang saat-saat mereka bermesraan, semua adegan itu bermain dengan begitu jelas di kepalanya. Dengan kata lain Luhan merasakan sebuah gairah yang luar biasa dan dirinya harus mederita karenanya.

"Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu tanpa sebab!" Ujar Baekhyun saat Luhan bercerita kepadanya mengenai keluhan yang sangat mengganggu.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu dan keduanya sedang tidak bekerja. Mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan _flat_ dan Baekhyun harus mengeluh karena Luhan juga selalu mengeluh kelelahan sehingga menyebabkan pekerjaan mereka jadi lambat.

"Tapi bukan hal yang aneh kalau kau merindukannya. Pengalaman pertamamu sangat luar biasa kan? Karena itu berhentilah untuk berpura-pura tidak perduli padanya. Oppa selalu mengeluh karena dirimu selalu menganggap keberadaanya tidak begitu penting belakangan ini."

"Aku harus begitu untuk menjaga diri." Luhan memijat-mijat lenganya yang terasa sangat lelah. "Aku ini kenapa? Badanku terlalu mudah untuk merasa lelah. Baek, kau dokter, kan? Seharusnya kau bisa membantuku! Semua obat-obatan dirumah ini sama sekali tidak memberikan efek apa-apa!"

"U-huh? Kau fikir aku ini dokter umum? Aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan keluhanmu itu kecuali kalau kau sedang hamil!" Baekhyun tertawa, tapi kemudian tawanya sirna karena dirinya sedang terkenang sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu! Lu, kau tidak sedang hamil kan?"

"Apa? Mana mungkin? Aku sama sekali tidak muntah-muntah kan?"

"Tapi semua ciri-cirinya ada. Kau sangat gampang lelah, tidak suka bau daging padahal daging adalah makanan yang sangat kau sukai. Tidak semua wanita hamil mengalami morning sick yang mengharuskan mereka untuk muntah-muntah."

"Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Aku masih menstruasi beberapa hari setelah malam itu!" Luhan menggumam dengan suara lemah. Tapi setelah itu dia tidak mengalami haid lagi sampai sekarang, bulan kedua sudah hampir berakhir. "Mana mungkin!"

"Mana mungkin apanya? Haidmu saat itu cuma berlangsung tiga hari dan sangat sedikit. Aku kira saat itu kau cuma sedang stress, tapi dua minggu setelah itu kau mengaku kalau payudaramu sakit. Aish…sekarang bagaimana?"

Baekhyun kelihatan bingung bahkan ia lebih bingung dibandingkan Luhan yang mengalaminya. Secepat mugkin Baekhyun berusaha masuk ke kamarnya dan keluar dengan beberapa peralatan yang asing.

"Sekarang kita lakukan tes, sudah dua bulan seharusnya tidak ada keraguan terhadap hasilnya. "

"Dengan semua alat aneh ini?" Luhan mendesah. "Test pack saja! Biar ku lakukan sendiri!"

Dengan berat hati Baekhyun meraih test pack yang juga berada dalam tas kerjanya dan memberikannya kepada Luhan. Baekhyun khawatir, tentu saja. Gadis itu bukan orang Eropa meskipun Luhan tinggal dan besar disini. Luhan tetap dididik dengan cara timur, hal seperti ini bisa membuat Ibunya jantungan. Baekhyun khawatir karena Luhan harus mendapat cobaan seberat ini sebagai akibat dari pengalaman seks pertamanya dengan laki-laki paling brengsek sedunia. Astaga, bagaimana Luhan bisa menjalani semuanya sendiri kalau dia benar-benar sedang hamil? Tunggu dulu, semoga hasilnya negatif.

 _Negatif, negatif, negatif, negatif…_

Luhan membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan ekspresi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Apa hasilnya? Pasti negatif, meskipun belum pasti Baekhyun merasa lega.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. "Sepertinya positif!"

"Astaga. Sekarang kau harus bagaimana? Kau harus mengatakan kepada Sehun oppa dan memaksanya bertanggung jawab secepatnya. Usia kandunganmu sudah dua bulan, sebulan berikutnya perutmu sudah membesar.!"

Luhan termenung. Bagaimana perasaanya sekarang? Tidak sedih, tidak juga senang. Semuanya terasa kosong dan hampa. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukanya? Benarkah dirinya harus mengatakan semuanya kepada Oh Sehun? Kalau harus mengikuti kata hati, dia sesungguhnya sangat ingin segera menemui lak-laki itu dan memohon pertanggung jawabanya. Tapi Oh Sehun bukan orang yang suka dengan komitmen, dan kehadiran seorang anak akan mengancam prinsipnya, Luhan harus menyembunyikan perasaanya selama ini karena tidak ingin berada jauh dari Sehun. Sepertinya hal ini harus disembunyikan juga, Sehun akan benar-benar menjauhinya kalau mengetahui kehamilannya.

"Cepat telpon dia!" Baekhyun menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Tidak. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku merahasiakan semuanya! Aku tidak ingin ada seorangpun yang tau tentang ini. Siapapun kecuali dirimu! Soal kehamilanku, aku akan cari jalan keluarnya!"

"Tunggu dulu, kau akan menggugurkanya?"

Luhan terdiam lama. Menggugurkanya? Dia bahkan tidak terpikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu? Apakah menggugurkan kandungannya adalah ide yang bagus? Luhan tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang bodoh untuk saat ini. Yang pasti di lakukannya dalam waktu dekat adalah memastikan kehamilannya sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan apa yang harus dilakukanya setelah ini.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit lalu masuk ke sebuah ruangan dokter. Ternyata semuanya sama sekali bukan mimpi belaka, sebuah janin sedang berusaha untuk terus tumbuh dalam rahimnya dan itu sangat mengejutkan sekali. Dua bulan terlalu cepat untuk USG, tapi ia sudah mencobanya. Dokter Mark menyarankannya untuk melihat janinnya saat Luhan mengatakan keinginannya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Satu minggu yang lalu setelah USG itu, Luhan terus memikirkan ulang niatnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan akhirnya pilihannya jatuh kepada niat untuk melahirkannya.

"Walau bagaimanapun, pilihanmu untuk melahirkannya adalah pilihan yang bijaksana. Walaupun dirimu belum siap, tapi tidak ada alasan yang tepat untukmu menggugurkannya. Jujur sekali aku sangat kecewa saat kau mengatakan kalau kau memiliki keinginan untuk menggugurkannya. Usiamu memang masih muda, tapi percayalah usiamu itu adalah usia yang tepat untuk melahirkan bayi yang sehat."

Dokter Mark kembali menceramahinya. Laki-laki ini adalah dokter yang disarankan oleh Baekhyun untuk memeriksanya dan selama di rumah sakit ini, Baekhyun selalu bertindak sebagai asistennya.

"Aku menanyakan masalahmu kepada Baekhyun tapi dia tidak mau mengatakannya. Apakah kau mau bercerita tentang alasanmu untuk menghilangkan calon bayimu minggu lalu?"

"Mungkin alasannya terlalu sepele, tidak ada yang akan bertanggung jawab terhadap anak ini!" Luhan tertawa getir.

Dokter Mark terkekeh. Pria itu membuat Luhan merasakan kembali kehadiran seorang Ayah meskipun dokter Mark mungkin hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Victoria kakak sulungnya.

"Memang sangat sepele untuk seorang wanita brilian sepertimu." Katanya. "Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi untuk melakukan perbuatan yang sangat disayangkan seperti menggugurkan kandungan. Sedangkan di luar sana, tidak sedikit orang yang siap melakukan berbagai cara dengan harapan dirinya bisa memiliki buah hati."

"Aku sangat khawatir. Aku sangat meragukan Ayahnya, orang tuaku juga pasti tidak bisa menerima begitu saja jika tau kalau ayahnya tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab. Jadi ku fikir, aku harus memilih antara anak ini dan keluargaku, makanya aku memilih menyingkirkannya selagi belum terlambat. Tapi melihatnya kemarin tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat jahat." Luhan menunduk.

Memilih untuk melahirkan janin yang di kandungnya adalah hal yang sangat sulit untuknya. Semalaman Luhan bahkan memandangi buku tabungannya dan berfikir akan dibawa kemana calon anaknya ini.

"Aku akan terus berusaha menyembunyikannya karena akan sangat banyak yang menentangnya. Tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk melahirkannya."

Kali ini sebuah senyum penuh kasih terulas di bibir dokter Mark, ia memandang Luhan dengan iba.

"Kelak, kalau kau sudah sangat kesulitan untuk menyembunyikannya, kau bisa ikut aku ke Dalas, istriku pasti senang kalau kau ikut dengan kami."

"Tentu saja, pada akhirnya aku akan mencarimu untuk membantu!"

Luhan tersenyum nakal membuat seluruh rasa kasihan yang dirasakan dokter Mark sirna begitu saja. Luhan memang bukan seseorang yang suka menyimpan beban dihatinya berlama-lama.

"Kapan kau akan pindah, ku dengar dari Baekhyun…"

"Secepatnya, Baekhyun akan di promosikan untuk menggantikanku. Tapi aku pastikan sebelum aku berangkat, kau harus sudah melewati trimester pertamamu dengan baik! Kapan-kapan berkunjunglah ke _flat_ ku, istriku sangat antusias mendengar cerita tentang dirimu!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati, dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak sembarangan lagi dalam setiap gerakannya karena di dalam dirinya sudah ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaganya. Sebelum membuka pintu, Luhan memandangi Dokter Mark lagi dengan tatapan ragu.

"Dokter Mark, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Ini agak memalukan, tapi gairahku sangat menggebu-gebu selama kehamilanku! Aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, bahkan pada saat bercinta yang mengakibatkan kehamilanku yang sekarang. Apakah hal itu normal?"

"Ya, sangat normal. Biasanya hal seperti itu sangat mengganggu pada trimester awal karena semua gejala kehamilan yang menyakitkan, tapi karena gejala yang kau tunjukkan tidak semenderita wanita hamil lainnya aku rasa gairah yang menggebu-gebu bukan masalah yang signifikan selagi kau tau bagaimana cara mengatasinya. Untuk lebih lanjutnya, akan lebih baik bila kau bertanya pada Baekhyun sebagai sesama wanita!"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. "Terimakasih, Dokter !"

"Jaga Kandunganmu."

"Baiklah!" Luhan membuka pintu ruang dokter dan hampir saja keluar saat Dokter Mark memanggil namanya.

"Luhan ! Hentikan kebiasaanmu menggunakan _high heels_ , untuk berjaga-jaga saja karena kandunganmu tidak begitu kuat!"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sangat banyak terimakasih untuk Dokter Mark yang bukan hanya memeriksa kandunganya, tapi juga menyadarkannya betapa pentingnya untuk anak itu tetap bertahan hingga dia dilahirkan, menyadarkan kalau Luhan seharusnya bahagia menjadi seorang Ibu sedangkan tidak sedikit orang di luar sana tidak bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Ia membungkuk sebagai penghormatan yang biasa dilakukannya dan akhinya benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu. Kembali menyusuri koridor rumah sakit`seorang diri dengan langkah pelan membuat Luhan membayangkan betapa bahagianya bila Sehun menemaninya. Betapa bahagianya bila rasa ketakutan dan kebingungan yang dirasakannya menemukan tempat untuk berbagi. Tapi Luhan tidak mendapatkan itu dari Ayah janin yang dikandungnya, dan dirinya sama sekali tidak boleh kecewa. Semua ini adalah pilihannya, pilihan untuk tidak memberi tahu Sehun keadaan yang sebenarnya karena Sehun pasti akan pergi jauh-jauh darinya. Lebih buruk lagi, Laki-laki itu akan memaksanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Luhan tau dalam waktu dua atau tiga bulan lagi perut besarnya tidak bisa disembunyikan, maka mulai saat ini sampai hari itu tiba dia akan berusaha menikmati keberadaan Sehun disampingnya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun menyentuhnya meskipun Luhan sangat menginginkanya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?"

Luhan terbelalak, Sehun berdiri di hadapannya secara mendadak, kedatangannya sangat tidak bisa di duga dan ini cukup membuat gadis itu kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku? Baru mengunjungi Baekhyun, dia meninggalkan sesuatu dan aku harus mengantarkannya! Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Menjenguk seseorang. Karena ini rumah sakit!" Sehun tersenyum.

Ya, ini adalah rumah sakit dan orang bisa datang kemari dengan berbagai alasan. Apa yang sedang Luhan fikirkan sehingga dalam otaknya semua orang yang datang kemari dengan tujuan yang sama dengannya.

"Oke, baiklah. Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

"Tunggu dulu!" Sehun mengagkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada saat melihat Luhan hendak melangkah. "Kau mau kemana lagi setelah ini?"

"Aku mau, belanja?" Luhan kemudian mengangkat bahunya karena dia sendiri sedang meragukan tujuannya. Mungkin dia hanya ingin pergi membeli sepatu yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman untuk menggantikan high heelnya. Yang pasti ia ingin pulang dan segera beristirahat untuk besok.

"Mau ku antar? Aku sudah selesai menjenguk temanku jadi ku fikir, tidak ada salahnya jika kita pergi bersama!"

 _Tentu saja!_ Luhan berteriak dalam hati. Dirinya sangat ingin bersama dengan Sehun tapi egonya melarang. Sehun boleh berada didekatnya tapi hanya sebagai orang yang biasa, cukup untuk sekedar bisa dilihat sebelum ia pergi bersembunyi. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya hanya berdua dengan laki-laki itu karena terakhir kali ia melakukannya, ia mendapatkan akibat yang cukup membuat dadanya sesak.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Sampai jumpa!"

"Aku juga perlu membicarakan sesuatu denganmu!"

"Sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Bagaimana dengan besok malam? Kau boleh datang ke _flat_ ku besok!"

"Aku tidak yakin!" Sehun terlihat sedih. "Minggu depan adalah Natal dan aku ingin mengajakmu ke Korea. Ibuku memintaku untuk pulang dan membawamu kesana. Bisakah kau ikut?"

"Kau tidak akan memaksaku kan?"

Sehun menggeleng. Bagaimana bisa ia memaksa Luhan seperti sebelumnya sedangkan Luhan selalu menjaga jarak dengan dirinya. Sehun selalu berusaha mendekatinya dengan susah payah, ia merindukan Luhan dengan sangat dan kerinduan itu sepertinya tidak akan terlarung dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Aku hanya berharap kau bisa ikut bersamaku! Kau dan aku bertunangan kan?"

"Ya, sampai aku menemukan orang lain untuk menggantikanmu!" Luhan mendesah. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku juga punya keluarga disini, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok pagi, bersama Kris!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi tahun depan, Marry christmas!" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

 _Aku harap kau segera berubah fikiran._ Bisik Sehun lirih.

Selalu ada perasaan yang seperti ini setiap kali Luhan bertindak seakan-akan dia sedang tidak perduli. Sehun tidak mengerti kesalahan seperti apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Semenjak kejadian itu, Luhan bersikap antipati meskipun tidak seratus persen.

.

.

.

.

Luhan bersandar di dinding yang berada di antara pintu _flat_ nya dan _flat_ Sehun. Tangannya menenteng sebuah tas kertas ukuran kecil berwarna biru langit. Ia sedang menunggu Sehun pulang dan seharusnya sekarang laki-laki itu sudah berada di _flat_ nya bila besok pagi dirinya benar-benar akan pergi. Suara langkah demi langkah menaiki anak tangga membuat jantung Luhan berdetak dalam ritme yang sangat cepat. Ia tau itu adalah Sehun, Luhan bisa melihat kepalanya dan perlahan-lahan semakin jelas, wajah, leher, dada, pinggang, dan kaki, Oh Sehun sudah berada di hadapannya sekarang. Wajahnya yang semula terlihat lesu menjadi bersemangat saat melihat Luhan berada di hadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Sehun antusias.

"Besok jadi berangkat?"

"Kau mau ikut? Apakah kau berubah fikiran?"

Luhan menggeleng. Dia telihat manis dengan gaun tidurnya dan dia memakainya untuk Sehun, karena Sehun tidak akan pernah melihatnya seperti ini lagi. Begitu Sehun pulang setelah tahun baru, maka waktu mereka bertemu hanya tersisa beberapa minggu. Setelah trimester pertama kehamilannya berlalu, ia akan ikut keluarga Dokter Mark ke Dalas, setidaknya sampai bayinya lahir. Semuanya sudah difikirkannya masak-masak. Dan disisa-sisa pertemuan mereka, Luhan akan sangat sibuk meskipun hanya untuk menggunakan gaun tidur. Luhan memang tidak mungkin menggunakannya lagi karena perutnya akan membesar. Gadis itu menyentuh perutnya, untuk sekarang penampilannya belum banyak berubah tapi dia tidak akan menjamin ini akan terus bertahan sampai tahun baru. "Aku minta maaf, tidak bisa memberi jawaban yang positif! Aku mau menitipkan ini untuk Ayah dan Ibumu" Luhan memberikan tas kertas yang berada digenggamannya kepada Sehun.

Sehun meraihnya dan melihat isinya. "Biskuit. Kau buat sendiri?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Sore ini aku berusaha membuatnya. Sampaikan salamku kepada mereka, katakan kepada orang tuamu aku sudah menganggap mereka sebagai orang tuaku sendiri. Aku juga minta maaf tidak bisa mengunjungi mereka lagi!"

"Tidak, Jangan begitu. Mereka pasti bisa mengerti. Lalu apakah kau membuatkannya juga untukku?"

"Tentu saja, juga ada disana!" Luha tersenyum. "Aku masuk dulu!"

"Kau tidak ingin mengobrol lebih lama? Masuklah ke _flat_ ku!"

Luhan menggeleng sambil mengucapkan maaf. Sejurus kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri. Sehun nyaris saja terjatuh lemas. Kenapa interaksi mereka menjadi sekaku ini? Luhan tadi sangat cantik, dan alangkah indahnya bila dengan kecantikanya Luhan bisa menemaninya semalaman ini, bila Luhan bisa ikut dengannya ke Korea. Sehun membuka pintu dan masuk ke _flat_ nya dengan perasaan kecewa.

Sedangkan Luhan, perlahan-lahan ia membuka pintu lagi dan memastikan bahwa Sehun benar-benar masuk ke _flat_ nya. Setelah memastikannya, ia kembali masuk kedalam _flat_ nya dan bersandar dibalik pintu sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia sangat merindukan Sehun dan itu nyaris saja tidak bisa di bendung. Perasaan yang bisa saja semakin kuat karena Sehun akan benar-benar jauh dari pandangan matanya selama dua minggu atau lebih. Seandainya bisa, ia sangat ingin berada didalam _flat_ Sehun dan memeluknya, meciumnya…

"Mau sampai kapan kau disana?"

Baekhyun berteriak dari ruang tengah sambil memandangnya. Gadis itu meletakkan segelas susu di atas meja. Luhan berjalan perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang kembali sibuk dengan televisi. Untuk seorang dokter, Baekhyun terlalu santai dan dia selalu menghabiskan waktu senggangnya untuk menghibur diri, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang selalu membawa pekerjaan ke rumah.

"Ini susu untukmu. Mulai malam ini rajin-rajinlah minum susu ini untuk kesehatanmu dan juga calon bayimu itu. Kalau aku tidak ada, kau bisa buat sendiri kan? Aturan pakai bisa kau baca di kalengnya dan kaleng itu aku letakkan di lemari dapur."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia mengambil gelas dan meminumnya pelan-pelan. Memang cukup memakan waktu, tapi Luhan bisa menghabiskannya. Hal yang terbilang luar biasa untuk seseorang yang tidak begitu menyukai susu.

"Wah, kalau begini berat badanku dengan gampangnya bisa naik!"

"Kalau berat badanmu tidak naik itu artinya bahaya. Seorang Ibu harus memaklumi peningkatan berat badannya yang akan terus bertambah sesuai dengan usia kandungannya." Gumam Baekhyun.

"Kau tadi berbicara dengan Sehun Oppa? Kenapa tidak kau katakan saja kepadanya kalau kau sedang hamil?"

"Percuma. Dia tidak akan perduli. Begitu dia tau aku sedang mengandung, dia akan pergi meninggalkanku."

"Karena itu kau berfikir untuk meninggalkannya lebih dulu? Bagaimana dengan Ibumu? Keluargamu? Pekerjaanmu?"

Luhan menghela nafas. "Semuanya akan ku tinggalkan. Keluargaku, kurasa tidak akan ku beri tau sampai anakku cukup kuat untuk kubawa kembali ke London. Kalau aku datang kesana dalam keadaan hamil, Ibuku pasti memaksaku untuk menggugurkannya. Aku sudah bilang kepada mereka kalau aku akan melakukan perjalanan kerja ke Dalas. Soal pekerjaan, aku masih memikirkannya!"

Baekhyun mematikan televisinya lalu memandang Luhan dengan pandangan yang sangat iba. Gadis itu tidak pernah suka menunjukkan kesedihannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat Luhan bersedih kecuali hari itu saat dirinya pulang ke rumah dan menangis sampai pagi. Kejadian itu bahkan lebih memilukan bila dibandingkan dengan saat-saat dia tau kalau ada sebuah nyawa dalam perutnya.

"Coba ceritakan padaku. Kau mencintai Sehun Oppa?"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku kira aku memang menyukainya, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk dinamai cinta!"

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis pada malam kalian bercinta? Setidaknya kau bercinta dengan orang yang kau suka, seharusnya itu bukanlah hal yang menyedihkan."

"Aku bahagia, demi Tuhan! Pada awalnya aku sangat bahagia, aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik meskipun saat itu aku kesakitan dan dalam keadaan tidak sehat. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku kecewa, dia memintaku meminum kapsul, sejenis obat perangsang. Pada awalnya aku melakukannya karena ku fikir, dia hanya takut aku jatuh sakit atau malah pingsan saat dia sedang menikmati semuanya. Tapi saat dia memintaku melakukannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, rasa kecewa muncul. Semalaman, aku mengira kalau dia benar-benar menginginkanku, tapi saat itu semuanya runtuh, sangat sakit saat menyadari hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkan aku!"

"Kau yakin akan melahirkan anaknya? Anak itu pada akhirnya akan selalu mengingatkanmu kepada Ayahnya."

"Aku juga berfikir begitu. Kekecewaanku karena menyadari hanya tubuhnya yang menginginkan aku, juga hanya tubuhku yang menarik untuknya membuatku melawan kata hati untuk berdekatan dengannya. Aku selalu menjauhinya tanpa sadar dan aku juga takut itu akan terjadi kepada anaknya. Aku takut kalau nantinya kekecewaan kepada Ayahnya berlanjut dan membuat bayiku menderita karena tersakiti oleh Ibunya sendiri. Tapi hari itu, saat Dokter Mark menyarankan aku untuk melihat bayiku, saat aku bisa memandangnya meskipun hanya gumpalan belaka, aku merasa dia hidup. Setiap aku menyentuh perutku, aku merasa dia begerak."

Luhan menitikkan air mata, ia tau kalau ucapannya terdengar sangat mengada-ngada. Janin itu tidak mungkin bergerak diusia kandungan yang baru dua bulan. Tapi dia benar-benar merasakannya, benar benar merasakan keharuan seorang Ibu karena ada keajaiban tumbuh dalam dirinya. Baekhyun menghapus air mata Luhan lembut. Luhan tidak sedang bersedih, gadis itu sedang bahagia dan Baekhyun juga sangat bahagia mendengar ucapannya.

"Dia adalah hadiah natal untukmu! Karena kau sudah bersikap sebagai anak yang baik selama ini!"

"Ya, hadiah yang sangat luar biasa." Luhan menyentuh perutnya kembali dan membelainya lembut. "Kau akan datang ke Dalas untuk menjengukku, kan?"

"Pasti. Aku akan ada di saat kelahirannya. Anak pertamamu, hanya aku yang boleh menyambutnya, aku akan mengucapkan _w_ _elcome dear_ kepadanya. Suaraku adalah satu-satunya suara pertama yang boleh didengarnya."

"Oke, Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Luhan menyeka pipinya lagi meskipun Baekhyun sudah menghapus airmatanya. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa wajahnya tidak basah.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur. Tidak ada lagi kata bergadang karena itu bisa mengganggu kesehatan bayimu. Kalau tidak kau lakukan sekarang, aku pastikan insomnia akan mengganggumu selama berbulan-bulan kedepan!"

.

.

.

.

Sehun menanti dengan sabar pengumuman keberangkatan pesawat yang akan di tumpanginya sampai ke Korea. Lagi-lagi ia berharap kalau Luhan hadir untuk menyertainya menemui keluarga besarnya di Jeju. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak plastik berwarna merah dengan tulisan marry christmas di iringi dengan namanya, Oh Sehun. Natal masih beberapa hari lagi, tapi Sehun sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk membukanya. Ia menarik pita merah yang mengikat kuat lalu membuka tutupnya. Beberapa buah biskuit coklat berbentuk kaki-kaki bayi membuat Sehun tersenyum kecut. Ia tidak akan tega untuk menyantap ini.

"Astaga, lucunya!" Kris ikut memandangi biskuit itu dengan senyum gemas. "Ini apa?"

"Biskuit natal dari Luhan!"

"Dia membuat ini? Dia seperti sedang mengatakan kepadamu kalau seorang bayi lucu akan menyatukan kalian berdua!"

Sehun tidak yakin. Seorang bayi kecil?

"Dia bahkan selalu menjauh dariku. Bagaimana mungkin kami bisa punya bayi kecil?"

"Siapa yang mengatakan kalau itu bayi kalian. Bodoh!" Ujar Kris kesal. "Katakan padaku, apakah kau dan dia sudah melakukan sesuatu? Kenapa dia bisa berfikir seperti ini?"

"Kau ingin tau? Kau jangan cemburu ya? Aku sudah bercinta dengannya dan malam itu akan jadi malam yang tidak terlupakan seumur hidupku!"

Kris tercekat. Kapan? Kenapa Luan tidak pernah bercerita apaapa? Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan keanehan apa-apa selama di kantor. Ia kecewa, tapi Luhan mungkin tidak merasa kecewa dengan itu. Buktinya Luhan tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai masalah dan tidak menceritakan masalah itu kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Apa ada kemungkinan dia hamil waktu itu?"

Sehun mangangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak menggunakan kontrasepsi dan malam itu kami mengulanginya berkali-kali. Saat itu aku berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Beberapa hari kemudian dia bilang kalau dirinya tidak mungkin hamil karena Luhan datang bulan dan aku lega. Tapi sekarang aku menyesali itu, seandainya bisa aku ingin dia tidak pernah datang bulan dan benar-benar mengandung anakku. Tapi sejak malam itu, dia bahkan tidak suka berbicara lama denganku!"

"Dia kecewa?"

"Kris ! Dia bahkan tidak memperlihatkan kekecewaan apa-apa. Dia bertindak seolah-olah sudah bosan dengan keberadaanku, bosan melihatku, bosan mendengar suaraku!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa dia tidak memutuskan pertunangan kalian saja? Kau terlalu pesimis."

"Aku belum menceritakannya padamu?"

Kris tersentak, megatakan apa?

"Xi Luhan sudah memutuskan pertunangannya denganku, tapi aku menolak. Dia menerima penolakanku dan mengikuti ideku untuk tetap bertunangan agar dia tidak perlu takut menjalani perjodohan dan agar aku tidak perlu menjalin komitmen dengan siapa-siapa. Tapi pertunangan itu akan putus jika dia menemukan laki-laki lain. Itu katanya!"

Kris memegang kepalanya. Ternyata ia sangat banyak ketinggalan dan tidak ada seorangpun di antara keduanya yang menceritakan hal itu kepadanya? Kris sangat kecewa benar-benar kecewa.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi bila seandainya, Luhan memang benar-benar mengandung bayimu? Tadi kau bilang dirimu sangat berharap kalau memang terjadi sesuatu padanya setelah malam itu kan?"

Sehun mematung. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mengapa Sehun mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Entahlah, Lupakan saja kata-kataku yang itu! Kalaupun dia memang sedang mengandung anakku, Aku tidak akan tau harus melakukan hal yang seperti apa. Aku belum siap!"


	10. Finally, Someone Know it !

**VENUS**

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

Seharusnya Sehun sudah kembali dari Korea, tapi Kris yang datang lebih dulu dan mengatakan kalau Sehun memperpanjang liburannya beberapa hari lagi. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak kecewa meskipun pada kenyataanya ia sangat kecewa karena Sehun mengurangi frekuensi pertemuan mereka. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa disalahkan karena ia sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa. Dalam beberapa hari ini, Luhan akan segera mengajukkan surat pengunduran diri karena ia akan segera pergi. Tuan Tatou juga sudah mengetahui rencananya beberapa hari yang lalu dan masih tidak menyetujui keinginannya hingga sekarang, bosnya itu malah lebih setuju untuk memberikan waktu istirahat yang cukup selama sebulan. Seandainya sebulan saja cukup, Luhan tidak akan meninggalkan pekerjaan yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi muncul kembali setelah satu bulan dengan perut yang membesar malah akan memancing keributan. Luhan mendesah, seandainya tuan Tatou masih ngotot untuk menolak pengunduran dirinya, ia akan memilih untuk melarikan diri tanpa kabar apa-apa.

Belakangan Luhan bahkan praktis tidak pernah berlari dan berjalan cepat seperti yang biasa di lakukannya. Sebisa mungkin ia menghindari gerakan-gerakan berbahaya, melepaskan _high heels_ yang sangat disukainya dan juga berhenti menggunakan padu padan Camisole dan blazer, Luhan lebih suka menggunakan kemeja untuk pergi bekerja dan kemeja itu dibiarkan keluar untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dimana hanya segelintir orang yang mengetahuinya.

Jam makan siang sudah lama lewat, tapi jam pulang kerja juga belum datang. Kantor sudah sangat membosankan dan melelahkan untuk hari ini, terlebih setelah mendapat penolakan dari tuan Tatou untuk kedua kalinya. Rasanya ingin lari saja dan tidak datang lagi. Luhan berdehem, dia pasti akan melakukannya cepat atau lambat.

"Kau sedang menghitung langkah? Kenapa jalanmu lamban sekali belakangan ini?" Kris mensejajarkan diri dengan Luhan, ia berhasi membuat Luhan tersenyum karena berusaha mengikuti langkah-langkah lambatnya.

"Aku sedang ada masalah, jadi harus jaga kesehatan!"

"Kau sedang sakit?"

"Sakit?" Luhan tidak yakin.

Dia sangat bahagia dengan semua yang di dapatnya meskipun Baekhyun selalu menganggapnya menyembunyikan tekanan-tekanan yang mungkin dimilikinya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa dibilang sehat karena kehamilannya membuat tubuhnya lebih lemah dan sangat mudah merasa lelah.

"Mungkin seperti itulah. Aku mudah lelah, jadi Mark melarangku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat!"

"Mark? Siapa Mark?"

"Kau fikir siapa lagi orang yang bisa mengatur tindakanku kecuali dokter? Mark adalah dokter yang selalu perduli denganku!"

"Seperduli apa? Hati-hati dengan laki-laki. Dia berbuat baik bisa jadi karena ada maunya. Mungkin dia menyukaimu?"

Luhan tertawa. Jelas saja Mark tidak begitu, Mark hanya hidup berdua dengan istrinya dan istrinya juga sama baiknya dengan laki-laki itu. Beberapa kali, Luhan berkunjung ke tempat tinggalnya di Waterloo. Mark perduli pada Luhan karena ia sedang mengkonselingi seorang Ibu muda yang pernah memiliki keinginan besar untuk menyingkirkan janin dalam kandungannya. Sedangkan istrinya belum juga dikaruniai seorang anak setelah lima belas tahun menikah.

"Dia sudah berkeluarga. Jadi jangan mengatakan hal buruk tentangnya. Aku

akan membencimu dengan mudah!"

Kali ini giliran Kris yang tertawa. "Kau mau kemana? Ada janji dengan Klien?"

"Aku mau membeli fish 'n chips lalu berjalan santai di taman Saint James"

"Kau mau bolos kerja? Sekarang bukan jam pulang kantor!"

"Kau mau ikut?" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu memutar wajahnya menghadap Kris yang tampak sedang memikirkan tawaran Luhan. "Aku akan mentraktirmu fish 'n chips. Kita sudah lama tidak ngobrol!"

Kris memandangi jam tangannya lama, lalu mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tidak bisa lama menemanimu. Kalau begitu kau tunggu disini, aku akan jemput mobilku!"

"Jalan kaki saja!"

"Apa?"

"Jalan kaki. Saint James tidak jauh kan? Kita bisa jalan kaki dengan santai menuju kesana!"

"Tapi katanya Mark melarangmu mengerjakan hal yang berat-berat!"

"Iya, Mark juga tidak melarangku untuk olah raga, dia menyaranku jalan kaki sebagai pilihan olah raga yang harus ku jalani. Kau tau, kan? Aku ini tidak suka olah raga!"

"Baiklah!" Kris menyetujuinya.

Ia agak kecewa karena tidak bisa menggunakan mobil. Tapi setidaknya bisa memiliki kesempatan yang cukup untuk menemani Luhan sudah membuatnya gembira. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Saint James, Kris tidak henti-hentinya tertawa melihat kelakuan anehnya, Luhan berubah menjadi seorang yang periang dan keceriaanya merasuki siapa saja yang ada disekitarnya. Bahkan gadis itu beberapa kali menyapa Ibu-Ibu yang membawa anaknya jalan-jalan. Dia sedang menyukai anak-anak.

"Kau ingin punya anak?" Tanya Kris. "Kau senang sekali melihat anak kecil!"

"Perempuan mana yang tidak ingin memiliki anak?"

"Kau akan punya anak dari Sehun!"

Kris berhenti bergerak saat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Kris heran. Kris terkejut dengan reaksi yang diberikannya. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan kata-kataku?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau toko fish 'n chips sudah lewat? Kau tunggu disini, biar aku kembali lagi!"

Luhan berbalik berjalan menuju toko yang khusus menjual Fish 'n Chips yang

tidak begitu jauh terlewat di belakang mereka. Kris hanya tersenyum. Semula ia mengira Luhan terkejut mendengar kata-katanya tapi ternyata gadis itu lebih terkejut karena menyadari Toko fish 'n chips sudah terlewati.

 _Dia sagat ingin makan Fish_ _'_ _n Chips?_ Bisik Kris kepada dirinya sendiri.

Bunyi dering ponsel mengejutkan Kris. Ia mengankat ponsel yang diraih dari saku jasnya, dari Sehun.

"Halo! Ada apa?" Tanya Kris galak.

"Kau kenapa? Aku mengganggu? Aku sedang berada di kantormu dan kau tidak ada. Kau kemana?"

"Aku sedang berkencan, Makan Fish 'n Chips sambil mengelilingi taman Saint James dengan seorang gadis. Kau sangat mengganggu kencan romantisku!"

Sehun tertawa keras. "Tinggalkan gadis itu, segeralah kesini. Aku mau masuk ke _flat_ ku dan kuncinya tergantung di kunci mobilmu, kan?"

"Tinggalkan?" Kris mendesis. "Enak saja sembarangan bicara. Kau seperti tidak kenal Xi Luhan saja, dia akan marah besar kalau aku melakukan hal gila seperti itu!"

"Luhan, maksudmu Venusku? Dia sedang bersamamu? Bagaimana bisa kau berkhianat dengan mengencani calon iparmu. Kau tunggu disana, Aku akan menyusul!" Sehun menutup telponnya.

Kris tertawa. Ia tau kalau Sehun sangat ingin bertemu dengan Luhan, laki-laki itu bahkan melarang siapapun menyentuh biskuit pemberian Luhan dan biskuit itu hanya akan dipandanginya selama seharian. Kakak perempuannya mengeluhkan tingkah Sehun yang tak biasa tapi menyenangkan orang tuanya. Merindukan Luhan berarti mengharapkannya. Meskipun berat, Kris juga senang melihat Sehun bahagia.

"Kau menertawakan apa?"

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luhan yang menyodorkan sebungkus fish 'n chips kepadanya. Ia meraihnya dengan senang hati.

"Tidak, bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kita akan makan ini sambil berjalan?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Aku sudah lelah, kalau kesana bagaimana?"

Kris memandang lokasi yang ditunjuk oleh Luhan sebuah bangku taman yang dipenuhi dengan salju putih yang mulai menipis. Hari ini cukup kering dan duduk di atas bangku taman itu mungkin akan lebih nyaman dibandingkan berjalan kaki di udara dingin. Setelah memberi anggukan, Kris mengikuti Luhan yang berjalan kearah yang di inginkannya dan duduk di bangku taman yang kosong. Mereka mulai membuka Fish 'n chipsnya dan Luhan makan dengan sangat lahap. Ia menghabiskan Fish 'n chips miliknya dalam sekejap.

"Lihatlah, kau seperti orang yang sangat kelaparan." Suara Kris terdengar agak mengejek.

Sepertinya, Luhan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Ia mengusap mulutnya yang agak berminyak dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan bahagia.

"Aku semalaman memikirkan ini. Duduk disini sambil makan fish 'n chips. Aku kira aku akan melakukannya sendirian. Terima kasih sudah mau menemani!"

Kris tersenyum lagi, lalu menyodorkan fish 'n chipsnya.

"Kau mau lagi?"

"Tidak. Itu untukmu, Makanlah! Aku tidak begitu suka fish 'n chips. Aku hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya makan fish 'n chips di tempat seperti ini!"

"Kau tidak sedang merindukan Sehun kan?" Kris mulai menyantap fish 'n chips nya perlahan-lahan. "Aku tau kau sangat merindukannya, kenapa tidak temui saja dia?"

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Tidak ada hubungannya antara taman Saint James, fish 'n chips dan Oh Sehun."

"Memang! Tapi kau berusaha menghindari semua pembicaraan tentangnya. Beberapa hari ini, tadi juga saat kita melewati toko fish 'n chips. Kalian berdua kelihatannya saling menginginkan. Aku fikir aku akan cemburu, tapi ternyata tidak. Kalian berdua sangat serasi dan aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah memutuskan pertunangan kalian lagi!"

Luhan mendesah wajahnya yang kemerahan mendadak kehilangan keceriaanya.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan hal-hal seperti itu? Aku fikir pembicaraan tentang musim semi yang akan segera datang lebih menarik."

"Baiklah, pembicaraan tentang musim semi yang seperti apa?"

"Jika aku ingin menyambut kedatangan musim semi di suatu tempat. Dimana tempat yang bagus ya? Udara musim semi konon bisa menghilangkan stress."

"Memangnya kau sedang stress?"

"Tidak, tapi siapa yang tau itu akan segera terjadi. Botany bay bagus tidak? Musim semi di daerah pertanian pasti lebih indah."

"Bagaimana kalau di Costwold, disana juga ada pertanian kan? Kalau kau ingin liburan, disana pilihan yang tepat, sarana umum cukup lengkap jadi kalau kekurangan sesuatu, tidak pelu mencari terlalu jauh. Sewa vila di Dust Stable juga tidak begitu mahal. Tapi demi kepuasan mahal juga bukan masalah." Kris menoleh tanpa sengaja kepada Luhan dan ternyata gadis itu sedang menatapnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau makan saja dulu baru bicara!"

Kris melirik Fish 'n chips nya yang masih sangat banyak. Padahal ia merasa sudah makan cukup banyak. Makanan ini akan segera dingin jika tidak segera di habiskan. Jadi, Kris setuju untuk menghabiskan Fish 'n chipsnya tanpa bicara. Sesekali ia memandangi beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka sambil terus menyantap fish 'n chipsnya hingga benar-benar habis. Kris memutar kepalanya mencari tong sampah dan tanpa disengaja matanya melihat Luhan duduk dengan khusu'. Kedua kakinya menekuk dan wajahnya tenggelam di sana. Ia membuat kepalanya nyaman dengan kedua lengannya. Tidur?

"Luhan, kau sedang tidur? Kalau begitu kita pulang saja" Kris berujar lirih.

"Tidak, aku tidak tidur. Kau pulang saja duluan. Tadi kau bilang tidak bisa menemaniku berlama-lama. Aku masih akan terus disini dalam waktu yang lama!" Luhsn bicara tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

Suaranya terdengar seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Mungkin Luhan tadi memang tertidur lalu terbangun oleh suara Kris. Jika saja ia tidak melihat Sehun dari kejauhan, Kris tidak akan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Tapi keberadaan Sehun bisa membuatnya kembali ke kantor dengan tenang.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu ya?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Pasti sudah kembali tidur. Kris berdiri dan berjalan menyongsong Sehun. Laki-laki itu memasang wajah kesal untuk menyerangnya, hal itu malah membuat Kris ingin tertawa sekuat yang ia bisa. Sehun tidak pernah merasa cemburu seumur hidupnya. Ini pasti kali pertama. "Kau jangan marah padaku. Dia yang memaksaku menemaninya makan fish 'n chips di Saint James." Kris membela diri sebelum Sehun menghajarnya. "Pergilah kesana, temani dia. Venusmu sedang tidur. Dia bilang, belakangan ini dia sangat mudah merasa lelah!" Kris pergi tanpa memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun untuk membalas semua ucapannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang meringkuk di atas bangku taman dari kejauhan. Melihat Luhan yang seperti itu, entah mengapa Sehun dirasuki rasa sepi yang dahsyat. Siapa yang kesepian? Dirinya? Atau Luhan yang sedang terlelap disana? Sehun melangkah perlahan-lahan dan duduk di sebelah tunangannya. Ia melihat jari Luhan yang masih menggunakan cincin pemberiannya dan hatinya bersorak. Sehun mendekatkan tangannya kekepala Luhan dan membelainya beberapa kali. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan membuka mata sehingga Sehun dengan cepat menarik tangannya dan menyembunyikannya kedalam saku celana. Sedetik mata mereka beradu pandang tapi Luhan segera membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara sengit.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa setiap kali melihatku selalu naik darah? Salahku apa?"

Luhan menghela nafas dan mengatur suaranya agar lebih pelan dan sopan. "Suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Maaf kalau kau tersinggung!"

"Aku baru saja pulang. Seharusnya disambut dengan senyum."

Sehun masih kesal dengan respon yang di dapatnya dari Luhan.

"Ibuku sangat senang dengan biskuitmu! Dia bilang rasanya enak!"

Wajah penuh kekesalan Luhan tiba-tiba di hiasi senyum senang.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Lumayan!"

Sehun berbohong. Ia bahkan belum memakannya sampai saat ini. Sulit bagi Sehun untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Tapi ia tidak perlu melakukannya karena Luhan sudah pergi meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sehun benar-benar terpaku, Apakah ia harus mengejarnya? Tapi kenapa tubuhnya tidak bergerak seincipun?

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang, kau boleh ambil cuti tapi jangan berhenti. Bagaimana bisa aku melepas seseorang yang kompeten sepertimu?"

Tuan Tatou berusaha untuk tidak memandang wajah Luhan yang berdiri dihadapan meja kerjanya. Tentu saja sangat berat untuk melepas seorang pengacara yang konsisten dan selalu tepat waktu. Luhan bahkan tidak pernah melalaikan pekerjaanya walaupun dia sering tidak berada di tempat. Luhan kecewa. Ini ketiga kalinya ia membawa sebuah amplop coklat yang berisi surat pengunduran dirinya dan ketiga kalinya juga ia di tolak. Apakah ia memang harus melarikan diri seperti yang pernah direncanakannya? Entahlah, ia benar-benar sedang bingung.

"Tapi sebulan sama sekali tidak cukup. Aku bahkan membutuhkan waktu selama setahun."

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau kerjakan sampai kau membutuhkan waktu selama itu? Kau ingin bekerja di kantor pengacara lain? Ada tawaran yang lebih baik dari semua yang sudah ku berikan?"

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Percayalah, Jika nanti aku berniat menjadi pengacara lagi, Aku pastikan aku akan kemari dan menemuimu. Tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang panjang."

"Apa itu sejenis penyembuhan kanker?" Suara Tuan Tatou sedikit mereda. Ia sengaja memelankan suaranya agar tida ada seorangpun yang mendengarkan suaranya selain mereka berdua. "Kris bilang kau sedang sakit!"

Luhan mengangkat bahunya. Bukan itu alasannya ingin mengundurkan diri tapi seandainya hanya itu yang bisa diterima Tuan Tatou…

"Aku tidak begitu yakin, Tapi aku sudah memeriksanya dan ada sesuatu yang

asing di tubuhku, tapi tidak bisa di bilang sangat asing tuan, sudah dua bulan setengah dan mau tidak mau sudah menjadi bagian dari diriku. Aku harus mengorbankan banyak waktu untuk menjaga kesehatan, meminum banyak vitamin, aku bahkan harus merubah pola hidup, tidak bisa tidur terlalu malam karena itu akan sangat berbahaya bagiku. Karena itu, Aku mohon…"

"Astaga, aku rasa itu sejenis tumor!" Tuan Tatou berseru. Ia memandangi Luhan sekali lagi lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, Aku terima pengunduran dirimu. Tapi jangan sampai kau membuatku kecewa ketika mendengar kau bekerja di kantor yang lain dengan

profesi sama. Aku tidak akan merelakannya, kecuali kalau kau berada di luar negeri tentunya."

"Terima kasih!"

"Kalau begitu keluarlah. Mulai saat ini aku tidak mau melihatmu ada di kantor ini sampai satu tahun kedepan."

Luhan tersenyum. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya Luhan berada di luar ruangan Tuan Tatou dan pintu tertutup. Sakit? Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku? Tuan Tatou percaya kalau anak yang aku kandung adalah tumor!" Luhan akhirnya melepaskan tawanya, tapi hanya sementara karena tawa itu langsung memudar saat menyadari kalau yang bertanya adalah Kris. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat lalu memukul keningnya dengan telapak tangan karena sudah kelepasan berbicara.

"Anak? Kau…"

"Maaf aku ada janji. Aku pergi dulu!"

Untuk sementara waktu Kris terpaku di tempatnya, tapi sesegera mungkin ia berusaha mengumpulkan semua indranya dan menyusul Luhan yang sudah masuk ke ruang kerjanya dan keluar lagi dari sana dengan membawa tas kesayangannya. Kris tetap berusaha mengejar Luhan yang terus menghindar, tapi Luhan tidak bisa bergerak cepat dan akhirnya Kris tau alasannya.

"Kau hamil? Benarkah?" Kris masih berusaha mencari tau, ia terus berusaha untuk mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Luhan yang kelihatannya sedang merasa tidak enak dan salah tingkah.

"Kau tidak menceritakannya padaku? Menunggu waktu yang tepat atau memang tidak akan menceritakannya sama sekali?"

Luhan berhenti melangkah. Lalu memandang Kris dengan pandangan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, berat untukku menceritakan hal ini…"

"Siapa Ayahnya?"

Kris memotong perkataan Luhan. Dia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan permohonan maaf apa-apa, yang dibutuhkannya adalah Luhan mengakui siapa yang sudah melakukan hal itu kepadanya, siapa yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab. Tapi Luhan tidak menjawab, gadis itu membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Siapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya!"

"Kenapa? Apa Oh Sehun orangnya?"

Kris memegangi kepalanya. Kenapa ia berfikir kalau Sehun orangnya? Sehun pernah mengakui kalau dia sudah bercinta dengan Luhan, dan saat itu Sehun mengaku kalau Luhan tidak hamil. Tapi bukankah Luhan memberikan biskuit

berbentuk kaki bayi kepada Sehun?

"Kau membohongi Sehun? Dia bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa kepadamu setelah kalian bercinta!"

"Kau!" Luhan mendadak gugup. "Kau tau darimana kalau aku dan dia…"

Luhan tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk duduk dibeberapa anak tangga yang berada di depan pintu kantor.

"Aku juga baru tau beberapa minggu yang lalu! Saat itu, usia kandunganku sudah hampir dua bulan. Aku juga sempat berfikir untuk menggugurkannya, tapi aku tidak tega."

Kris mereda, ia duduk di sebelah Luhan masih dengan wajah yang shock.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadanya?"

"Karena dia tidak akan menerimanya!"

Kris menghela nafas berat. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata Sehun di bandara pada waktu Kris melihat biskuit natal pemberian Luhan untuknya. Sehun membutuhkan Luhan, tapi dia sulit untuk berkomitment. Kehadiran anak itu pasti sangat mengganggunya dan itu bisa membuatnya menjauhi Luhan. Tidak, Sehun mungkin akan tetap mempertahankan Luhan untuk terus berada di sisinya tapi Luhan harus menyingkirkan bayinya. Seorang wanita pernah hampir bunuh diri karena Sehun melakukan hal itu dulu, dan tidak ada jaminan kalau Sehun tidak akan mengulanginya lagi kali ini.

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk melahirkannya?"

"Ya, Aku harus bersusah payah menyembunyikannya dari Ayahnya, padahal aku sangat ingin berada dekat dengan Sehun. Selama ini aku selalu menyalahkan Sehun yang hanya memperdulikan gairahnya, Aku bahkan memutuskan pertunangan karena itu dulu. Tapi sekarang aku merasakannya dan aku tau betapa menderitanya dia waktu itu."

Luhan mendesah tidak seharusnya ia menceritakan hal seperti itu kepada Kris. Ia berharap Kris tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Luhan bernafas lega karena Kris tidak melanjutkan pembahasan anehnya tentang gairah.

"Entahlah. Sekarang yang pasti aku harus ke rumah Dokter Mark karena istrinya mengundangku untuk makan malam."

"Kalau begitu aku antar!"

"Tidak usah, Aku masih bisa pergi sendiri!"

"Jangan pernah menolak. Kau sudah membuatku merasa bersalah dengan semua ini. Aku menyerahkan gadis yang ku sukai kepada sepupuku yang berengsek. Sekarang kau tau bagaimana perasaanku mengetahui dirimu akan disia-siakan dengan sebuah beban?"

 _Apa? K_ _ris_ _menyukai…siapa?_

Luhan terperangah. Kenapa Kris tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu di saat yang sangat tidak tepat seperti sekarang?. Seandainnya Kris mengatakan itu sejak dulu, Luhan pasti sudah menjauh dari Sehun sebelum semua hal ini terjadi. Tapi Luhan tidak merasa kecewa, tidak merasa menyesal. Yang dia rasakan hanya sebuah perasaan ingin tau yang sangat besar kenapa Kris tidak mengusahakannya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu? Maksudku…kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun yang datang bersama ayahmu? Kalau kata-katamu ini benar, kenapa bukan kau yang…"

"Karena aku terlalu takut!"

Kris berhenti bicara sejenak dan berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar lebih tenang.

"Aku sudah bilang, kan? Aku dan Sehun adalah orang yang sama. Aku takut berkomitmen, terlebih saat aku tau kalau aku harus melakukannya diusiaku yang sekarang dan dengan orang sekaku dirimu."

Luhan terdiam. Ia sangat kaku, ya dulu Luhan memang orang yang begitu dan Sehun juga pernah mengatakannya. Dia bukan orang yang menarik untuk laki-laki manapun dan saat itu dia juga menyadarinya. Karena itu Luhan mempersiapkan dirinya sebaik mungkin agar Kris bisa tertarik kepadanya. Sayangnya, Oh Sehun yang melihatnya dan Oh Sehun yang menikmatinya.

Astaga, Luhan tidak menyangka semuanya ternyata seperti ini. Tidak menyangka kalau perhatian Kris selama ini bukan perhatian seorang saudara seperti yang pernah dikatakannya. Luhan berdiri dari duduknya lalu memandang Kris dengan sebuah senyum yang diusahakan dengan susah payah.

"Sudahlah, semuanya sudah lewat danaku tidak menyesali apa-apa. Aku tidak menyesali satupun kejadian yang terjadi karena ini. Aku juga tidak menyesali kehamilanku. Aku ingin mengugurkannya pada waktu itu juga bukan karena aku menyesal, kau jangan salah sangka!"

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi Luhan dengan serius. Luhan memang tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang menyesal.

"Aku cuma takut dia menderita karena sangat banyak orang yang tidak menginginkannya. Tapi Dokter Mark menyadarkanku kalau cukup aku saja yang menginginkannya, maka dia akan terlahir dengan bahagia."

Mata Luhan berkaca-kaca, ia selalu dipenuhi emosi yang tidak menentu setiap kali membicarakan janin dalam kandungannya. Setetes air mata jatuh dan dengan cepat ia menyekanya.

"Maaf, secara hormonal, aku sangat kacau, jadi aku seringkali bersikap emosional seperti ini. Jadi kau tetap mau mengantarku?"

"Aku…" Kris terdiam menahan kata-katanya, ia ingin bertanggung jawab pada Luhan, ia akan menikahi Luhan dalam keadaan apapun. Tapi Kris ragu, ia tidak yakin bisa menerima anak itu.

"Aku akan tetap mengantarmu jangan khawatir!"

Luhan lagi-lagi tersenyum. Ia dan Kris dalam waktu singkat sudah berada di dalam mobil dan menjalani sebuah perjalanan yangterasa sangat panjang karena tidak ada satupun di antara mereka berdua yang bicara. Luhan keluar dari mobil dalam jarak yang masih cukup jauh dari lingkungan apartement Dokter Mark. Kris pada awalnya menolak tapi Luhan memaksa dengan alasan ia harus lebih banyak berolah raga dan satu-satunya olah raga yang bisa dilakukannya hanya jalan kaki. Mengingat sulitnya Luhan menyenggangkan waktu untuk itu, ia harus berusaha mengakali olah raga disela-sela pekerjaannya. Kris akhirnya bisa menerima meskipun dengan berat hati.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin setelah ini Luhan harus menghindar untuk bertemu dengan Kris, mengetahui kenyataan ini malah membuat perasaanya menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Tapi bukankah dia memang tidak perlu khawatir? Luhan sudah mengundurkan diri hari ini dan mulai besok hingga minggu depan adalah waktu-waktu untuk bersantai di rumah sambil mempersiapkan kepergiannya ke Dallas.

Luhan merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponsel yang berdering, ponsel Sehun. Ia menghela nafas karena dengan berat hati belakangan ini Luhan menggunakan ponsel itu untuk menghubungi Dokter Mark. Setelah ini ia akan meminta Dokter Mark untuk menelpon ke _flat_ saja jika ada perlu, dan sebelum pergi ia sudah harus mengembalikan ponsel ini kepada pemiliknya. Luhan menjawab panggilan dari Elise, istri Dokter Mark.

"Hallo _dear_ , Kau sudah sampai dimana sekarang?" Elise berbicara dengan logat Irlandia yang kental. Luhan sangat suka dengan cara bicara wanita itu sejak Mark memperkenalkan mereka.

"Aku sudah berada di bawah,tapi aku tidak bisa lama!"

"Itu biar kita bicarakan nanti saja, sekarang cepatlah naik karena makanan-makanan buatanku sudah menunggu."

"Baiklah!" Luhan menjawab lemah.

Langkah demi langakah terus di jalaninya menuju lantai delapan kawasan apartemen mewah itu. Selalu begini, Elise sangat antusias terhadap kehamilan Luhan dan tidak seharipun di lewatinya tanpa mengawasi segala hal menyangkut asupan gizi saat makan siang. Setiap jam makan siang, mendadak Luhan dikenakan kewajiban untuk menyantap semua masakan sehat ala Elise dan itu sudah berhasil membuat berat badannya naik beberapa kilo. Sebenarnya Luhan sendiri merasa bahagia karena sangat banyak orang yang memperdulikannya, tapi meskipun begitu ia tetap merasa tidak enak dan merepotkan banyak orang. Luhan menghela nafas pelan sambil menunggu lift terbuka. Mulai sekarang, ia harus membiasakan diri untuk itu karena saat di Dallas nanti Elise dan Mark adalah keluarganya yang baru.

Sebuah dentingan halus membuat Luhan kembali ke dunia nyata, lift benar-benar terbuka dan dirinya harus berebutan dengan beberapa orang untuk masuk. Kelihatannya hari ini sangat banyak pendatang, entah dari luar atau memang penghuni gedung ini juga. Yang pasti orang-orang itu menyesaki lift sehingga Luhan harus terdesak kesudut. Seseorang lagi masuk, seseorang yang sangat Luhan kenal dan orang itu langsung tersenyum saat melihat kearah Luhan. Oh Sehun seharusnya berdiri di barisan paling depan, tapi ia memilih untuk menyeruak kerumunan berdiri di sebelah Luhan. Ia sudah berhasil membuat gadis itu tidak tenang.

"Kau disini sedang apa?" Sehun bersuara tanpa melirik ke Luhan.

Tapi Luhan memandangnya, memandang dengan penuh harap, entah mengapa. Gadis itu berusaha melayangkan pandangannya ke tempat lain, kearah pintu lift yang tertutup perlahan-lahan.

"Aku ada janji!"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Apa kau perlu tau? Ini urusanku dan aku juga tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu, jadi sekarang diamlah!"

Luhan selalu dingin seperti ini, entah sampai kapan. Sayangnya, apapun yang Luhan lakukan malah membuat Sehun semakin merindukannya. Sehun meridukan Luhan!. Tapi seperti apa reaksi Luhan bila ia mengetahui perasaan rindu Sehun kali ini? Gadis itu pasti akan marah atau menamparnya. Sehun memandangi Luhan agak lama, ia terlihat berbeda tapi Sehun masih belum bisa menangkap perbedaanya. Masih dengan gayanya yang biasa, make up, rambut yang di kuncir rapi, kemeja sutra berlengan panjang dan rok pensil selututnya. Gaya orang kantoran pada umumnya. Apakah itu yang membuatnya berbeda? Sehun memandang sepatu yang Luhan kenakan, sepatu beludru lancip dan berhak datar. Sehun tersenyum pahit, Luhan tidak mungkin berubah hanya karena sepatu. Di wajahnya ada binaran yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Binaran itu ada karena apa? Luhan tidak pernah secemerlang itu sebelumnya.

Mata Sehun menatap sesuatu. Seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya mengulurkan tangan menelurusuri mantel yang tersampir di lengan Luhan. Ia sudah tau kalau laki-laki maniak seperti ini sangat suka beraksi di tempat ramai dan sempit. Dia akan menyentuh wanita yang ada disekitarnya dan kemudian berpura-pura tidak tau. Yang pasti, siapapun yang berada di posisi Sehun sekarang adalah orang yang memiliki keuntungan maupun kesialan. Keuntungan bila dia bisa menangkap gerakan tangan cepat laki-laki itu dan kesialan bila semua gerakan laki-laki maniak itu tidak tertangkap maka tuduhan akan beralih kepadanya. Apapun yang akan laki-laki itu lakukan, Sehun tidak akan pernah membiarkannya.

"Venus, izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu, hari ini saja!"

Sehun merapatkan dirinya kepada Luhan membuat laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Tapi tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa menjamin kalau laki-laki itu tidak akan mengulangi tindakannya saat Sehun lengah. Luhan memandang angka merah yang bercahaya di atas pintu lift yang tertutup rapat, mereka baru sampai di lantai tiga dan Luhan harus menunggu beberapa lantai lagi untuk sampai di apartement Dokter Mark di lantai delapan. Ia memandang Sehun gelisah.

"Melakukan apa?"

"Kau fikir apa? Aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kau tidak akan berusaha menyentuhku di tengah orang banyakkan? Aku bersumpah akan menghilangkan nyawamu bila itu terjadi."

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa izinmu!"

Luhan menelan ludah. "Lalu kau ingin melakukan apa?"

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Luhan lalu berbisik pelan, sangat pelan sehingga di ragukan ada orang lain yang akan mendengarnya selain mereka berdua.

"Rapatkan tubuhmu ke dinding. Kau hanya perlu mundur selangkah kan?"

Tanpa berkata sepatahpun Luhan mundur selangkah hingga pinggangnya menyentuh dinding lift yang memantulkan bayangan punggungnya. Jantungnya seakan-akan melompat saat Sehun berdiri di hadapannya dan membelakangi orang lain yang menyesaki lift.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa?"

"Ada seorang maniak yang akan berusaha menyentuhmu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan mengizinkannya melakukan itu!" Jawab Sehun sambil berbisik.

Luhan melepaskan sebuah senyum ejekkan sedetik.

"Lalu apa bedanya kau dengan orang lain? Kau juga maniak!"

"Aku bisa menyentuhmu kapan saja karena kau adalah tunanganku!" Ujar Sehun keras. Ia sedang memberi jawaban atas pandangan orang-orang yang menghujani mereka dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Setidaknya selagi kau menggunakan cincin itu, aku wajib melindungimu. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seperti ini!"

Luhan memandang angka merah di atas pintu lift sekali lagi untuk melenyapkan kegugupannya. Lantai lima, pintu lift terbuka dan ada beberapa orang yang keluar dan masuk. Luhan semakin khawatir saat seseorang berlama-lama berdiri di depan lift sehingga membuat pintu lift semakin lama terbuka. Ia gelisah, Luhan berusaha menundukkan wajahnya tapi ada sesuatu yang mendesak yang membuat kepalanya menengadah dan memandang Sehun yang masih memandangnya. Gairah yang muncul begitu saja sudah tidak bisa ditahan, Luhan sudah menunggunya terlalu lama dan ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahannya. Sesuatu yang merasukinya membuat Luhan mengutuki dirinya sendiri saat kedua lengannya melingkari leher Sehun, saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sehun dan mencumbunya dengan penuh kerinduan. Tapi Luhan hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya dalam hati dan kutukan itu sama sekali tidak kuasa untuk membuatnya berhenti. Sehun terkejut, ia bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya, tapi Luhan tidak mau perduli. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menanti sentuhan dan meskipun butuh waktu, Sehun memberikannya. Laki-laki itu memenuhi harapannya dengan membelai punggungnya, memeluk erat pinggangnya, meremas payudaranya, Luhan mengerang dalam hati dan ia belum ingin berhenti. Mungkin ini adalah yang terakhir kali karena minggu depan ia akan berangkat ke Dallas bersama Dokter Mark dan Elise. Dan saat itu, Luhan pasti akan sangat merindukan Sehun di setiap detik yang ia lalui.

Udara dipenghujung musim dingin dan air conditioner yang menyelubungi mereka membuat Sehun bisa merasakan panas melalui liat bibir Luhan. Ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan Luhan hari ini. Tapi kenapa ia harus peduli? Dia tidak menyentuh Luhan tanpa izin, Luhan yang memulainya lebih dulu. Sehun hanya ingin menikmati semuanya meskipun ia meragukan kalau dirinya benar-benar menginginkannya. Bisa berdekatan dengan Luhan sedekat ini saja sudah cukup membuatnya merasakan kalau anugrah Tuhan sedang melingkupinya meskipun disaat yang sama bisikan-bisikan tentang mereka terdengar jelas. Semua orang yang menyesaki lift mungkin sedang memandangi mereka saat ini beberapa memuji betapa mereka terlihat serasi dan sebagian lagi mencaci maki karena melakukan hal yang bersifat pribadi di depan banyak orang. Apapun pendapat mereka, Sehun akan lebih suka menganggap kalau semua orang sedang iri meliihat dirinya memeluk tubuh yang indah seperti yang Luhan miliki dan semua perempuan bersedih karena tidak sedang berada dalam pelukannya.

Telapak tangan Sehun menemukan kulit payudara yang lembut, meskipun harus terhalang oleh kemeja yang hanya terbuka seluas tangannya, meskipun remasannya, cubitannya, belaiannya terhalang oleh bra yang sangat ketat. Sehun bisa merasakan kalau Luhan lebih sensitif. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan tubuh gadis itu dan Sehun bisa merasakan perubahannya saat menjelajahi setiap inci tubuh Luhan dengan tangannya. Tapi desahan demi desahan terus membisiki Sehun untuk berhenti berfikiran yang lain-lain, hanya Luhan yang sekarang semakin liar saat menciumi lehernya dan meninggalkan bekas yang lembab lalu kembali bibir bertemu bibir.

Ciuman erotis yang membuat Sehun melupakan sudah berapa kali lift berhenti dan sudah berapa banyak orang yang keluar sehingga hanya mereka berdua yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya, lehernya, membelai dadanya, menyentuh perut dan semakin liar menjalar ka bagian-bagian penting milikknya yang sudah menunggu cukup lama.

"Apa kita harus melakukannya sekarang?" Sehun berdesis mesra.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa telah melakukan kesalahan karena Luhan segera menghentikan kecupannya dan menarik tubuhnya secepat mungkin, tapi bagaimana mungkin bisa? Luhan tidak akan bisa pergi jauh karena tubuhnya tersandar di sudut.

Untuk beberapa lama mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Luhan merasa sudah melakukan kesalahan, sudah memberikan harapan sedangkan dalam waktu dekat ia akan segera pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sehun disini. Tidak, Luhan tidak sedang memberi harapan kepada Sehun tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Sebuah dentingan lembut kembali membuat perhatian Luhan teralih ke angka yang berada di atas pintu lift. Mereka sudah kembali lagi ke lantai tiga? Luhan mendesah. Pintu lift terbuka dan seorang wanita ada dibaliknya, ia mematung saat melihat Luhan dan Sehun lalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk. Pintu lift tertutup lagi.

Sebuah remasan di payudaranya membuat Luhan mengerang, Sehun melanjutkan kehendaknya dengan menghujani Luhan dengan ciuman. Gadis itu menolak dan mendorong tubuh Sehun jauh-jauh.

"Sudah cukup!"

Suara Luhan yang tidak begitu kuat membuat Sehun melepaskan tubuh Luhan dari kuasanya. Ia memandangi Luhan yang memperbaiki pakaiannya. Beberapa lembar rambutnya yang keluar dari ikatan semakin membuat Luhan terlihat seksi dan membuat Sehun semakin menyesal karena sudah bersuara tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau kehilangan _mood_?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan maju beberapa langkah dan menekan tuts lift yang berangka delapan. Secepat mungkin Lift yang tadinya sudah sampai di lantai dasar kambali melesat keatas tanpa hambatan.

"Maaf. Aku tadi…ummm…aku rasa secara hormonal aku sedang kacau..Jadi…aku minta maaf. Tadi itu benar-benar di luar kendali."

Sehun menunduk dan mengambil mantel Luhan yang terjatuh. Luhan mungkin terlalu gugup hingga ia melupakan mantelnya. Laki-laki itu memberikan mantel bulu berwarna coklat muda itu kepada Luhan dan gadis itu meraihnya. Luhan sedang berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya dan itu membuat Sehun lebih merasa kecewa bila dibandingkan dengan hasrat kali ini yang tidak kesampaian.

"Secara hormonal sedang kacau? Kau sedang menstruasi?"

"Sudah tidak usah di bahas lagi!" Luhan menyentuh kepalanya lalu memandang Sehun dan berbicara dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Makanya jangan pernah mendekat kepadaku!"

"Padahal aku benar-benar berfikir kita akan melakukannya di lift! Aku belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya!"

Bunyi dentingan halus terdengar lagi. Mereka sudah berada di lantai delapan dan Luhan segera keluar secepat mungkin tanpa menoleh lagi kearahnya. Sehun menelan ludah, Luhan benar-benar sudah membuatnya gila. Sudah begitu lama Luhan bersikap dingin kepadanya, hari ini gadis itu kembali membangkitkan angan dan gairahnya. Membuat hatinya kembali merasa hangat lalu kembali memadamkan bara di dalam dirinya dengan kejam. Gadis itu selalu membuatnya bingung. Sehun kembali ke lantai lima. Kang Seulgi sedang menunggunya disana karena wanita itu ingin mengatakan sesuatu, itu yang tertulis di fax ruangan kantornya. Ia berjalan sambil menerawang, kembali memikirkan tubuh Luhan yang berubah, kembali kepada rasa yang berbeda, reaksi yang berbeda. Sehun kembali mengingat saat ia menelusuri tubuh Luhan dengan mesra lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau hampir membuatku gila karena menunggumu!" Kang Seulgi berdiri di depan pintu _flat_ nya yang terbuka.

Dia sedang menunggu Sehun sejak tadi. Sehun memandang wanita itu dengan perasaan yang rupa-rupa. Seulgi menggunakan sebuah gaun tidur disiang hari? Ia rasa ia tidak akan menyukai hal ini. Tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak ingin menolak saat Seulgi menarik tangannya masuk ke dalam _flat_ nya. Ia duduk di ruang tengah dan mendapat suguhan air minum yang tidak biasa.

"Wine?" tanya Sehun.

Ia sudah tau semuanya sedang mengarah kemana. Seulgi sedang menggodanya seperti yang selalu dilakukannya dulu. Tapi Sehun tidak akan membiarkan semuanya berakhir seperti harapan Seulgi.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kemana suamimu?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya? Aku sedang bertengkar…"

"Kalau begitu aku lebih baik kembali ke kantor!" Sehun memotong kata-kata Seulgi bukan hanya dengan ucapan tapi juga dengan gerakannya. Tapi dia tidak bisa melangkah lebih jauh lagi, Kang Seulgi sudah menghambur kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sekarang. Kau juga menginginkanku kan? Aku tau kalau saat itu kau akan melamarku. Seandainya kau melakukannya seminggu lebih cepat aku pasti akan menyambutmu dengan bahagia!"

Sehun menjauhkan dirinya dari pelukan Seulgi. "Sudah, lupakan itu semua! Aku sekarang tidak menginginkan apa-apa!"

"Karena ada perempuan lain? Di tubuhmu tercium bau parfum wanita. Apa kau juga menginginkannya seperti kau menginginkan aku saat itu? Apakah dia lebih cantik dariku?"

"Aku menginginkannya seperti aku menginginkanmu? Aku menginginkanmu karena ku anggap kau adalah orang yang pantas untuk mendampingiku. Tapi aku menginginkannya karena tubuhku menginginkannya. Hatiku menginginkannya. Otakku mengingginkannya. Jantungku bahkan darahku. Sekarang berhentilah membanding-bandingkan dirimu dengan dia!"

"Siapa dia?" Seulgi terdiam sesaat. Gadis itu, yang sangat di puja oleh Sehun, yang di inginkannya dengan setiap sendi dirinya apakah pengacara itu? Sehun bahkan memilih tinggal bersamanya dibandingkan pergi dengan Seulgi pada saat itu.

"Wanita yang kau sukai itu, Dia Xi Luhan?"

Sehun memandangnya lama. "Xi Luhan bukan hanya wanita yang kusukai, dia tunanganku dan kami akan segera menikah."

Ada sebersit keheranan yang Sehun rasakan pada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Benarkah dia dan Luhan akan segera menikah? Apakah dia sudah meyakininya sekarang?

Seulgi berusaha menghadirkan sebuah tawa. "Benarkah? Tapi dia seharusnya tidak menghalangi hubungan kita kan? Aku pernah mengatakan kepadamu kalau kita masih bisa berhubungan seperti biasanya meskipun aku sudah menikah. Seharusnya kau juga begitu!"

"Maaf, Aku tidak bisa. Xi Luhan adalah orang yang tidak suka berbagi apapun yang sudah menjadi miliknya dan aku adalah miliknya. Dia sudah membuat gairahku kepada wanita lain binasa. Seperti yang ku katakan, setiap jengkal tubuhku menginginkannya. Hatiku juga menginginkannya. Hanya menginginkannya!"

Seulgi menyerah, sebenarnya ia masih bisa bersikap keras kepala dan Sehun akan kalah. Tapi melihat Sehun yang berbicara dengan penuh keseriusan mengingatkan Seulgi saat mereka melihat Luhan di depan toko kue dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Saat itu Sehun membatalkan rencananya untuk mengantar Seulgi pulang dan memilih untuk mencegat taksi dalam hujan, padahal saat itu Sehun bisa saja menelpon perusahaan taksi dan menunggu sampai taksi datang. Tapi Sehun memilih untuk menyingkirkan Seulgi secepatnya dan laki-laki itu tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan itu di hadapan gadis manapun selama ini. Sehun benar-benar menganggap pengacara itu sebagai seorang yang special dihatinya. Seulgi tersenyum kecut.


	11. Rude Propose & Beauty Wedding

**VENUS**

(Novel Remake by Phoebe)

HUN-HAN

Genderswicth

Happy Reading :) :)

* * *

 _"_ _Haruskah aku pergi sekarang?"_

 _"_ _Kau tetap harus kembali ke Seoul_ _karena masa bertugasmu sudah habis._ _Kenapa kau kelihatannya sedih Oh Sehun?_

 _Bukankah naik jabatan dan kembali ke_ _Seoul_ _adalah keinginanmu yang selalu kau impikan?_

 _Sekarang kau_ _mendapatkannya lalu kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"_

Sehun menghela nafas. Naik jabatan dan hidup di Seoul adalah impiannya? Benar. Tapi bila itu semua harus membuatnya jauh dari Luhan, Sehun merasa impiannya akan kehilangan arti. Sekarang apa yang harus di lakukannya? Sehun memandangi kedua telapak tangannya dengan khidmat. Tangan ini yang menyentuh Luhan di lift waktu itu dan tangan itu juga yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang sedang Luhan sembunyikan darinya. Sehun seharusnya curiga, tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa?. Tubuh Luhan tidak sama dengan tubuhnya yang biasa, Sehun memegangi kepalanya. Ia menekan tuts ponselnya dan itu sudah berkali-kali dilakukannya hari ini. Mencoba menelpon Luhan adalah satu-satunya cara yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang karena Luhan sudah menghilang sama sekali dari pandangannya. Baekhyun juga selalu menghindar setiap kali ia bertanya. Dan Kris, sepupunya itu bahkan tidak lagi menyapanya karena kemarahan yang tidak dimengerti. Pintu ruangan kerja Sehun terbuka sehingga mata Sehun membesar saat melihat asistennya masuk ke ruangan tanpa permisi.

"Maaf mengganggu anda!"Katanya pelan. "Saya sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu tapi anda tidak mendengarkannya. Seseorang menitipkan ini dan dia bilang ini adalah sesuatu yang penting yang harus sampai di tangan anda saat ini juga!" Laki-laki itu kemudian meletakkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah hati dihadapan Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas berat lalu membuka kotak itu dengan lesu. Sebuah ponsel dan cincin bermata ruby dalam sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah. Semua ini hanya membuat ingatannya tertuju pada satu orang.

"Luhan?" Desisnya. Semangatnya tiba-tiba saja muncul, Oh Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap pegawainya dengan serius.

"Yang mengantarkannya wanita? Kapan dia datang?"

"Ya, Wanita itu baru saja pergi setelah memberikan benda itu!"

Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi kehendaknya sekarang. Yang Ingin Sehun lakukan adalah datang kepada Luhan secepatnya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga berharap bisa menyusul Luhan dan tidak kehilangannya lagi. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa menunggu lift dan memilih untuk menuruni tangga darurat dengan terburu-buru. Kepalanya berkeliling mencari-cari, kakinya bergerak kesana kemari. Luhan menghilang dan ia benar-benar terlambat. Sehun berhenti bergerak dan merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah menyia-nyiakan waktu yang dimilikinya selama ini. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?

"Kau mencariku?"

Sebuah suara datang dari arah belakang, Sehun berbalik dan memandangi seorang gadis yang sangat dikenalnya meskipun bukan seseorang yang sedang di harapkannya. Baekhyun.

"Kau?" Sehun terkejut. "Kau yang mengantarkan barang-barang itu kepadaku?"

"Kau berharap orang lain? Luhan?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri tau aku hampir gila karena wanita itu menghilang begitu saja. Selama ini meskipun dia selalu bersikap dingin, setidaknya setiap hari aku bisa melihat wajahnya. Sekarang dia dimana? Kau masih menolak untuk memberi tahuku?"

"Oppa.." Baekhyun berdesis. "Kau sudah membuatku mengingkari janjiku kepadanya. Aku bertaruh dengan diriku sendiri, bila kau turun dan mengejarku aku akan mengatakan dimana dia sekarang. Tapi kau membuatku hampir putus asa karena aku harus menunggu lama disini!"

"Baiklah aku minta maaf, sekarang Luhan dimana?"

"Apa kau tidak ingin mendengar ceritaku dulu?"

"Nanti aku akan mendatangimu untuk itu. Aku harus segera pindah ke Seoul akhir minggu ini dan aku harus menemukannya sebelum waktu kepergianku tiba."

"Oppa...apakah kau benar-benar mengharapkannya untuk berada di sisimu? Kau mengharapkannya dengan hatimu atau…"

"Aku bahkan siap memberikan darahku kalau dia menginginkan itu!"

"Baiklah." Baekhyun menghela Nafas lega. "Aku tidak tau apa yang akan Luhan lakukan. Yang aku tau dia sekarang tinggal di sebuah apartement mewah di selatan. Dia pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau ia akan berangkat ke Dallas dalam waktu dekat, tapi Luhan tidak pernah memberi tahuku kapan rencana kepindahannya. Seharusnya dia sudah pindah beberapa hari lalu bersama keluarga itu, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia membatalkannya."

"Apartement itu punya siapa?"

"Punya keluarga Dokter Mark. Tapi keluarga itu sudah pergi ke Dallas lebih dulu dan Luhan menempatinya beberapa hari belakangan ini."

"Baiklah terimakasih!"

Lagi-lagi Sehun harus melakukan hal bodoh ini. Ia datang ke apartement dan menaiki lift yang sama dengan lift yang menjadi tempatnya melepas kerinduan bersama Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mengenang apa-apa, dengan gelisah kaki-kaki Sehun mengetuk lantai lift dengan irama yang tidak teratur sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di dalam lift bersamanya memandanginya berkali-kali. Ini hal yang bodoh tapi Sehun tidak akan perduli. Beberapa hari ini Luhan berada di apartemen ini? Lantai delapan. Ya, Saat itu Luhan keluar di lantai delapan karena ingin menemui seseorang. Apakah itu hari kepindaannya ke tempat ini? Sehun tidak yakin, ia bahkan masih bisa melihat Luhan yang membuang wajahnya saat mereka bertemu pandang setelah Sehun pulang kerja hari itu, Tapi pada pagi hari ia sadar kalau Luhan sudah menghilang sama sekali. Bunyi dentingan halus membuat Sehun melangkahkan kaki selebar mungkin keluar dari lift dan berusaha mendekati pintu yang Baekhyun katakan kepadanya. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Sangat hening.

.

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar linglung. Ia bahkan tidak semangat dengan kepindahannya yang tinggal dua hari lagi. Luhan tidak ditemukannya, Baekhyun pun sudah membantunya dengan segala cara untuk menghubungi keluarga dokter itu dan mereka mengatakan kalau Luhan tidak datang ke Dallas, ia membatalkan rencananya. Sekarang bukan hanya dirinya yang mencari, tapi juga Baekhyun dan keluarganya. Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan? Dia selalu bertanya seperti itu kepada dirinya sendiri dan dia sama sekali tidak menemukan jawaban lain selain mencari. Tapi kemana lagi ia harus mencari? Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya saat kepalanya menabrak sesuatu. Pintu _flat_ Kris. Ia bahkan tidak berencana untuk datang kemari tapi langkah-langkah kakinya bertindak sendiri. Apakah Kris tau sesuatu? Dengan lemah Sehun menekan bel dan beberapa saat kemudian Kris keluar dari _flat_ nya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah seperti biasanya. Ia memandang Sehun dengan tak bersemangat.

"Kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Sehun.

Kris menghela nafas. "Aku tidak marah!"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab telponku, tidak membalas sapaanku, bahkan tidak mau memandangku!"

"Masuklah dulu!" Kris membuka pintu _flat_ nya lebar-lebar lalu meninggalkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam.

Sehun mengikuti saran Kris. Ia mengikuti Kris dan duduk di ruang tengah dimana semua pekerjaanya menumpuk. Sudah sangat lama Sehun tidak melihat ini, semenjak ia pindah ke _flat_ nya yang sekarang.

"Untuk apa kemari?" Suara Kris kembali terdengar meskipun ia terlihat sangat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang berada di atas meja. Kris bahkan duduk di lantai dan tidak menyentuh sofa.

"Aku kehilangan Venus!"

"Lalu kau ingin bertanya padaku? Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi semenjak ia mengundurkan diri dari kantor. Bodohnya aku tidak tau kalau hari itu dia sudah mengundurkan diri dan masih menunggu kedatangannya setiap hari. Aku juga sangat kehilangan!"

Kening Sehun berkerut. "Jangan-jangan kau marah kepadaku karena…"

"Karena Xi Luhan menghilang? Yang benar saja!" Potong Kent. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak marah. Suasana hatiku hanya sedang buruk. Kau sudah mencarinya kemana?"

"Ke semua tempat, kerumah Ibunya, kakak-kakaknya, Baekhyun juga mengatakan tempat persembunyiannya tapi begitu aku sampai disana dia sama sekali tidak ada. Resepsionis bilang Luhan sudah keluar sehari sebelumnya. Aku terlambat!"

Sebuah senyum sinis tersungging di sudut bibir Kris.

"Kau masih belum terlambat sama sekali. Kau hanya tidak beruntung. Sedangkan aku…" Kris berhenti berbicara juga mengehentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menghempas bolpoint yang tadi dipegangnya. "Katakan kepadaku, kau tidak sedang main-main kan? Kau masih berfikir untuk mempermainkannya?"

Sehun menatap Kris heran. Omongan Kris hari ini sangat tidak menentu. Tidak seperti Kris yang biasa, Kris yang dikenalnya. Sehun seperti sedang berbicara dengan orang lain yang sama sekali asing baginya.

"Aku akan merampasnya darimu kalau kau masih berfikir untuk mempermainkannya!" Lanjut Kris.

"Merampas? Apa yang sedang kau katakan ini? Tunggu dulu! Jangan bilang kalau kau…"

Kris mengangguk. "Seharusnya aku yang datang ke perjodohan itu. Tapi aku tidak melakukannya karena ku fikir perasaanku ini hanya sementara. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan wanita seperti Xi Luhan yang kaku dan membosankan. Tapi demi Tuhan aku sangat menyesal terlebih saat aku tau kalau kau sudah menyebabkan banyak masalah untuknya dan dia menerimanya dengan bahagia. Aku tidak tau kalau dia bisa sebodoh itu karenamu!"

Sehun lagi-lagi mendengar Kris mendesah. "Sebaiknya kau memang tidak datang ke perjodohan saat itu karena kalau itu sampai terjadi, kau akan menyesali kehidupan rumah tangga yang sangat membosankan! Hanya aku yang bisa membuat kekakuan gadis itu mencair. Hanya aku yang bisa melakukan hal-hal yang membuatnya kehilangan kekejamannya. Kau tidak akan mampu menakhlukannya seperti aku menaklukkannya!"

Kris memandang Sehun lama. Menaklukkannya? Dengan berbagai macam teror seksual itu? Ya, hanya Sehun yang bisa melakukannya, karena jika Kris melakukan itu kepada Luhan, gadis itu pasti sudah membunuhnya. Hanya Sehun yang tidak bisa ditolak, kenapa hanya Sehun? Kris tersenyum pahit.

"Luhan pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia sedang mencari tempat yang bisa menghilangkan stress, Botany Bay atau Costwold. Mungkin dia disana sekarang."

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau bisa seperti ini. Sekarang kau jadi korban Oh Sehun sepertiku padahal selama ini kau berusaha untuk terus memeranginya!" Irene menggoda Luhan sambil menahan tawa dari udara.

Entah mengapa Luhan sangat ingin menelpon Irene dan menceritakan semua ini. Dan sekarang Irene sedang mentertawakannya? Luhan jadi ingin segera menutup telponnya segera.

"Sekarang bagaimana kandungan mu?" Irene melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku?"

"Mengugurkannya? Kau fikir aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk itu?" Luhan mengehela Nafas. "Aku tidak mampu. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya kepada darah dagingku!"

"Meskipun dia adalah anak dari orang yang kau benci?"

 _Benci? Aku sangat mencintainya!_ Luhan membatin.

"Lalu kau? Bukankah dulu kau sangat mencintainya? Kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu padahal saat itu dia bilang akan bertanggung jawab kan?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilangan masa bahagia ku karena kehadiran seorang anak dan harus menikah di usia muda!"

Sekarang Luhan yang hampir tertawa. Saat itu Irene dan Sehun menjalani tahun terakhir mereka di kampus, Irene pada saat itu hanya lebih muda beberapa tahun dari usia Luhan sekarang. Kehilangan usia muda karena anak dan pernikahan? Luhan bahkan tidak pernah berfikir akan kehilangan semuanya meskipun pada kenyataannya sekarang ia sudah kehilangan semuanya, pekerjaan, keluarga, teman, bahkan juga Sehun. Ia hanya befikir kalau anak yang dikandungnya akan menderita bila terus hidup karena itu Luhan ingin menyingkirkannya.

 _Ternyata cintamu tidak sebesar cintaku padanya!_

"Luhan, kau masih disana?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Ia kembali ke rumah yang disewanya setidaknya untuk setahun kedepan. Ia sudah meninggalkan dunia khayalnya dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Ya, Aku masih mendengarmu. Bisa kita akhiri pembicaraan hari ini sekarang? Aku sangat lelah dan harus beristirahat."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa kalau begitu!"

"Ya, kita akan berjumpa kalau aku menyusulmu ke Korea!"

Irene tertawa dan membiarkan Luhan menutup telponnya. Luhan berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan hati-hati sambil memegaingi perutnya. Beberapa hari lagi kandungannya akan berusia tiga bulan dan ia harus berhati-hati karena walau bagaimanapun menjalani hidup sendirian dengan kandungan yang semakin membesar bukanlah hal yang mudah. Tapi ia harus melakukannya sebaik mungkin karena ia tidak bisa merepotkan siapa-siapa. Ia bahkan membatalkan rencananya ke Dallas karena Luhan tidak ingin membebani banyak orang.

Luhan mengambil botol susu sapi segar dari dalam kulkas lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, ia membawa gelas itu ke kamarnya dan duduk di ranjang dengan hati-hati. Sebelah tangannya meraih buku tabungan yang ada di dekatnya dan memperhatikannya sambil meneguk susunya beberapa kali. Ia sudah menghabiskan seperempat tabungannya untuk sewa rumah dan membeli beberapa keperluan pribadi. Dan untuk kehidupannya setahun kedepan di tambah biaya melahirkan, Luhan akan kehilangan banyak dari uang yang disimpannya dengan cermat. Uang itu sebenarnya sudah dikumpulkannya untuk melanjutkan kuliah ke Belanda dan sekarang ia harus merelakannya, Luhan bahkan sudah tidak bisa mengingat Belanda lagi, yang bisa diingatnya hanya bagaimana agar kandungannya bisa tetap sehat dan dia tetap punya uang yang cukup sampai anaknya lahir dan ia cukup kuat untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi.

Musim semi mungkin sudah menumbuhkan banyak tunas baru, Luhan menghabiskan susu di dalam gelasnya dan kembali berdiri dari ranjang. Ia mengambil sebuah cardigan putih untuk melengkapi gaun bunga-bunga berwarna _baby pink_ yang di kenakannya. Sore ini Luhan akan keluar rumah lagi, ia akan berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar dan mudah-mudahan ia bisa berkenalan dengan beberapa penduduk Costwold yang menjadi tetangganya. Sepatu ballet berwarna putih dengan hak datar menjadi pilihannya untuk membungkus kakinya menyusuri jalanan nanti. Dengan semangat Luhan membuka pintu rumanya, menguncinya rapat lalu berjalan perlahan. Langkah demi langkah dilakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati dan beberapa kali ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya dari mulut. Udara musim semi benar-benar sangat menyenangkan, dan ia sangat suka pada musim semi.

Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning dengan garis-garis hitam mengelilingi Luhan dengan ceria, gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya dan kupu-kupu itu hinggap disana. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Luhan, tapi tidak lama. Senyum itu segera berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut saat ia menyadari kalau seseorang sudah menarik tangannya. Oh Sehun memandang Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Luhan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Sedang apa kau disini? Pergi meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, menitipkan cincin pertunangan pada Baekhyun dan akan pergi ke Dallas?" Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. "Kau mau memutuskan pertunangan secara sepihak? Aku tidak akan menerimanya!"

"Apa kau datang kemari untuk mengganggu liburan ku?"

"Liburan?" Suara Sehun terdengar lebih Intents. "Kau sedang melarikan diri sayang! Dan karena aksi bodohmu ini aku harus mencarimu seperti orang gila, mengelilingi Botany Bay dan Costwold tanpa arah. Dan untungnya hari ini kau keluar dari rumah dan aku bisa menemukanmu setelah berkeliling di tempat ini berkali-kali. Aku bahkan menunda kepindahanku ke Seoul!"

Luhan mematung. Sehun akan pindah ke Seoul? Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat sedih, sangat sedih dan Luhan hampir kehilangan kendali untuk menahan air matanya jika saja Sehun tidak kembali menarik tangannya.

"Ikut aku!"

Luhan berusaha berontak dan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun, tapi Sehun menolak. Ia bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih untuk menunjukkan betapa berkuasanya dia atas diri Luhan. Sehun memanggul tubuh Luhan seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu, memaksa Luhan masuk ke mobil dengan cara yang sama dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Luhan memakinya bekali-kali tapi Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai akhirnya cacian Luhan berhenti saat ia melihat sebuah menara gereja menjulang tinggi dihadapan mereka. Sehun membukakan pintu mobil dan menjulurkan tangannya, Luhan menyambutnya dengan keadaan bingung.

"Untuk apa kita kesini?" Desis Luhan.

"Sekarang juga, Kau tidak boleh menolak. Karena kalau kau menolak aku akan membunuhmu lalu bunuh diri." Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan semakin erat.

"Nona Xi Luhan, Menikahlah denganku atau kau akan mati!"

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyentuh perutnya dengan senyum tak menyangka. Malam ini, ia dan Oh Sehun berada di ranjang yang sama dan laki-laki itu sedang tertidur pulas karena lelah setelah melampiaskan segala kerinduan yang tak tertahankan. Wajahnya dan wajah Sehun begitu dekat, Sehun terlihat sangat damai dan tentram. Semuanya begitu mendadak, begitu gila dan sangat tidak disangka-sangka. Ada pernikahan sore ini dan itu adalah pernikahannya. Semua orang ada disana, keluarganya, keluarga Sehun, Baekhyun, Dokter Mark dan Elise, Kris, bahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Sena kakak perempuan Sehun juga datang bersama suaminya. Semuanya berkumpul untuknya dan Sehun sudah mempersiapkannya.

 _Ayahmu ada disini dan_ _kita akan bahagia bersama!_

Bisik Luhan sambil memandangi perutnya yang terbungkus selimut. Luhan bangkit dan duduk di ranjangnya sambil memandangi kamar ini, kamar yang selalu di tempatinya seorang diri semenjak ia pindah ke Costwold. Seandainya keluarganya ada disini juga, mungkin kebahagiaannya akan bertambah besar. Luhan tidak puas hanya bertemu dengan mereka dalam waktu yang singkat tapi setelah pernikahan berakhir semuanya kembali ke London dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau belum tidur?"

Sehun bertanya sambil membelai rambut istrinya yang lembut seperti sutra. Ia juga bangkit lalu duduk memandangi Luhan yang sekarang sudah menjadi miliknya. Sebuah senyum kembali tergurat saat melihat tubuh Luhan yang selama ini sangat dikagumi dan sangat dirindukan. Sehun menarik selimut yang membungkus Luhan agar bisa melihat semuanya dengan lebih jelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Luhan sengit. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak berontak atas tindakan Sehun kali ini.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukannya aku sudah melihatnya berkali-kali, sudah menyentuhnya berkali-kali."

Luhan menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya sehingga payudaranya tersembunyi.

"Kau tidak sedang merayuku untuk melakukannya lagi kan?"

"Lalu untuk apa lagi kau bangun?"

"Aku memikirkan semua orang. Kenapa mereka pulang begitu saja setelah pernikahan selesai?"

"Karena mereka juga punya pesta sendiri di London."

Sehun mendekat kepada Luhan lalu memeluknya erat-erat, gadis itu membalikkan tubuhnya menerima pelukan suaminya dengan tangan terbuka, ia membiarkan kepalanya berbaring di dada Sehun dan mulai mendesah saat Sehun kembali menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakan kepadaku?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menengadah menatap wajah Sehun heran. "Mengatakan tentang apa?"

"Tentang kehamilanmu!"

"Kau…" Mata Luhan terbelalak lalu mengendorkan pelukannya.

"Kau tau darimana? Baekhyun memberitaumu?"

"Baekhyun tidak pernah memberi tau ku apa-apa. Tidak ada seorangpun yang memberi tau tentang itu kepadaku!"

"Lalu dari mana kau tau?"

"Kau ingat saat kita bermesraan di dalam lift? Tubuhmu yang memberitauku. Kau sendiri tau betapa aku sangat memuja setiap jengkal tubuhmu jadi aku tau kalau dia berubah. Semula ku kira kau hamil dengan orang lain. Tapi mana mungkin, aku selalu mengawasimu dan kau tidak pernah berlama-lama dengan laki-laki manapun!"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau mengawasiku?"

"Tentu saja. Kau bersikap acuh terhadapku. Apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain mengawasimu? Kau ke rumah sakit, waktu itu. Ingat? Saat itu aku mengikutimu dan aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau datang ke dokter kandungan. Kau sedang hamil? Tapi kau bilang padaku kalau tidak terjadi apa-apa setelah kita menghabiskan malam bersama saat itu. Waktu di rumah sakit kau mengatakan kalau kau baru saja mengantarkan barang untuk Baekhyun, maka kecurigaanku terhadap kehamilanmu hilang. Tapi di lift waktu itu kecurigaan itu timbul lagi dan malam ini aku kembali memastikannya. Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Karena kau tidak menginginkanku karena hatimu menginginkanku, kau menginginkanku karena tubuhmu yang…"

Sisa ucapan Luhan dirampas oleh Sehun lewat sebuah ciuman mesra. Meskipun hanya sebentar, ciuman itu cukup untuk membuat Luhan terkejut karena ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda disana.

"Sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaanku, tidak?" Sehun memberikan senyum menggodanya. "Aku menginginkanmu bukan hanya dengan tubuh. Tapi juga dengan hati, setiap sendi, bahkan setiap tetes darahku, semuanya memohon untuk selalu bersamamu. Aku mencintaimu dengan cara yang berbeda, dengan gairah. Tapi aku bersumpah kalau itu bukanlah gairah yang sama dengan yang selalu kurasakan dengan wanita manapun sebelumnya. Cinta dengan gairah itu normal, kan?"

"Kau sudah membuatku menjadi tak normal karena gairahmu itu!"

"Aku juga sama. Aku bahkan tidak bisa memandang wanita lain semenjak kau membalas ciumanku malam itu. Gairahku mati dan hanya menyala untukmu! Sekarang diamlah, kau hanya boleh bersuara bila kau mendesah!"

Luhan menelan ludah, Sehun memandangnya dengan sangat dalam, lalu kembali menciumnya. Ia merasakan sensasi yang luar biasa saat Sehun menciumi sekujur tubuhnya dari kepala sampai kaki tanpa terlewatkan sedikitpun. Dan malam itu benar-benar tidak ada suara lain yang keluar dari mulutnya kecuali desahan dan erangan. Kehamilannya bahkan membuat tubuhnya lebih sensitif sehingga dalam waktu singkat keduanya sudah mencapai klimaks yang membanggakan. Tapi Sehun tidak berhenti begitu saja, tangannya masih terus menjelajahi tubuh Venus-nya dan menelusup ke bagian sensitif Luhan yang basah dan panas. Luhan benar-benar merasa hampir gila karena dengan jari Sehun ia berhasil mencapai orgasme berkali-kali. Nafasnya nyaris melayang terbang saat mereka kembali menyatu. Ia benar-benar tersengal-sengal untuk semuanya.

"Kau sudah lelah?" Tanya Sehun saat semuanya sudah berhasil membuat tubuhnya di basahi keringat. Luhan berbaring membelakanginya dan ia memeluknya.

"Kau tidak sedang berencana memberiku obat perangsang lagi kan?"

Sehun tertawa. "Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak akan menghabisimu malam ini juga seperti yang kulakukan waktu itu. Lagi pula kita masih punya banyak waktu. Aku akan tinggal disini bersamamu sampai sewa rumah ini habis!"

"Lalu pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku menolak pekerjaan di Seoul. Aku akan tetap disini bersamamu!"

Luhan berbalik menghadap Sehun. "Kau berhenti jadi Diplomat? Kalau begitu sekarang kau pengangguran? Aku menyesal menikah denganmu!"

Lagi-lagi Sehun tertawa. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan masa depanku hanya karena seorang wanita. Kau akan ikut denganku ke Seoul tapi seminggu ini, aku mau beristirahat disini. Seharusnya tempat ini bisa menghilangkan stress."

Luhan berdesis. "Sudah ku duga. Lalu aku akan hidup sebagai Ibu rumah tangga disana? Aku kehilangan reputasiku sebagai pengacara muda yang hebat karena dirimu."

"Kau mendapatkan reputasi sebagai pengacara muda yang hebat juga karena aku! Jadi jangan sombong!" Sehun berkata dalam nada sinis yang di buat-buat. "Kita akan mulai kehidupan yang baru di Seoul, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu di serang wanita-wanita yang tergila-gila padaku karena sudah membuatku menolak mereka mentah-mentah bila kita masih tinggal di London. Aku tidak menyangka akan datang hari yang seperti ini dalam hidupku, hari dimana aku merasa tertarik hanya pada satu orang dan orang itu akan segera berubah jadi gemuk karena sedang mengandung anakku!"

Kali ini Luhan yang tertawa. Ia kembali menyentuh perutnya dan Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama. Janin itu seolah-olah bergerak karena merasakan kegembiraan yang sama. Luhan tau itu tidak mungkin, tapi ia bersumpah kalau dirinya sering merasakannya. Janinnnya bergerak bahkan di saat pertama kali Luhan menyentuh perutnya, saat Luhan mengetahui kehamilannya yang kini menjadi kebanggaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

 **Cruel Girl in the Past**

Universitas ini sangat luas, Luhan meragukan kalau dirinya akan menemukan Oh Sehun disini. Baru turun dari sepeda motor Henry saja, ia harus shock melihat mahasiswa Korea yang beragam rupa. Matanya memandang berkeliling mencari Oh Sehun. Laki-laki yang mengaduk-aduk hati Luhan selama satu bulan terakhir. Sejak pertama kali Luhan melihatnya mengantar Irene yang merupakan tetangga seberang rumah, dia sudah menarik. Oh Sehun dan semua tentangnya pun perlahan-lahan merasuki hari-hari Luhan tanpa disadarinya. Di mulai sejak Luhan bertanya kepada Irene siapa yang mengantarnya pulang hari itu, Luhan sudah menjadi _secret_ _admired_ Oh Sehun dan hanya bisa memandanginya lewat tirai kamarnya setiap kali laki-laki itu datang menjemput dan mengantar Irene pulang.

Setiap kali Irene bercerita tentang Oh Sehun, Luhan merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang mengalaminya, dialah yang makan malam dengan Sehun, pergi ke karaoke, berpelukan di halte, bergandengan tangaan di sepanjang Myeongdong. Meskipun semuanya adalah pengalaman Irene, Luhan merasa kalau kenangan-kenangan itu juga miliknya. Hari demi hari benar-benar membuat Luhan semakin meledak-ledak karena perasaan asing itu masuk pertama kali kedalam hatinya yang masih remaja. Sehun dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa, senyumnya yang menggoda, kulitnya yang putih bersih bersinar bagaikan berlian sudah membuatnya tergila-gila. Tapi kemarin sore Luhan harus di rundung kecewa mendengar kabar tentang Irene yang dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena satu hal yang misterius.

Keluarganya mengatakan Irene terkena radang lambung. Tapi Irene mengatakan kalau dia sedang sangat kecewa karena Sehun sudah mencampakkannya dan pergi dengan wanita lain sedangkan Irene sekarang sedang dalam keadaan hamil. Semuanya membuat Luhan marah, dan kemarahan itu tidak bisa di sembunyikan lagi. Oh Sehun sudah membuatnya sangat kecewa.

Mata Luhan bisa menangkapnya. Oh Sehun ada disana duduk disebuah tangga depan gedung fakultasnya dengan wajah kesal. Luhan hampir luluh dan membatalkan langkahnya, tapi dia harus kuat, ia harus protes dengan semua kelakuan Sehun pada Irene yang sudah seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Kau jangan lama-lama. Kita berangkat ke London sore ini. Aku menunggumu disini!" Henry membuka helmnya dan meletakkannya dipangkuan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju Oh Sehun, mendekat sesegera mungkin dan menyatakan perasaannya, perasaan kecewa. Dua orang temannya mendekat dan berbicara dengan Sehun sehingga membuat Luhan terpaku beberapa waktu. Tapi ia tidak boleh begini, Luhan melangkah cepat dan ingin mengeluarkan caci maki untuk Sehun tapi tak satupun kata-kata yang berhasil keluar, yang Luhan tau tangannya melayang begitu saja menampar Sehun dan ia cukup shock dengan kelakukannya sendiri. Sehun bereaksi cepat dengan memandangi Luhan dengan tatapan aneh sehingga membuat Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa bersalah.

"Hei Nona! Kau salah orang?" Sehun bertanya kepadanya.

Luhan menelan ludah. Apakah ia ketakutan? Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sehun tau kalau dia ketakutan

"Oh Sehun! Itu kau kan?"

Mata Sehun membesar. Dia pasti merasa heran karena seorang gadis yang tidak di kenalnya menampar wajahnya.

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester Sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun? Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan di Yonsei termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa?" Lanjut Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu, dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Hei tuan! Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Bae Irene kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Irene sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sekarat di rumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri!"

Sehun tertawa sinis membuat Luhan semakin kesal kepadanya. Dia sangat kecewa, benar-benar kecewa kepada sikap Sehun. Selanjutnya, Luhan tidak mau mendengarkan ucapan Sehun bila ia ingin membela diri. Oh Sehun benar-benar sudah membuatnya kecewa.

"Lalu kau mau aku melakukan apa? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi ke laut dan tenggelamkan dirimu. Laki-laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati!" Luhan mendengus keras.

Kata-katanya terakhirnya sudah disampaikan dengan nada yang sangat tinggi, suaranya bergetar dan dia segera berbalik agar Sehun tidak melihat tangisannya. Luhan melangkah cepat dan hanya bisa mendengar teriakan Sehun kepadanya.

"Hei Nona! Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bisa bersamaku!"

Luhan berhenti melangkah lalu memandang Sehun dengan pandangan benci.

"Kau yang akan mati bila kita bertemu lagi!" Ia mengeluarkan kata-kata itu lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, seharusnya ia pergi melarikan diri setelah mengatakan itu. Tapi Luhan membiarkan tubuhnya menunggu Sehun untuk mendekat dan menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Irene?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau!"

"Lalu kenapa demi Irene kau sampai menamparku, sampai mengeluarkan air mata yang seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa melihat air mata. Aku akan menemui Irene dan bertanggung jawab. Tapi Aku bersumpah semua ini karenamu dan kau harus membayarnya suatu saat nanti!"

Luhan menyeka air matanya sebisa mungkin lalu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan yang menantang.

"Aku menangis bukan demi Irene, tapi demi diriku sendiri karena aku kecewa kepadamu."

"Kenapa kau kecewa kepadaku?"

 _Karena aku menyukaimu!_

Luhan ingin meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Tapi dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa sama sekali. Ia membuang muka dan meninggalkan Sehun tanpa menoleh lagi menuju Henry. Luhan tau Henry memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Adiknya ini mungkin sangat ingin bertanya kepadanya tentang apa yang terjadi, tapi Henry tidak melakukannya. Ia lebih memilih untuk kembali menggunakan helm dan menjauh dari sana dengan Luhan yang berada diboncengannya.

.

.

Sehun masih gelisah, gadis itu punya tatapan yang sangat berbeda dan sudah membakar hatinya. Sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit dan beberapa langkah lagi Irene akan berada dalam kawasan pandangannya. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam berharap gadis yang menamparnya kemarin pagi ada disana dan melihatnya menepati janji. Tapi sanyangnya tidak ada, Irene benar-benar sendiri dan memandangnya dengan tatapan heran. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendekat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mecoba mengeluarkan suaranya senormal mungkin.

"Ya, Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Seorang gadis muda datang ke kampus dan memberiku sebuah tamparan keras. Dia memintaku untuk pergi ke laut dan bunuh diri karena sudah membuatmu begini!"

Irene tertawa kecil. "Luhan?"

"Dia siapa? Saudaramu? Kau punya saudara orang china?"

"Dia tetanggaku yang tinggal di depan rumah. Kurasa anak itu tertarik kepadamu karena dia adalah orang yang paling antusias mendengar ceritaku tentangmu."

"Termasuk tentang cerita kalau kau sedang mengandung anakku? Haruskah aku bertanggung jawab?"

"Kau menanyakan hal itu? Seharusnya kau mengatakannya tanpa nada tanya!"

Sehun mendengus. "Aku kira kau sangat menderita, tapi masih bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan kepadaku lebih dulu? Kenapa anak itu tau lebih dulu kalau kau…"

"Sudahlah!" Irene memotong ucapannya. "aku tidak berharap kau akan bertanggung jawab. Aku juga sudah mengatakan itu kepada Luhan. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak bisa terima."

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak berharap aku bertanggung jawab?"

"Aku sudah mengugurkannya. Jauh hari sebelum kita putus aku sudah menyingkirkan hal itu. Masa depanku masih sangat cemerlang dan aku bukanlah orang yang suka untuk mengorbankan masa depan karena kehamilan. Jadi kau tidak perlu mempertanggung jawabkan apa-apakan? Karena kewajibanmu sudah sirna, Aku sudah menghilangkannya dari sejarah hidupku!"

"Apakah anak itu tau kalau kau sudah menggugurkan kandunganmu?"

Irene menggeleng. "Belum. Aku tidak sempat mengatakannya karena ia segera pergi sebelum ceritaku selesai dia menyangka kalau aku mencoba bunuh diri, tapi semua ini murni karena kecelakaan. Aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, sungguh! Tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya sekarang."

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang mengatakannya!" Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya tapi Irene memanggilnya.

"Sehun, Kenapa kau perduli pada pendapatnya? Kau tidak mengenalnya kan?"

Sehun mematung, ia tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa tentang itu, tentang kenapa ia perduli dengan pendapat anak itu. Kenapa ia bersimpati saat Luhan menangis sedangkan kepada wanita lain tidak?

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya dimana-mana!" lanjut Irene.

"Kecuali bila kau pergi ke London!"

"London?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

Irene mengangguk, "Ya, Xi Luhan sudah kembali ke London bersama keluarganya!"


End file.
